


TRIPPING

by patusinka



Series: TRIPPING [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 44,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patusinka/pseuds/patusinka





	1. Głupia przyszłość

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tripping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/580255) by [Hatteress (goddammitstacey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress). 



Zaczęło się od ciasta, co Dean osobiście uważał za absolutne okrucieństwo. Żeby coś tak pysznego miało związek z takim syfem… Cóż, zakrawało to na cholerną parodię.  
\- Zaczniemy od szarlotki – powiedział Dean swoim bardzo-poważnym tonem, który przybierał jedynie wtedy, gdy chciał podyskutować o naprawdę ważnych sprawach. Na przykład o jedzeniu.  
\- Szarlotki? – powtórzył Cas, a znak zapytania niemal zawisł w powietrzu. Dla Deana była to nieustająca rozrywka. Anioł miał głos, który pasował do niepewności jak wół do karety – niezależnie od tematu, widok jego twarzy w takich chwilach był po prostu zabawny.  
\- To klasyk, polubisz to – wyszczerzył się Dean, kiwając głową.  
Castiel zamrugał nerwowo z drugiej strony stołu, a Dean jeszcze raz uświadomił sobie, jak dalece okoliczności odbiegały od normy. Przez tak długi czas to Sam siedział naprzeciwko niego, to Sam skarżył się na jego muzyczne gusta, to Sam chrapał zbyt głośno na siedzeniu obok. Dean był dużo bardziej przyzwyczajony do rozdrażnienia z powodu swoich wybryków niż do wyrazu stoickiej powagi, z jaką spoglądał na niego Castiel.  
Nawet mimo śmiechu i nieoczekiwanie luźnego minionego dnia Dean zdawał sobie sprawę, że nadal nie przebolał straty brata. Choć oczywiście prędzej pozwoliłby się zastrzelić, niż przyznał staremu piernikowi rację, Bobby powiedział coś prawdziwego – że z rodziną niekoniecznie jest łatwo. Nie miało znaczenia, że on i Sam ponieśli tę „niełatwość” na zupełnie nowy poziom – Dean nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że coś w nim czuło się zwyczajnie źle na myśl o nieobecności młodszego braciszka. I w ostatecznym rozrachunku nie liczyło się też to, że towarzystwo Casa okazało się aż nazbyt przyjemne.  
\- Co mogę wam podać? – odezwał się jakiś głos, wyrywając Deana z zamyślenia i przywracając rzeczywistości, która właśnie stała się dużo bardziej interesująca, przynajmniej dla pewnej konkretnej części jego ciała.  
\- Cóż, cześć – powiedział Dean, uśmiechając się. Była to reakcja automatyczna, wynikająca bardziej z licznych powtórek niż z rzeczywistego zainteresowania, ale i tak sprawiała mu przyjemność. Taki niezobowiązujący flirt przy składaniu zamówienia był czymś znajomym i stałym, w przeciwieństwie do tego, jak ostatnio wyglądało jego życie. Zanim kelnerka odeszła, Dean czuł się już dużo lepiej, przynajmniej dopóki nie odwrócił się do swego partnera i nie poczuł lekkiego rozczarowania z powodu braku zirytowanego spojrzenia brata. Nigdy sobie wcześniej nie uświadomił, jak wiele frajdy czerpanej z flirtu pochodziło w gruncie rzeczy z faktu, że to tak bardzo denerwowało Sama. Naprzeciwko niego Cas w typowy dla siebie sposób pochylił głowę i zmarszczył brwi, a Dean spojrzał w dół, ignorując niewypowiedziane pytanie.  
\- Nie jesteś szczęśliwy – powiedział cicho Castiel, a Dean był aż nadto świadom, że nie było to pytanie. Spojrzał na anioła, zmuszając się do szyderstwa.  
\- Koniec świata, pamiętasz? – powiedział beztrosko. Castiel spojrzał na niego ponownie, a Dean westchnął. – Naprawdę, wszystko w porządku. Tylko ten pościg za aniołem trochę mnie wymęczył.  
Dean wiedział, że Castiel nie przyjął tego wyjaśnienia do wiadomości, ale mimo to anioł porzucił temat. Przyjemnie go to zaskoczyło – był to prawdopodobnie najbardziej ludzki odruch, jaki Castiel zdołał opanować w ciągu całego dnia. Oczywiście, zaraz obok nazwania Rafała swoją małą sunią. Dean uśmiechnął się na samo wspomnienie, ale nim zdążył podjąć temat, obok ich stołu pojawił się potężny, rozentuzjazmowany mężczyzna w kucharskich spodniach i solidnie poplamionej białej koszuli.  
\- To wy zamawialiście szarlotkę, prawda? – zapytał, a oczy lśniły mu szczęściem, które, zdaniem Deana, nie pasowało do kogoś pracującego w branży spożywczej.  
\- Tak, my – powiedział Dean, mimo woli odsuwając się od mężczyzny. W szczęśliwych ludziach było coś niesamowitego.  
\- Tak mi przykro! – wykrzyknął mężczyzna. – Skończyły się nam jabłka, co powiecie na ciasto z jagodami?  
Dean zwrócił się w kierunku Casa i zauważył, że ten ze zmarszczoną miną wygląda przez okno. Co prawda i tak nie oczekiwał od niego jakiejś opinii, ale takie coś?  
\- Dobra, może być – odparł Dean i niemal podskoczył, kiedy kucharz serdecznie walnął go w plecy.  
\- Wspaniale! – wykrzyknął mężczyzna ponownie, zupełnie jakby Dean dostał najwyższą notę w jakimś teście. – Natychmiast je przyniosę!  
Ciasto, które wniesiono jakieś 10 min później, było najlepszym, jakie Dean kiedykolwiek zjadł. I patrząc z pespektywy czasu, powinien był wiedzieć.

 

Zaczęło się powoli, niczym osypujące się kamyczki zwiastujące przysłowiową lawinę.  
Jego radio zaklinowało się na jednej stacji, zmuszając go do słuchania listy przebojów gejów i lesbijek. Kanał porno w jego hotelowym pokoju źle otagował wideotekę, przyprawiając go o traumę. A ekstrawaganccy homosie zdawali się rządzić światem. Byli wszędzie i w każdym z tych miejsc próbowali go podrywać.  
Dean nigdy nie miał problemu z gejami; o ile nie dotyczyło to jego, było mu to obojętne. Ale po trzecim szczypnięciu w tyłek musiał przyznać, że dzieje się coś dziwnego. Uczucie nierealności zwiększał fakt, że gdziekolwiek Dean pojawiał się z Castielem, anioł spotykał się z równym zainteresowaniem, co on.  
I wtedy Zachariasz wysłał go w przyszłość.  
Spotkać samego siebie, mrocznego i załamanego, oraz Castiela – hipisa i kobieciarza, było bardzo dziwne, ale jakby tego było mało, Dean stał się świadkiem czegoś, czego nigdy wolałby nie oglądać.

 

Dean był w drodze do chatki Przyszłego Casa. Była to ostatnia noc przed ostatecznym starciem i cały obóz praktycznie ociekał napięciem. Przyszły on jakąś godzinę wcześniej przedstawił z grubsza plan działania grupie ludzi, po czym zniknął. Dean poczuł, że mu niemal ulżyło, bo Przyszły Dean wpędzał go w depresję. I przed samym sobą przyznawał się do faktu, że człowiek, jakim miał szansę się stać, denerwował go bardziej niż trochę. Ale to, czym miał szansę stać się Cas, było po prostu… złe. Mimo wszystko jednak Dean potrzebował odpowiedzi, a skoro jego złego bliźniaka nie było w pobliżu, musiał zadowolić się aniołem.  
Dean westchnął, wspinając się po schodach do chatki. Głupi przyszły on. Głupia przyszłość ogólnie. Przez moment poczuł się zagubiony i stanął, bo chatka nie miała drzwi, do których mógłby zapukać. A potem usłyszał ten głos.  
\- Wiem, co robisz – odezwał się Cas z wnętrza chatki; jego głos rozbrzmiewał znajomą powagą – najwyraźniej niektóre rzeczy się nie zmieniły. Przesuwając się nieco, Dean zajrzał do środka przez zasłonę z koralików i zauważył postać garbiącą się na kuchennej ławce. Rozpoznał siebie od tyłu, co było dość nierealnym uczuciem. Przyszły Dean milczał, ale Dean zauważył, jak jego palce zaciskają się na ławce.  
\- Wiem też, czemu to robisz – kontynuował Cas, a jego głos dobiegał gdzieś z drugiej strony ławki – miejsca, którego Dean nie mógł dojrzeć z pozycji, w której się znajdował. Niemniej jednak zauważył, jak jego przyszłe ja po tym oświadczeniu nieco oklapło.  
\- Pójdą za tobą – powiedział Przyszły Dean pewnym, równym głosem, choć jego dłonie ścisnęły ławkę tak, że mogły pozostawić na niej ślady.  
\- Owszem – zgodził się Cas, a Dean zmieszany zmarszczył brwi. Co u licha…  
Wtedy Castiel obszedł ławkę, a Dean poczuł, że jakiś zaczep w jego psychice puszcza, kiedy przyjrzał się aniołowi. Bardzo GOŁEMU aniołowi.  
Cas i ubrania – było to coś, nad czym Dean nigdy się nie zastanawiał. Przez bardzo długi czas był w stanie wyobrazić sobie anioła jedynie w jego nieodłącznym płaszczu i garniturze. Castiel-hipis był szokujący, ale widok gołej skóry…  
Dean zapatrzył się, wbrew własnej woli obserwując, jak Cas podszedł do jego przyszłego ja. Przyszły Dean nawet nie podniósł głowy.  
\- W porządku – powiedział miękko Castiel, a Dean zauważył, że te słowa uderzyły w jego przyszłe ja niczym młot. – Zobaczymy się… po drugiej stronie.  
Na te słowa Dean poczuł, że w żołądku otwiera mu się dziura i byłby wparował do środka żądając odpowiedzi, gdyby nie jedna rzecz, która zatrzymała go w miejscu. Oto Cas zbliżył się do Przyszłego Deana i przesunął mu dłonią po kręgosłupie, od podstawy aż do karku. Gest był prosty, intymny i sprawił, że Dean spojrzał ponownie, chcąc się upewnić, że nie ma żadnych cholernych halucynacji, bo to… To nie mogło się dziać. Po prostu. I patrzył niemo, jak Przyszły Dean wciągnął powietrze, sztywniejąc pod tym dotykiem i bezradnie wzdychając.  
\- Nie mogę… - powiedział, tak cicho i miękko, że Dean niemal tego nie wyłapał.  
Ręka Casa zawędrowała do włosów Przyszłego Deana.  
\- Wiem – odpowiedział Cas i Dean miał jedynie chwilę, aby napawać się zgrozą sytuacji, zanim Cas szarpnął jego przyszłe wcielenie i wciągnął go w pocałunek, który był równie realny, jak cholernie niemożliwy do zaakceptowania. Dean Winchester NIE całował się z facetami, do kurwy nędzy. Moment przeciągał się w nieskończoność, tnąc nerwy Deana niczym żyletką.  
Potem, hurra, Przyszły Dean zerwał się, gwałtownie odsuwając Castiela od siebie i rzucając go na ścianę. Dean niemal wiwatował – świat znowu miał sens! Ale, oczywiście, właśnie wtedy Przyszły Dean zrujnował wszystko, przypierając Castiela do ściany i… O KURWA, przeciągając mu zębami po karku. Dźwięk, jaki po tym wydał z siebie Castiel, powinien być nielegalny.  
Co. Do. Diabła.  
Dean próbował, ale nie zdołał odwrócić wzroku, kiedy Przyszły Dean oderwał się od karku Castiela i znowu zaczął go całować, rozpalając jęk wibrujący gdzieś w gardle tego drugiego Deana, podczas gdy ręka Castiela zniknęła gdzieś między ich ciałami. Rozległ się szelest ubrań – Jezu, Dean doszedł do wniosku, że już nigdy nie rozepnie zamka nie doznając szoku – a Przyszły Dean sapnął i wymamrotał jakieś przekleństwo, bo najwyraźniej Castiel dotknął czułego punktu. Potem Przyszły Dean oparł ręce na biodrach Castiela, a Dean niemal się udławił patrząc, jak prześlizgują się one po ciele anioła w bardzo naturalny sposób, co było jeszcze bardziej wkurzające niż reszta. Bo nagle stało się bardzo, BARDZO oczywiste, że nie jest to pierwszy raz.  
Dean miał nerwy w strzępach i nie mógł oderwać wzroku, nawet kiedy Przyszły Dean wyciągnął pasek ze spodni Casa i przerwał pocałunek, aby… O BOŻE, NIE… osunąć się na kolana. Dean poczuł, że żołądek opada mu do stóp. Było, niech to szlag, wystarczająco źle, że całował się z facetem – a nawet gorzej, bo ze wszystkich ludzi był to akurat Castiel – ale nie było mowy – ABSOLUTNIE NIE BYŁO MOWY – żeby kiedykolwiek… kiedykolwiek mógł…  
\- O kurwa – wyjęczał Castiel, a Dean oderwał oczy od swojego przyszłego ja i tego, co nie mogło się dziać. Obrazek, jaki objawił się jego oczom, był co najmniej nierzeczywisty.  
Jeśli widok Castiela bez koszuli wystarczył, by go zszokować, było to nic w porównaniu z widokiem Casa wijącego się w mękach pożądania. Anioł podporządkował się całkowicie. Z zaczerwienioną twarzą i wzburzoną czupryną Dean patrzył, jak Cas wygiął się w łuk pod ścianą, a jego naga pierś wznosiła się ciężko i opadała z każdym nowym doznaniem. I niech to diabli, jeśli jego przyszłe ja nie było cholernie utalentowane. Dean był nawet nieco, w przerażający sposób, rozbawiony, zauważając lekkie uczucie dumy torujące sobie drogę przez wszystkie przekleństwa, wyzwiska i bluźnierstwa w jego umyśle.   
Właśnie wtedy Cas zrobił coś, co w jednej przerażającej chwili oczyściło Winchesterowi głowę.  
-D-Dean…  
Zrobił to ten głos. Każdy, kto usłyszałby głos TAK absolutnie rozwiązły, znalazłby się pod jego wpływem. I nie miało znaczenia, że Dean był heterykiem do szpiku kości. Nie liczyło się, że to, co działo się na jego oczach, jedynie go szokowało i przerażało. Nie. Jedyne, co się liczyło, to to, że patrzył na kogoś, kto jest po mistrzowsku doprowadzany do orgazmu. Zaledwie sekundy później Dean uciekał już z chatki, kuśtykając lekko.


	2. Słowo na G

Show nazywał się Słowo na G i był zmorą Deanowej egzystencji. „Hit sezonu!” – głosili krytycy. - “Powiew świeżego powietrza – kultura gejów wychodzi z ukrycia na światło dzienne!”  
Dean bardzo boleśnie pragnął zabić pomysłodawcę tego cholerstwa.  
Było wszędzie – emitowali je w telewizji za każdym razem, gdy włączał telewizor w pokoju, plakaty wisiały w każdym sklepie. Dean stwierdził, że bardzo niechcący zaczyna się orientować w imionach postaci i racjach, jakimi się kierują. Było całkiem jak w przypadku Zmierzchu.  
Tyle tylko, że w Zmierzchu nie występował bohater imieniem Dean, który był do niego cholernie podobny. I to było w całym tym przeklętym syfie najgorsze. Dean mógł jakoś znieść popularny serial o gejowskich związkach, ale żeby jeden z nich wyglądał jak on i do tego nazywał się tak samo? To był jakiś dziki koszmar. Oczywiście Sammy miał z tego niezły ubaw. Dean stracił już rachubę, ile razy wszedł do pokoju stwierdzając, że ten dupek celowo zmienił kanał. A już śmiech za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś zatrzymywał ich na ulicy i prosił Deana o autograf, był zwyczajnie paskudny.  
\- Chłopie, cały wszechświat ci mówi, że jesteś gejem! – zawył ze śmiechu Sam, kiedy zdarzyło się to po raz pierwszy. Ten komentarz zafundował Wielkiej Stopie powrót do motelu, podczas gdy Dean ruszył Impalą przed siebie, parskając cicho i próbując się uspokoić przy Metallice.  
Najgorsze było, że cały czas myślał, iż Sam do miał cholerną rację. Od czasu, kiedy powrócił z przyszłości po zobaczeniu… tego, co zobaczył, świat zdawał się dawać mu znaki z subtelnością godną pociągu towarowego. Dean nie wiedział, czy ten gejowski trend był czymś nowym, czy też może zaczął zauważać to teraz, po tym, jak stanął twarzą w twarz z… z tym, z czym stanął w przyszłości, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że ze strachu niemal świrował.   
Wisienką na tym jakże okropnym torcie był fakt, że wszechświat zdawał się już zdecydowany odnośnie tego, z którym konkretnie kolesiem Dean powinien romansować.  
Dla niego i Casa pojawianie się publicznie było coraz trudniejsze. Wiedzące, ciekawskie spojrzenia ludzi ściskały go w żołądku, ale było dużo gorzej, gdy coś komentowali. A jeśli miałby poprawić kolejną kelnerkę usiłującą polecić im coś specjalnego dla par, to chyba by oszalał.  
Kiedy zaś Gabriel uwięził ich w telewizyjnym świecie, Dean powinien był się od razu domyślić, dokąd to prowadziło.  
\- Zagrać swoje role – kwękał Dean przeciskając się przez zatłoczony klub. – Więc jaka to, do cholery, ma być rola! – wrzasnął, wiedząc, że cholerny Dowcipniś prawdopodobnie go słyszał i śmiał się do rozpuku. Wokół niego ludzie obrócili się, patrząc na niego dziwnie.  
Po ostatniej zmianie programu on i Sam zostali rozdzieleni. Nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy wywołali zdumienie, ale to była, jak do tej pory, najdłuższa solowa przygoda Deana w świecie telewizji. Na dodatek nie miał pojęcia, co robić. Intuicja, która przez ostatnie kilka godzin pchała jego i Sama do przodu, zdawała się prowadzić go przez klub, ale nic nie wyglądało znajomo. Aż do tego momentu zdawał się mieć choćby najlżejsze pojęcie, w jakim programie akurat się znaleźli, ale ten stanowił zagadkę.  
Ludzie wokół niego byli modnie ubrani, popijali z neonowo kolorowych szklanek i tańczyli w rytm jakiejś topowej piosenki, która, o ile dobrze słyszał, na listach przebojów znajdowała się niedorzecznie wysoko; piosenki spopularyzowanej przez…  
O Jezu. Jezu, NIE.  
Dean obrócił się dziko dookoła, patrząc na salę ponownie. Właśnie wtedy zauważył nazwę klubu, wypisaną nad barem wielkimi, kutymi w metalu literami. THE BEAT – głosiła, a Dean zaklął. Głośno.  
\- Dean! Udało ci się! – zagrzmiał głos gdzieś z tyłu, a Dean zrobił w tył zwrot, po to tylko, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z największym Murzynem, jakiego kiedykolwiek widział. Imię samo wypłynęło mu na usta, zanim zdołał je otworzyć.  
\- Ryan – stwierdził drętwo. Ryan Rosen, jak usłużnie poinformował go mózg, był najlepszym przyjacielem Deana Parkera w hitowym programie Słowo na G. Dean chciał umrzeć. Znowu. To się nie mogło dziać. Automatycznie złapał szklankę Martini od przechodzącego kelnera i opróżnił ją duszkiem.  
\- Hej, ogierze, impreza jest tam – powiedział radośnie Ryan, ciągnąc Deana przez tłum z łatwością, jaka przychodzi jedynie naprawdę dużym ludziom. Dean doszedł do wniosku, że inni woleli zejść mu z drogi w obawie, że ze swej wysokości ich nie zauważy.  
\- Będziesz szczęśliwy, że się pojawiłeś – kontynuował Ryan , prowadząc ich przez ciąg schodów aż do loży dla VIP-ów.  
\- A czemu? – zapytał Dean z nutą bólu w głosie. Wzrok, jakim obrzucił go Ryan znad swojego wielkiego, przyodzianego w ciuchy od Armaniego ramienia, sprawił, ze miał ochotę obrócić się na pięcie i uciec.  
\- Daniel tu jest – powiedział wielkolud takim tonem, jakby wręczał czekoladowy batonik głodującemu.  
Dean zmarszczył się na chwilę, zanim mózg wspomógł go informacją, której tak bardzo pragnął nie znać. Chodziło o Daniela Austina – nieco zbuntowanego chłopaka Deana Parkera. I nagle Dean zdał sobie sprawę, w którym epizodzie Słowa na G właśnie utknął. Sammy puszczał go bez przerwy przez tydzień, kiedy odkrył Video na Żądanie w jednym z ich motelowych pokoi.  
Pierwszy pocałunek Deana i Daniela. Matkokurwaświęta.  
\- Dean?  
Dean obrócił się, a tłum przed jedną z lóż uformował przejście i ukazał mu Castiela. Anioł wyglądał na ciężko zmieszanego siadając sztywno w loży z kolorową szklaneczką w ręce. Dean niemal zapłakał z radości.  
\- Cas! Chłopie, jak dobrze cię widzieć! – wykrzyknął, a w głosie słychać było ulgę. – Rozwiń skrzydełka i zabierz nas stąd w cholerę.  
Castiel spojrzał na niego przelotnie, po czym ponownie opuścił wzrok na swoją rękę, wciąż ściskającą kolorowego drinka.  
\- Ja… nie mogę - stwierdził ponuro.  
\- Co? Co to znaczy, że nie możesz? – zapytał Dean bliski histerii. Potem zamrugał, przypominając sobie, z jaką łatwością Dowcipniś wyparował Castiela z japońskiego teleturnieju. Następnie przyjrzał się aniołowi uważniej, zauważając jego sztywną postawę. – Co on ci zrobił?  
\- Nie jestem pewien – wzrok Castiela zdawał się przyrosnąć do szklanki w głębokim zamyśleniu, po czym anioł dodał z powagą – ale wydaję się nie kontrolować swojego ciała.  
\- Szlag by to – stwierdził współczująco Dean, opadając na siedzenie obok Casa.  
\- Ach – wtrącił się nieoczekiwanie Ryan, a Dean aż podskoczył, bo całkowicie o nim zapomniał. Spojrzał w górę na uśmiechniętą twarz wielkoluda. – Widzę, że się odnaleźliście. Dean, to jest Daniel – powiedział, wskazując Castiela. – Danielu, to jest Dean.  
Deana aż zmroziło. Jezu Chryste, nie…  
Zauważył z rosnącym przerażeniem, że Ryan mrugnął do niego.  
\- Bawcie się ładnie, dzieci – powiedział jeszcze olbrzym i odszedł.  
Dean patrzył, jak odchodzi, po czym przeniósł uwagę z powrotem na Castiela… który najwyraźniej grał rolę Daniela Austina w dzisiejszej wersji Show „Jak torturować Deana Winchestera”. Anioł spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
\- Nic nie rozumiem – stwierdził beztrosko. Dean walnął głową w stół.  
\- Hola, hola, nie zachowuj się tak – odezwał się nagle głos rodem z Deanowych koszmarów. Dean podniósł głowę i popatrzył wprost w uśmiechniętą twarz Dowcipnisia.  
\- Ty sukinsynu! – zaryczał Dean, zrywając się pospiesznie z krzesła, aby dorwać i zatłuc gnoja odpowiedzialnego za jego obecną sytuację. Zdołał zrobić zaledwie krok, kiedy stopy przyrosły mu do posadzki.  
\- Ach, powinieneś to wiedzieć, w końcu Dean Parker jest pacyfistą – zakpił Dowcipniś.  
\- Co to ma znaczyć? – Dean zażądał wyjaśnień, wskazując na Casa. – Myślałem, że robiłeś sobie jaja ze mnie i z Sama!  
Dowcipniś radośnie kiwnął głową, wyciągając z kieszeni batonik.  
\- I nadal robię – zapewnił go ten cholernik. – Nie tylko wy potrzebujecie przypomnienia, że macie wczuć się w rolę. – Dowcipniś wziął gryza i oparł się o Deana, spoglądając w dół na Casa. – Buntujący się Castiel? Naprawdę?  
Dean poszedł za jego spojrzeniem i zobaczył, że Cas gapi się na Dowcipnisia i mimo wyraźnych wysiłków nie jest w stanie nic powiedzieć.  
\- A zatem! – ogłosił Dowcipniś, przyciągając do siebie uwagę Deana. – Wy dwaj – jazda na parkiet.  
\- Albo co? – ryknął Dean. – Od tych twoich gierek robi mi się mdło!  
\- Albo odeślę Casa z powrotem do Nieba – powiedział Dowcipniś z nieoczekiwanym chłodem w głosie. – A coś mi mówi, że taki zdrajca jak on nie zostanie tam zbyt ciepło przyjęty.  
Dean zmarszczył się, rzucając spojrzenie na Casa, który wciąż gapił się na tego potwora.  
\- Miłego tańca, chłopcy – stwierdził radośnie Dowcipniś, kończąc batonika i niedbale rzucając papierek na posadzkę. I już go nie było.  
Muzyka ponownie dobiegła do ich uszu, a ludzie znowu zaczęli się poruszać. Dean, stwierdziwszy, że odzyskał zdolność ruchu, powoli obrócił się do Castiela. Cholerna piosenka snuła się gdzieś w tle, a Dean zaklął, bo nagle przypomniał sobie, dlaczego fani programu tak ją kochali.  
\- No chodź, musimy… zatańczyć – powiedział Dean, czując, że zbiera mu się na mdłości. Cas spojrzał na niego, a Dean z jego sfrustrowanego spojrzenia domyślił się reszty. – Wciąż nie możesz mówić?  
Cas pokiwał głową.  
\- Okej – powiedział Dean, szarpnięciem stawiając anioła na nogi, po czym pociągnął go na parkiet. Dobra, zatem Cas nie mógł mówić. Biorąc wszystko pod uwagę, tak było prawdopodobnie lepiej, przynajmniej obędzie się bez niezręcznych tłumaczeń. A już na pewno nie z dwóch stron.  
Zatrzymawszy się na środku parkietu, Dean odwrócił się do Casa, czując napływającą mu do twarzy krew. Jezu, to w ogóle nie było śmieszne.  
\- Najpierw mamy zatańczyć, a potem… potem mamy… - wybełkotał Dean, gubiąc słowa na widok frustracji i zmieszania na twarzy Castiela. Wzdychając, zacisnął oczy i rozmasował sobie nasadę nosa. – Potem, cholera, mamy się pocałować.  
W każdej innej sytuacji widok wyrazu twarzy Castiela wywołałby u Deana napad śmiechu. Biedak wyglądał, jakby ponownie znalazł się w burdelu.  
\- Nie mam na to ochoty tak samo, jak ty – stwierdził Dean zrzędliwie. – Ale masz do wyboru to albo słuchanie muzyki niebios. A nie sądzę, żeby któryś z nas tego chciał.  
Dean obserwował, jak Castiel przetrawia tę informację, i mimo woli zaśmiał się krótko. Było coś szczególnie zabawnego w fakcie, że anioł wolał zaryzykować niebiański opieprz, niż go pocałować. Muzyka rozbrzmiewała wokół nich, zatem Dean wziął głęboki oddech i szarpnięciem przyciągnął Castiela do siebie. Tortury uznano za rozpoczęte.  
Castiel zawsze był od niego nieco niższy; Dean dopiero teraz naprawdę to dostrzegł. Kiedy anioł przysunął się do niego, Dean zauważył, że dzięki temu jest im razem dużo wygodniej . Z pewnością bardziej, niż Dean uważał za możliwe dla dwóch facetów.  
Łowca objął ramieniem barki anioła, a drugą ręką złapał klapy wszechobecnego płaszcza. Nadawał się do tańca jak ryba do latania, ale niech go szlag, jeśli miałby pozwolić, aby Castiela torturowano w Niebie.  
Pomimo ciasnego chwytu i głupio niepewnej postawy Castiel nie próbował się odsuwać. Na kilka pierwszych taktów, kiedy Dean łagodnie się kołysał, anioł całkowicie zesztywniał. Dean doszedł do wniosku, że posąg współpracowałby chętniej, i westchnął.  
Najwyraźniej odczytując jego myśli Castiel nagle poruszył się w jego ramionach, a Dean aż wciągnął powietrze, kiedy anioł zmienił pozycję i z wahaniem oparł dłonie na jego biodrach. W ten sposób było lepiej – a przynajmniej fizycznie wygodniej – dla nich obu, a mimo to Dean był nagle w stanie myśleć tylko o tym, jak przyszły on wyciągnął Przyszłemu Casowi pasek ze spodni.  
Niech to diabli wezmą. Dean powiedziałby, że gorzej już być nie mogło, niestety – wciąż mieli pocałunek do odbębnienia.  
On i Sam ciężko okupili wiedzę, że w telewizyjnym świecie niczego nie robi się na pół gwizdka. Jeśli scenariusz wymagał zalecania lekarstwa na opryszczkę, to się je, cholera, zalecało. Jeśli zaś wymagał, żeby się namiętnie całować… Dean jęknął cicho.  
Tymczasem Cas odprężył się nieco bardziej, jego ciało już nie opierało się o niego tak sztywno. Znikało ryzyko, że anioł odskoczy od niego, zatem i Dean rozluźnił nieco uchwyt na klapach płaszcza, tak, że jego pięść swobodnie spoczywała na piersi Castiela. Dean z zaskoczeniem poczuł bicie jego serca przez wszystkie warstwy ubrań.  
Minęło bardzo dużo czasu, od kiedy Dean kogoś tak dotykał. Jego ludzkie kontakty składały się obecnie z pośpiesznych pukanek w obskurnych motelowych pokojach oraz z desperackich uścisków Sammy`ego, Ellen i Bobby`ego, kiedy dowiadywali się, że żyje. Już od dawna nie stał tak blisko kogoś nie odczuwając jednocześnie ochoty, by się odsunąć. Dla jego zmysłów nie miało większego znaczenia, że kontakt został wymuszony bardzo szczególnymi okolicznościami. Czuł się komfortowo. I kiedy to do niego dotarło, wystraszył się nie na żarty.  
Odchrząkując lekko, Dean odsunął się nieco od ciepłego ciała Casa, ignorując zdradziecką chęć zrobienia dokładnie na odwrót, i spojrzał na Castiela.  
\- Okej, tyle powinno wystarczyć – powiedział, z radością zauważając, że głos nie trzęsie mu się tak, jak się tego obawiał. Kierując wzrok w dół poczuł, że rumieniec powraca mu na twarz z pełną mocą. Cas, ze swojej strony, patrzył na niego w znajomo poważny sposób, bardzo niebieskimi i bardzo onieśmielającymi oczami, zwłaszcza z tak bliska. – A teraz to… to drugie – dorzucił niepewnie, unikając wzroku Castiela. Wciągnął powietrze. – Gotowy?  
Oczy Castiela na moment spoczęły na ustach Deana, zanim skinął twierdząco głową. Dean z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że ten prosty gest gwałtownie przyśpieszył mu tętno.  
\- Dobra – wyszeptał i, zanim zdołał pomyśleć za dużo, zamknął oczy i skrócił dystans między nimi.   
Nie było ani delikatnie, ani powoli – nie dopuścił do tego. Zamiast tego przelał w pocałunek cały swój gniew i frustrację z powodu tej sytuacji i starał się o tym nie myśleć. A przynajmniej próbował. Jego zmysły wciąż kipiały i dostarczały informacji o tym, co się dzieje. Na przykład takiej, że zarost anioła nie jest, co niesamowite, tak zły w dotyku, jak się tego obawiał. Albo takiej, że ręce przedtem spoczywające na jego biodrach nagle przyciągnęły go bliżej z siłą imadła…  
Umysł Deana zawirował w panice, zatem kiedy Cas pod wpływem pocałunku rozchylił usta, Winchester zareagował instynktownie, pochylając głowę i przejmując całkowitą, zaborczą kontrolę nad sytuacją. Pożądliwy dźwięk, jaki wyrwał się po tym z ust Castiela, podziałał na Deana jak kubeł zimnej wody.  
Dean wzdrygnął się i całym sobą przerwał pocałunek, z taką siłą, że cofnęło go o kilka stóp. Jezukurwachryste, co się właśnie wydarzyło?  
Dean podniósł pełen niedowierzania wzrok na Castiela, dostając identyczne spojrzenie w zamian. Oznaczało to prawdopodobnie, że wyglądał równie kurewsko lubieżnie. Boże. Dean postanowił się zabić i do diabła ze światem.  
W nagle cichym pomieszczeniu rozległy się oklaski. Tłum ich otaczający zatrzymał się ponownie, a Dean potrząsnął głową i przyszpilił Dowcipnisia wzrokiem.  
\- Chłopcy! – gnojek wydawał się być zachwycony. – Wow, po prostu wow! – kontynuował ze śmiechem. – Aż mi ciary przeszły!  
Dean jęknął i gwałtownie wytarł ręką usta – wciąż, do cholery, wyczuwał smak Casa, niech to szlag.   
\- Zatańczyliśmy, jak nam zagrałeś, teraz nas wypuść –sarknął.  
\- O nie nie nie, tu nie chodziło o dojście do mety, to była chwilowa zmiana partnerów, żeby podgrzać atmosferę – wyszczerzył się Dowcipniś. Dean jeszcze nigdy w swoim życiu tak bardzo nie pragnął mieć broni. – Teraz polecimy z programem tak, jak zwykle!  
Dean klął długo i siarczyście, kiedy scena zmieniła się ponownie. A kiedy Sam zapytał go minutę później, czemu wyglądał, jakby właśnie przebiegł maraton, skłamał, aby obronić swój tyłek.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel nie zamierzał się upijać, po prostu nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jest to w ogóle możliwe. Jo i Ellen jednak raczej nieugięcie przekonywały go do spróbowania, więc najpierw opróżnił wszystkie butelki w domu Bobby`ego. Jo i Ellen uznały to oczywiście za niezwykle zabawne, ale że same wchłonęły wcześniej sporą ilość alkoholu, Castiel doszedł do wniosku, że czyni on świat zabawniejszym.  
Prawdę mówiąc, Castiel nie był do końca przekonany, że tak rzeczywiście jest – większość drinków po prostu przyćmiewała mu umysł.  
Kiedy rozmowa skierowała się na pijackie zabawy, wziął w niej udział, raczej szczęśliwy, że może sprawić radość dwóm nowym przyjaciołom. Kiedy jednak pytania zboczyły w stronę hedonistycznych rozkoszy, pożałował, że się dwa razy nie zastanowił.  
\- Cas! – zawołała głośno Jo, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. – Prawda czy wyzwanie?  
\- Prawda – powiedział jak zwykle Castiel. Uważał to wyjście za łatwiejsze.  
Jo pochyliła się w jego stronę, a oczy migotały jej zarówno ze śmiechu, jak i z powodu wypitego alkoholu.   
\- Całowałeś się kiedykolwiek? – zapytała z delikatną niegodziwością w głosie, której Castiel nie potrafił umiejscowić.  
Z całą pewnością to alkohol spowodował, że Castiel nagle się zarumienił. Było to onieśmielające uczucie, które rozpoznał jedynie dzięki wspomnieniom Jimmy`ego Novaka, uśpionym głęboko w jego ciele.   
Tak, całował się. To wspomnienie nieodmiennie go załamywało i peszyło. Ciało Deana naciskające na jego ciało, usta gorąco i mocno dotykające jego własnych… Castiel wiedział, że nigdy tego nie zapomni. I to nie tylko dlatego, że anioły zapamiętywały wszystko.  
Słyszał, że niektóre ludzkie wspomnienia bledną z upływem czasu, z kolei pewni ludzie byli zdolni je wręcz wyprzeć. Anioły nigdy nie były w stanie tego zrobić. Dla Castiela pocałunek sprzed kilku miesięcy był nadal tak samo żywy, jak w chwili, kiedy się to działo. Nigdy przedtem nie zazdrościł ludziom ich ułomności, ale jeśli to sprawiało, że mogli zapominać, to tak, zazdrościł im teraz.  
Pocałunek Deana był jednocześnie intensywny, przerażający i cenny i jego wspomnienie zawsze sprawiało, że umysł Castiela sam wiązał się w supełki. Anioły nie odczuwały, przynajmniej nie tak, jak ludzie, a mimo to Castiel wiedział, że poczuł coś tego dnia dzięki ustom Deana. Coś wielkiego i niekontrolowanego złapało go wewnątrz i zmieniło na zawsze. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł takiej… jedności. I jednocześnie był absolutnie przerażony.  
Castiel próbował pogadać z Deanem o tym, co zaszło, i to wielokrotnie, ale zawsze był odrzucany. Dean zdawał się być na dobrej drodze, aby całkowicie wyprzeć to zajście i chociaż Castiel doskonale rozumiał powody, nie uśmiechało mu się być jedynym, który pamięta.  
Jo śmiejąc się podniosła głos, ściągając uwagę Castiela na sprawy bieżące.  
\- Całowałeś! Widać to po tobie! – krzyknęła i Castiel nagle pożałował, że w ogóle dołączył do gry. Uczucie to się nasiliło, kiedy usłyszał kolejne pytanie dziewczyny. – Kto to był?  
Castiel poczuł, że robi mu się słabo. Choć nikt nigdy nie powiedział tego wprost, instynktownie wiedział, że Dean nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek dowiedział się o tym pocałunku. Ale skłamać nie mógł – reguły gry były jasne i nie można ich było ignorować. Kiedy się to robiło, powstawał chaos. Jego życie było tego świadectwem. Już otwierał usta do odpowiedzi, kiedy nagle wtrąciła się Ellen.  
\- O nie, Joanno Beth, znasz zasady – powiedziała z uśmiechem.- Możesz zadać tylko jedno pytanie.  
Jo wyglądała na zgorszoną.  
\- Ale mamo! - krzyknęła, a Castiel ujrzał, jak Ellen zaśmiała się radośnie, nalewając sobie kolejnego drinka.  
\- Żadnych ale. Teraz moja kolej.  
Kolejna runda pytań minęła niewyraźnie dzięki tequili i Castiel na chwilę zapomniał, jak mało mu brakowało, by naruszyć zaufanie Deana. Ale potem gra zatoczyła kolejne koło i znowu nadeszła kolej Jo. Wystarczył mu rzut oka na jej twarz, by wiedzieć, o co zamierzała zapytać.  
Zatem, kiedy to potworne pytanie Prawda czy Wyzwanie padło, Castiel zrobił jedyne, co mógł. Wybrał Wyzwanie. Już mu się wydawało, że oto wyszedł z przysłowiowego lasu, kiedy zobaczył triumfującą minę Jo.  
\- Wiesz, że jeśli nie podejmiesz wyzwania, będziesz musiał odpowiedzieć mi na pytanie, prawda? – zapytała podstępnie, a Castiel skinął głową. Zasady, bądź co bądź, były jasne. Uśmiech rozlewający się na twarzy dziewczyny po tej odpowiedzi mógłby nawet demona skłonić do robienia notatek.  
\- Wyzywam cię… byś pocałował Deana Winchestera – zachichotała maniakalnie. Castiel poczuł, że skręca mu się żołądek, kiedy Ellen zawyła ze śmiechu. W tej chwili Castiel uświadomił sobie, że kobiety naprawdę są złe.  
To był… kłopot. Nie umknęła mu ironia sytuacji – nie chcąc, by ludzie dowiedzieli się o ich pierwszym pocałunku, został zmuszony, by to doświadczenie powtórzyć. Deanowi z pewnością się to nie spodoba.  
Przyglądając się obu kobietom rozważył swoje możliwości i podjął decyzję. Kiedy wstał i wychylił ostatni kieliszek Tequili, widok twarzy Jo i Ellen niemal go rozbawił – co prawdopodobnie dowodziło, że alkohol miał jednak wpływ na nastrój.  
\- Za-zamierzasz to zrobić? – zapytała Jo głosem piskliwym z niedowierzania. Castiel ją zignorował, odwracając się z determinacją do wyjścia i lekko słaniając po drodze.  
\- O mój Boże, on to zrobi! – usłyszał krzyk Jo, który następnie zagłuszyły odgłosy dwóch kobiet ruszających za nim w pościg.  
Naczynie Castiela okazało się kłopotliwe. Czuł, jak wali mu serce, a dłonie zaczęły się pocić. Wciągnął głęboko powietrze, zanim w ogóle sobie uświadomił, że tego potrzebował, próbując uciszyć ból gdzieś między łopatkami. Uczucie było silne i szalone. Nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył czegoś podobnego i zastanowił się, nie po raz pierwszy zresztą, jak ludzie radzili sobie z szaleństwem.  
Dean znajdował się w pokoju obok, siedząc za potwornie zagraconym biurkiem Bobby`ego i zalewał się nad starożytnymi tekstami. Gdzieś obok Sam robił to samo, bazgrząc coś leniwie w notesie. Castiel skierował wzrok na piwo stojące przed Deanem.

 

Dean spojrzał w górę, kiedy Cas zjawił się obok, i aż otwarł szerzej oczy.  
\- Jezu, wszystko z tobą ok? – zapytał, patrząc na rozczochrane włosy i nastroszony krawat anioła. Ale to widok jego oczu sprawił, że ścisnęło go w brzuchu. Castiel wyglądał na… kurewsko przerażonego.  
Nie odpowiadając anioł oparł się o niego i wyjął piwo z zagięcia łokcia, stawiając je do pionu i opróżniając butelkę długą serią łyków. Dean zaszokowany spojrzał przez pokój na Sama, który wyglądał na podobnie wystraszonego jak on, po czym zauważył Jo i Ellen przy drzwiach, chichoczące histerycznie.   
– Co mu zrobiłyście, do cholery? – zapytał, mrużąc oczy i czując zaskakujący gniew w piersi. Cas był… cóż, był niewinny. Przynajmniej do pewnego stopnia. I chociaż Dean sam w przeszłości próbował mu uszkodzić aureolę, to odkrył, że gdy robi to ktoś inny, strasznie go to wkurza.  
Jo zacharczała, NAPRAWDĘ zacharczała ze śmiechu.  
\- Poczekaj tylko! – zachichotała takim tonem, że na zmartwieniometrze Deana niemal zabrakło skali. Miał tylko sekundę, by ponownie spojrzeć na zmieszaną twarz Sama, zanim zobaczył, jak oczy brata rozszerzają się na widok Casa. Było za późno, by samemu mógł coś zrobić. Kiedy ponownie zwrócił na niego uwagę, Castiel już trzymał go mocno za kołnierz kurtki i wciągał go w silny, desperacki i aż nazbyt boleśnie znajomy pocałunek.  
Dean zapiszczał – będzie temu zaprzeczać aż do grobowej deski – podnosząc dłonie, by odepchnąć ciało Castiela napierające na niego, po czym odkrył, że zamiast tego ręce zacisnęły się zdradziecko na płaszczu anioła. Mógł twierdzić, że Cas zmusił go do otwarcia ust, że wymusił pogłębienie pocałunku i Bóg wie, że dla patrzących tak to prawdopodobnie wyglądało, ale w jednej szalonej chwili Dean zdał sobie sprawę, że na to pozwolił.   
Świadomość, dzięki podwójnemu doświadczeniu, że Castiel cholernie dobrze całuje, sprawiła, że znalazł się we własnym szczególnym piekle.  
Skończyło się równie szybko, jak zaczęło – Castiel odsunął się od niego z nieco rozkojarzonym wzrokiem. Dean bezceremonialnie opadł z powrotem na krzesło, kiedy Cas go puścił, i zagapił się na anioła. Sądząc z ciszy, jaka zapadła w pokoju, inni zrobili tak samo.  
Lekko się kołysząc Castiel spojrzał na Ellen i Jo.  
\- Wasza kolej – powiedział cicho. Po czym bardzo spokojnie i z jakimś nierzeczywistym wdziękiem osunął się na podłogę.


	4. Dzień później

Castiel postawił sobie za punkt honoru, aby trzymać się z dala od głów Deana i Sama. W bardzo nieprzyjemny sposób dowiedział się, jak bracia postrzegali jego nawyk zaglądania innym do umysłów i, aby oszczędzić dalszych nieporozumień, zatrzymywał tę zdolność dla siebie. Była to grzeczność, którą wyświadczał niewielu ludziom. Bobby, Jo i Ellen zasłużyli na miejsce na liście tych osób zwyczajnie dlatego, że Dean miał niesamowitą zdolność wyczuwania, kiedy anioł „robił im najazd na prywatność” i zagapił się na niego, kiedy stało się to w jego obecności.  
Ale dzień po epizodzie z grą Prawda czy Wyzwanie Castiel czuł się fatalnie. Kac – tak to nazywali Dean i Sam. Jakkolwiek to nazwać, uczucie było bardzo nieprzyjemne i rujnowało jego samokontrolę. Rzut oka na umysł Jo, kiedy siedzieli razem w samochodzie, był przypadkiem. To, że się natychmiast nie wycofał… cóż, to… nie był przypadek.  
Czytanie myśli w dużym stopniu przypominało czytanie książki z ruchomymi literami. Nic nie było stałe, a słowa wydawały się zmieniać z chwilą, kiedy się na nie patrzyło. Castiel był jednak raczej dobry w rozszyfrowywaniu tego chaosu. Umożliwiły mu to tysiąclecia praktyki.  
To, że sceny odgrywanej w głowie Jo nie musiał odszyfrowywać, było nieco onieśmielające. Tylko prawdziwe skupienie dawało tak czysty obraz. A ten był wręcz kryształowo przejrzysty.  
Najpierw Castiel pomyślał, że zobaczył wspomnienie z zeszłej nocy. Większość wyglądała tak samo – on, kroczący przez gabinet w stronę Deana oraz jego zszokowany wzrok, kiedy Castiel porwał łowcę z krzesła. Nie uświadamiał sobie, że coś było źle, dopóki wyobrażony on nie oderwał się od Deana na nieco dłużej, niż to miało miejsce w rzeczywistości.  
Marszcząc się nieco, Castiel podszedł mentalnie bliżej. Kiedy ręce Deana, zaciśnięte na płaszczu drugiego Castiela nagle zacieśniły chwyt, przyciągając go bliżej, anioł uświadomił sobie, że ogląda zupełnie odmienną wersję wydarzeń, niż w rzeczywistości. To nie było wspomnienie, tylko… fantazja.  
Wiedział, że powinien był odejść; powinien był się wycofać i zapewnić Jo odrobinę prywatności, ale ciekawość trzymała go na miejscu. Patrzył z zainteresowaniem, jak drugi on jęknął, puszczając kurtkę Deana, by przeczesać dłońmi włosy łowcy. Ten Dean wydawał się cieszyć tym gestem, wyginając się w stronę drugiego Castiela tak, że prawdziwy Cas wbrew własnej woli przełknął ciężko ślinę.  
Wielokrotnie widział ludzi cieszących się swoją bliskością – było to instynktowne działanie, związane z potrzebą przedłużenia gatunku. Logicznie rzecz biorąc, Castiel to wiedział.   
Ale TO… Castiel patrzył, jak drugi on popchnął Deana w stronę biurka i potem powoli i stanowczo w dół, niemal kładąc go na blacie, a potem sam pochylił się nad łowcą. Castiel poruszył się lekko. To było coś całkowicie… odmiennego.  
Castiel nie wiedział, czy dzieje się tak dlatego, że patrzył na siebie i Deana – czy raczej na nich w takiej postaci, jaką wyobrażała sobie Jo – ale coś w tej scenie sprawiało, że serce waliło mu jak młotem. Stwierdził, że zaschło mu w ustach, kiedy patrzył, jak drugi on zrzuca wiecznie obecny płaszcz, a Dean zajmuje się krawatem, wyłuskując go z kołnierzyka, jednocześnie wydając szorstki dźwięk głęboko z gardła. Potem przyszła kolej na guziki, ale najpierw drugi Castiel podniósł się nieco, zdejmując Deanowi koszulkę przez głowę i na ułamek sekundy przerywając ich pocałunek. Potem dłonie Deana zajęły się koszulą drugiego Castiela, zdejmując mu ją z ramion, i zaczęły go pieścić.  
Castiel nie mógł nie zauważyć, że skóra była nieźle oddana. Jo dobrze znała Deana, czego dowodziło jej wyobrażenie jego osoby. Castiel wielokrotnie zobaczył łowcę w różnych stadiach nagości w trakcie ich znajomości, więc był w stanie ocenić, że wersja Jo była niemal idealna. Mimo to zaskoczyło go zdumiewająco dobre przedstawienie jego własnej fizycznej postaci.  
Patrzył, jak mięśnie grają pod skórą drugiego Castiela, kiedy Dean sporadycznie przesuwał po nich dłońmi, ściskając je i gładząc. Był to zachwycający obraz, a oglądanie go czyniło całość jeszcze bardziej nierzeczywistą.  
Castiel patrzył, jak Dean wyprężył się nad biurkiem z chrapliwym jękiem, gdy pochylony nad nim drugi Cas wytyczył na szyi szlak pocałunków, a potem – Castiel szeroko otwarł oczy – wgryzł się w szyję łowcy. Dźwięk dobiegający z gardła drugiego Deana uderzył Castiela gdzieś w podbrzusze, w dość ostry sposób przywołując wspomnienie ich pierwszego pocałunku.  
„-Kurwa… Cas…” – zaklął drugi Dean, a Castiela zaskoczył jego głos – głęboki, niespełniony i… wymawiający jego imię. Z jakiegoś powodu było to najważniejsze. Z pewnością nie byłby w stanie tego zapomnieć.   
Właśnie w tym momencie matka Jo przerwała jej ciąg myśli, przywracając ją rzeczywistości, a przy okazji świadomość Castielowi.  
Resztę podróży z nimi spędził trzymając swój umysł na wodzy, walcząc z ciekawością, która popychała go do podejrzenia, choćby tylko raz, myśli dziewczyny. Wytrzymał.  
Przez resztę dnia jego kontrola nie była już tak solidna.  
Cas zawsze monitorował myśli otaczających go ludzi. Działo się to automatycznie i z reguły nawet tego nie zauważał. Ale teraz… za każdym razem, kiedy łapał kogoś wyobrażającego sobie jego i Deana, zatrzymywał się na chwilę, by przyjrzeć się bliżej. Liczba cielesnych fantazji, na jakie się natknął, była niemal śmieszna.  
Ale trochę go to też… ciekawiło. Wbrew sobie Castiel odkrył, że jest zaintrygowany. Zawsze lubił się uczyć, a większość wiedzy, którą zdobył na ziemi, pochodziła z umysłów innych ludzi. Powiedział więc sobie, że teraz było tak samo – po prostu kolejna forma ludzkich interakcji, którą starał się zrozumieć. Tyle że, oczywiście, żadna inna nie powodowała u niego zadyszki. I od żadnej innej nie łaskotały go dłonie – zupełnie jakby jego ręce przesuwały się po prawdziwym ciele Deana.  
Ale Castiel postanowił zignorować to uczucie. Patrzył i uczył się.  
Bo Castiel był pojętnym uczniem.


	5. Fanka

\- Coś jest na rzeczy, Sammy! Mówię ci!  
Sam tylko przewrócił oczami.  
\- Dean, ja żartowałem, kiedy powiedziałem, że wszechświat się na ciebie uwziął, wiesz o tym, prawda? – powiedział ze zmęczeniem.   
Sam obserwował z rozdrażnieniem, jak brat męczy się za kółkiem. Serio, to już było więcej niż trochę śmieszne. Od czasu wybryku Jo i Ellen na dzień przed tym, zanim nie udało im się zabić Lucyfera, Dean rzucał się jak pchła na kołnierzu. Nie był nawet w stanie spojrzeć na biednego Casa, co w równym stopniu Sama irytowało i śmieszyło.  
Zatem anioł dał się wciągnąć w grę Prawda czy Wyzwanie? Więc Jo miała podstępne poczucie humoru? O ile Sam mógł stwierdzić, całe doświadczenie było po prostu cudownie śmieszne. Szczególnie, gdy Cas wytrzeźwiał i w pełni uprzytomnił sobie, co zrobił. Sam zamierzał cenić wyraz twarzy Casa, kiedy następnego dnia niezdarnie, przy pomocy Ellen i Jo, wrócił do domu, aż do końca życia. W pewien sposób dzięki temu wspomnienie o Ellen i Jo nie było tak gorzkie – mogli pamiętać śmiech, zanim zaczął się horror.  
Za to Dean… Sam nie pamiętał, żeby jego bratu kiedykolwiek tak brakowało poczucia humoru. Nawet wojna o program telewizyjny, którego bohater wyglądał trochę jak on, to był przy tym pikuś. Z kolei, kiedy ostatnio Sam dla żartu zmienił kanał na Słowo na G, Dean niemal przebił nogą telewizor…  
\- Coś się dzieje – wygłosił Dean. – I ma to związek ze mną i Casem.  
Sam ponownie przewrócił oczami.  
\- Poważnie, Dean, to był tylko jeden pocałunek! – jęknął. – Do tego wymuszony!  
Po tym oświadczeniu zapadła cisza i Sam, spojrzawszy na brata, zobaczył, jak drga mu mięsień w szczęce. Ten znak nigdy wcześniej go nie zawiódł, zawsze zdradzał uczucia Deana.  
Nie. Moż. Li. We.  
\- To był tylko jeden pocałunek, prawda, Dean? – zapytał, starannie kontrolując napięcie w głosie. Mięsień zadrgał ponownie. Sam zarechotał z niedowierzaniem, zanim mógł się opanować. Spojrzenie, jakie rzucił mu brat, było zarówno obietnicą mordu, jak i w dużym stopniu potwierdzeniem.  
Sam z wysiłkiem przeszedł od śmiechu do kaszlu.  
\- I… kiedy? – spytał, od razu planując nowe żarty z brata dzięki broni, którą właśnie zyskał. Poczuł się, jakby zdobył Świętego Graala. O tym dniu będą śpiewać piosenki… Obserwował z radością, jak Dean skręca się pod jego spojrzeniem.  
\- Gabriel, okej? – powiedział gwałtownie Dean. – Wepchnął mnie i Casa do odcinka tego jebanego show.  
Sam otwarł szerzej oczy.  
\- Słowo na G? – spytał, a od powstrzymywanego śmiechu rozbolały go ramiona. Bardzo nagle zdał sobie sprawę, czemu Dean docenił niektóre wybryki eks-archanioła. Wrzucić Deana do Słowa na G było prawdziwie natchnionym pomysłem.  
\- To nie jest śmieszne! – kwęknął Dean udowadniając, że ukrywanie rozbawienia kiepsko Samowi szło. Wreszcie młodszy brat się poddał, śmiejąc się długo i głośno na widok wyrazu twarzy Deana.   
\- Żartujesz? To jest fantastycznie śmieszne! – zachwycił się Sam, z charkotem wciągając powietrze.  
\- To jest złe! – wrzasnął Dean, co sprawiło, że Sam zaśmiał się jeszcze bardziej. – Nie jestem gejem!  
\- Nie, jesteś anioło-seksualny – stwierdził Sam i zarechotał dwukrotnie silniej. O Boże, już od dawna się tak nie śmiał – zapomniał wręcz, jak to boli. Tyle, że w naprawdę niesamowity sposób. Przez chwilę w samochodzie panowała atmosfera niemal jak za dawnych czasów, sprzed szaleństwa z Lilith i Żółtookim. Zanim zadał się z Ruby, a brat zaczął spoglądać na niego jak na obcego. Bóg jeden wie, że ich związek nigdy nie był łatwy – i to jak diabli – ale Sam tęsknił za zgryźliwym humorem i złośliwymi kawałami, jakie sobie robili. Tęsknił za starszym bratem.  
\- Dupek z ciebie, wiesz o tym – wymruczał Dean, a Sam się wyszczerzył, wycierając łzy z twarzy i z sercem lżejszym niż w ciągu kilku ostatnich miesięcy.  
\- Daj spokój, Dean, to jest po prostu piękne – stwierdził radośnie. – Gdyby to mnie się tak trafiło, nie dałbyś mi z tym żyć.  
Dean chwilę pomyślał, po czym lekko wzruszył ramionami – widomy znak, że Sam miał rację. Sam uśmiechnął się i z powrotem umościł na siedzeniu. To, że nadal jechali, było dowodem umiejętności Deana. Gdyby Sam tak się wściekł, z pewnością wyrżnęliby w drzewo.  
\- Więc po co teraz jedziemy do Chucka? Sprawdzić, czy ktoś cię nie przeklął? – zapytał z wyraźnym rozbawieniem w głosie.  
\- Coś w tym stylu – Dean poważnie pokiwał głową.  
\- Dlaczego teraz? – zapytał Sam. – Przecież ta gra… to było całe miesiące temu.  
Nie przegapił tego, że brat w odpowiedzi zawiercił się niespokojnie na siedzeniu, ale zaakceptował jego „Bez powodu” wyjaśnienie. Na razie miał dość zabawy kosztem brata, a z doświadczenia wiedział, że jeśli przeciągnie strunę, będzie się budził przy grzmiącej muzyce Led Zeppelin.  
Dean wprowadził samochód na ulicę, na której mieszkał Chuck, i zgasił samochód na podjeździe przed dwupiętrową ruderą należącą do pisarza. Wtedy Sam przypomniał sobie coś, co zmroziło mu krew w żyłach.  
\- Yyy… nie sądzisz, że Becky tu jest, prawda? – spytał drżącym głosem.  
Prawdą było, że kiedy się ostatnio spotkali, zdawała się przenieść swoje uczucia na Chucka – i Bogu dzięki – ale Sam nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek zapomni ten pełen uwielbienia wyraz jej oczu, kiedy spojrzała na niego pierwszy raz… a potem drugi… a potem znowu…  
Dziewczyna była po prostu straszna.  
Dean, ten gnojek, zaśmiał się krótko gramoląc się z samochodu.  
\- Chłopie, liczę na to – stwierdził z zadowoleniem. - Całkowicie na to zasłużyłeś.  
Sam skrzywił się. Jego zdaniem nikt nie zasługiwał na stalkera, a co dopiero takiego, który spędzał czas pisząc fikcyjne historyjki o tym, jak bracia zabawiają się ze sobą.  
\- Poważnie – czy Chuck powiedział, że ona tu będzie? – zapytał zmartwiony, kiedy weszli na ganek, a Dean zadzwonił do drzwi.  
\- Koleś, nie pytałem – rzucił Dean przez ramię. – Wyluzuj.  
Oczywiście chwilę później Becky otwarła drzwi. Do. Cholery. Sam postanowił zmierzyć się z jej nadmiernym entuzjazmem niczym pływak z rekinem zmierzającym w jego stronę.  
\- JESTEŚCIE! – krzyknęła radośnie, a Sam cicho jęknął, rzucając Deanowi spojrzenie, kiedy ten palant się zaśmiał. Chwilę później uśmieszek zamienił się w zaskoczenie, kiedy Becky rzuciła się nie na Sama, ale na Deana, za ramię ciągnąc go do domu.  
Sam zamrugał niepewnie w wejściu. No dobra…  
Sam zamknął drzwi, po czym poszedł za Deanem w głąb korytarza. Kiedy wszedł do pokoju, zastał tam DZIWNĄ scenę.  
\- Cas? – zapytał, zauważając anioła siedzącego na środku pokoju. – Co ty tu robisz?  
Castiel na chwilę spojrzał na niego z powagą, po czym rzucił spojrzenie na Chucka. Nie dało się nie zauważyć, że Deana starał się omijać wzrokiem. Kiedy jednak Sam się głębiej zastanowił, doszedł do wniosku, że Cas tak samo unika spojrzenia Deana, jak Dean jego. Zatem nie tylko jego brat świrował. Sam aż przygryzł wargi ze śmiechu.  
\- Chuck do mnie zadzwonił – powiedział ze stoickim spokojem Castiel, na co Chuck westchnął z rozdrażnieniem. Przynajmniej raz pisarz nie był ubrany w piżamę i flanelowy szlafrok – uniwersalny strój osób pracujących w domu. Prawdopodobnie było to dzieło Becky.  
\- Powtarzam ci chyba po raz setny, nie dzwoniłem…  
\- Przysłałeś wiadomość tekstową – wszedł mu w słowo Castiel, na co Sam i Chuck wymienili spojrzenia. O rany…  
Dean najwyraźniej też się już zorientował.  
\- Becky? Co, u diabła? – zapytał gburowato, próbując bezskutecznie wyrwać się z jej uścisku. Becky ze swojej strony absolutnie nie przejęła się faktem, że ją kolejny raz przyłapano.  
\- Pomyślałam, że wy dwaj powinniście pogadać – stwierdziła radośnie, strzelając oczami od Deana do zdezorientowanego Castiela. – No wiecie… o TYM – dodała tonem osoby przekazującej wielką i poufną informację. A potem mrugnęła. Bardzo źle. Rozbawienie ponownie wezbrało wewnątrz Sama, kiedy zaczęło do niego docierać, co się dzieje. Dziewczyna miała to wypisane na twarzy, kiedy jej spojrzenie tańczyło między jego bratem a Casem.  
\- Chuck – zamruczał Dean, cicho i niebezpiecznie. – Powiedz mi, że nie zacząłeś publikować ponownie.  
Chuck potrząsnął przecząco głową.  
\- Nie! Oczywiście, że nie! – powiedział szybko, kurcząc się pod spojrzeniem Deana. – Ja tylko… piszę…  
Wyraz twarzy Deana mógł kruszyć szkło. Sam powstrzymał najszczerszą chęć parsknięcia.  
\- I niech zgadnę, pozwalałeś Becky czytać szkice – powiedział Sam, bezskutecznie próbując ukryć uśmieszek. Spojrzenie Deana obiecywało mu śmierć z powodu tych kłopotów.  
\- Tylko drugie projekty! – wykrzyknęła z zachwytem Becky, a Chuck ze zmęczeniem potarł czoło. – Były… - Becky przerwała chichocząc, a jej oczy ponownie przebiegły od Casa do Deana – fantastyczne.  
Sam pośpiesznie zakaszlał próbując ukryć śmiech, podczas gdy Dean piorunował Becky wzrokiem.  
\- Jeśli nie jestem tu potrzebny, to już pójdę – niespodziewanie odezwał się Castiel, a Sam zauważył, jak oczy anioła na moment spoczęły na jego bracie.  
Dean odwrócił się i skinął głową.   
\- Idź – powiedział. – Zadzwonimy, jeśli będziemy cię potrzebować.  
Castiel pokiwał głową i… nie poruszył się. Sam patrzył, jak anioł zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając w pomieszaniu na swoje ciało.  
\- Cas? – zapytał Sam. Wszyscy w pokoju spojrzeli na anioła.  
\- Jestem związany – powiedział poważnie Castiel.  
\- Co? – zapytał głośno Dean. – Jak to jest… - skojarzył, czego właśnie domyślił się Sam. Bracia jednocześnie spojrzeli na Becky, która wyszczerzyła się do nich z pokoju.  
\- Och, ty też nigdzie nie możesz iść – Becky radośnie zwróciła się do Deana. – Nie, dopóki się – kolejny zduszony chichot - nie pocałujecie.  
Na chwilę zapanowała pełna cisza, po czym Dean spojrzał oskarżycielsko na Sama.  
\- Nie jestem przeklęty, co?

 

Dean westchnął i osunął się na podłogę na środku pokoju. Opierał się o niewidzialną barierę, który to fakt stracił wszelki urok nowości po tym, jak dobrze ponad dwie godziny temu cholerstwo zaczęło się kurczyć.  
Tak, nie tylko zostali obaj z Casem uwięzieni w jakimś cholernym akwarium; akwarium się powoli zmniejszało, pchając ich ku sobie, czy tego chcieli, czy nie.  
Popołudnie minęło na wrzaskach, groźbach, wreszcie próbach znalezienia wyjścia z obecnego kłopotu. Jednak zaklęcie użyte przez Becky należało do tych z górnej półki. Było doskonałe i nie do złamania, chyba, że pocałunkiem. Cholernym KOLEJNYM pocałunkiem. Dean znowu zawarczał, powodując, że Cas spojrzał na niego z naprzeciwka.  
Oczywiście anioł mógł barierę złamać; na ziemi niewiele rzeczy mogło go zatrzymać. Ale najwyraźniej wyrwanie się bez zabicia wszystkich w promieniu 2 mil nie było możliwe. O rosnącej frustracji Deana mógł świadczyć fakt, że ta możliwość z godziny na godzinę coraz bardziej go kusiła.  
Niewiele wcześniej zapadła noc, a wtedy Dean stracił cierpliwość. Przeklinając, na czym świat stoi wykopał Sama, Chucka i Becky z pokoju i nakazał zabarykadować drzwi. Jeśli już musiał przez to przejść, to nie życzył sobie mieć żadnej cholernej widowni. Sam obiecał wrócić do motelu, zaś Chuck spojrzał na podekscytowaną twarz Becky i zadeklarował, że tę noc spędzą u niej, bardzo, BARDZO daleko od pokusy, aby zejść na dół.  
I tak siedzieli, Dean po jednej stronie niewidzialnego balonu, Cas po drugiej. Minęło ponad pół godziny, a Dean wciąż nie mógł się przemóc, aby wreszcie mieć kłopot z głowy. Cas tez nie wykazywał inicjatywy. Zdawał się równie ogłuszony jak on.  
Było absolutnie i całkowicie nieśmieszne, że znowu znaleźli się w tym samym cholernym miejscu. Już dwukrotnie Dean poczuł usta anioła na swoich i, jakby nie było to dość okropne, zaczął o tym ŚNIĆ. To przelało czarę – właśnie o to Sam tak cholernie przenikliwie dopytywał się w samochodzie. A kiedy Anna przekradła się do wspomnienia incydentu z Gabrielem, zdał sobie sprawę, jak mu się wszystko spierdoliło.  
Dean wciąż pamiętał, jak krzywo na niego spojrzała podglądając scenę. – Zatem – powiedziała – o tym właśnie marzysz.  
Dean westchnął na to wspomnienie. Wciąż dziwnie mu się myślało o Annie i o tym, czym się stała po lekcjach posłuszeństwa w Niebie. W pewien sposób upewniło go to, że wolałby pocałować Castiela, niż pozwolić Gabrielowi odesłać go do domu.   
Cas wyjaśnił mu, zacinając się – i cholernie niepewnym tonem – dlaczego dokładnie podjął wyzwanie Jo. Dean nie wątpił, że alkohol miał duży wpływ na tę decyzję, ale nie mógł obwiniać anioła, żeby nie wiem jak bardzo chciał. W końcu ten idiota próbował dotrzymać sekretu – i Dean był z tego zadowolony pomimo strasznych konsekwencji tej decyzji.  
Ale z drugiej strony Cas właśnie taki był – lojalny i mocny, aż niemal do jakiejś przesady. Prawdą było również, że to właśnie zaufanie Deana ucierpiało ostatnio najbardziej, po całym koszmarze z Sammym i demonami czającymi się na nich z każdej strony. I chociaż bracia starali się naprawić wzajemne stosunki, dobrze było wiedzieć, że ktoś zawsze tam był. Solidny, prawdziwy i godny zaufania.  
Jego Cas.  
Kiedy pierwszy raz Dean to sobie uświadomił, szybko dodał owo uczucie do listy rzeczy, których nigdy nie zamierzał powiedzieć na głos. I, kurwa, patrząc, jak lista się rozrasta, Dean był zdziwiony, że nie zamienia się w kobietę.  
Na myśl o tym parsknął lekceważąco, aż Cas spojrzał na niego ponownie. Dean skinął mu głową.  
\- Sądzisz, że jesteśmy przeklęci? – zapytał nagle. Nieważne, jak niezręczna była ta rozmowa; zatapianie się we własnych myślach było gorsze, uznał. Patrzył, jak Cas spojrzał na niego z góry, po czym poszedł za jego przykładem i usiadł na podłodze.  
\- Jak to przeklęci? – zapytał głosem równie nieprzeniknionym, jak zwykle.  
\- To – powiedział Dean, gestykulując dookoła. – Jak to się dzieje, że zawsze wracamy do punktu wyjścia?  
Castiel przekrzywił głowę niczym ciekawski szczeniak, patrząc na niego poważnie.  
\- Masz na myśli okoliczności, które zmuszają nas do bycia blisko – stwierdził równym tonem, a Dean aż zaszydził.  
\- Taa, można tak powiedzieć – stwierdził nonszalancko, grzebiąc leniwie palcem w dziurze w spodniach. – Ale można też powiedzieć, że wszechświat chce, abyśmy się brzydko bawili.   
Castiel przekrzywił głowę.  
\- Nie rozumiem tego powiedzenia.  
Dean przewrócił oczami.  
\- Chce, żebyśmy uprawiali seks, wiesz, grzech homoseksualizmu i takie tam – wypluł z siebie, z ulgą zabarwiając wypowiedź nutą frustracji. Sam fakt, że to w ogóle powiedział, świadczył o tym, jak bardzo jest wkurzony. W chwilach stresu lubił dzielić się niepewnością; mógł też wszcząć religijną debatę z cholernym aniołem.  
Dean patrzył, jak Cas marszczy brwi.  
\- Homoseksualizm nie jest grzechem – odpowiedział spokojnie.  
Dean parsknął, mimo woli niemal zaskoczony. Z pewnością to całe „Bóg nienawidzi ciot” było durnotą, ale… cóż, jeśli sądzić po większości jego aniołów, Dean nie miał wielkich oczekiwań co do moralności ich szefa.  
\- Jest na ziemi parę kościołów, które by się o to kłóciły – powiedział i patrzył z ciekawością, jak Cas się krzywi.  
\- Ludzka interpretacja słowa Bożego często zostawia wiele do życzenia – stwierdził anioł nieszczęśliwym tonem, jak gdyby ludzkość napaskudziła na dywan i wymagała lekcji dobrych manier lub czegoś w tym rodzaju. Do licha, Dean zgadzał się z tym uczuciem i BYŁ jednym z tej cholernej ludzkości.  
\- A co ty o tym myślisz? – zapytał, niemal zaskakując tym pytaniem samego siebie. Była to prawdopodobnie jedna z najbardziej surrealistycznych rozmów, jakie kiedykolwiek odbył z Casem. Ale z drugiej strony nieczęsto miało się okazję porozmawiać z aniołem na temat związków gejowskich.  
Castiel podniósł oczy i przeszył go ich błękitem.  
\- Myślę, że miłość jest święta – powiedział z absolutną pewnością. – Obok wolności jest to największy dar ludzkości.  
TYLKO LUDZKOŚCI? Pytanie Dean miał na końcu języka, ale opanował się w ostatniej chwili. Gówno, robiło się wystarczająco dziwnie bez tych pieprzonych UCZUĆ. Dean nagle pożałował, że nie poprosił Sama o podrzucenie mu butelki lub czegoś podobnego. Byłoby o wiele lepiej poradzić sobie z tym po pijaku.  
\- A co ty myślisz? – zapytał nieoczekiwanie Cas, wyciągając go z jego pobożnych życzeń.  
\- O facecie z facetem? – upewnił się Dean, patrząc, jak Cas kiwa głową z powagą w oczach. Dean westchnął. – Każdemu to, co lubi. To po prostu nie moja działka.  
Cas przesunął się nieco do przodu, złożył ręce, łokcie oparł na kolanach i skierował na Deana jedno ze swoich bardziej intensywnych spojrzeń.  
\- A mimo to mnie pocałowałeś.  
Dean parsknął pogardliwie i zaraz tego pożałował, bardzo głośno i wyraźnie słysząc panikę w tym dźwięku.  
\- Zostałem do tego zmuszony – powiedział z wymuszoną nonszalancją. – Nie znaczy to, że mi się podobało.  
Kiedy tylko to powiedział, zdał sobie sprawę, że nie miał racji. Łatwiej było powiedzieć je w głowie, skłamać w najdalszych zakątkach mózgu. A prawda była taka, że całowanie Casa bardzo mu się podobało – była to instynktowna potrzeba bliskości, a w obecnych okolicznościach Dean już… od bardzo dawna nie miał okazji zbliżyć się do kogokolwiek. Co ważniejsze, i co przyznawał przed sobą w czasie najczarniejszych i najbardziej samotnych nocy, to fakt, że na to nie zasłużył, nie po tym, co zobaczył, a już szczególnie nie po tym, co zrobił. O ile mógł stwierdzić, pozbawił się tego prawa do jakichkolwiek związków z ludźmi w chwili, kiedy rozdarł pierwszą duszę w piekle.  
Tak było w porządku – jakoś mógł trwać. Zaakceptował samotność, otaczając się poczuciem winy jak zbroją. Potem zaczął się cały szajs z Castielem. Tak jak anioł powiedział, zostali zmuszeni do bliskości i część Deana zaakceptowała ten pomysł. Bo żeby nie wiem jak wierzył, że nie zasługuje na uczucie, to nie przestał za nim tęsknić.  
Dean spojrzał na Castiela przez pokój i zobaczył z absolutną pewnością, że, tak jak on, anioł zdaje sobie sprawę z kłamstwa. Ale nie zamierzał mu dawać cholernej satysfakcji przyznając się.  
Bardzo nagle nacisk na plecy Deana zwiększył się, co popchnęło go o kilka cali do przodu. Znajdowali się już o kilka stóp od siebie, ich kolana niemal się stykały i Dean nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że kończy im się czas.   
Dean obserwował z drżeniem, jak Cas gładko wstaje z podłogi. Przeklęty pełen wdzięku drań. Chwilę później Castiel wyciągnął rękę i Dean westchnął ciężko, po czym ją złapał, pozwalając aniołowi podnieść się na nogi. Pożałował tego dosłownie w chwilę później, bo bariera przywarła do jego pleców, zupełnie jakby draństwo odgadło ich zamiary. Dean ponownie znalazł się bardzo blisko Casa, a ciało wibrowało mu z nazbyt znajomej wrażliwości. Nie sądził, aby kiedykolwiek wcześniej był tak świadomy bliskości drugiej osoby.   
Od czasu porażki w grze Prawda czy Wyzwanie Castiel trzymał się na dystans. Kłopoty z przestrzenią osobistą należały do przeszłości, od kiedy doświadczył na sobie, co tego rodzaju bliskość zazwyczaj pociągała za sobą. Dean był za to wdzięczny – a przynajmniej myślał, że był. Teraz, kiedy ponownie poczuł oddech Casa na swoich wargach, zdradziecki cichy głosik w głowie uprzytomnił mu, że za tym tęsknił. A przecież przez większość czasu to właśnie Castiel chciał być tak blisko, nawet jeśli wynikało to z braku taktu.  
Dean wziął oddech, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale Castiel był pierwszy.  
\- Zamknij oczy – powiedział anioł stanowczo, od czego brwi Deana uniosły się z zaskoczeniem. W oczywisty sposób zauważając reakcję oczy Casa złagodniały. Delikatnie, ale jednak. – Proszę.  
I niech to szlag, Dean stracił oddech. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że wcześniej nie słyszał tego słowa z ust anioła. W jego głosie po prostu była nuta, która sprawiła, że coś we wnętrzu Deana zwinęło się lekko.  
Prawdopodobnie pierwszy raz w życiu Dean nie znalazł żadnej kąśliwej riposty i zanim się zorientował, już zamykał oczy. Ostatni widok Castiela miał, wedle wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa, przyczepić się na dłużej. Poważny i obserwujący – ale coś w jego oczach lśniło równie miękko, jak wtedy, kiedy powiedział Proszę.  
Kiedy ciemność zamknęła się wokół niego, Dean natychmiast tego pożałował – świadomość jego ciała w tej sytuacji wzrosła trzykrotnie. Ciepło emanujące z Castiela było niemal namacalne, zdając się drżeć mu na skórze jak coś żywego. W połączeniu z pełnym napięcia oczekiwaniem na ruch anioła mimowolnie odbierało Deanowi dech. Boże, zachowywał się jak jakaś durna licealistka po balu maturalnym. Nagle poczuł się tysiąc razy szczęśliwszy, że wykopał świadków z pokoju, bo to było cholernie żenujące.  
Potem usta Castiela niczym widmo dotknęły jego ust i przestało już chodzić o zażenowanie, a bardziej o kontrolę. Nikt nigdy nie całował go tak delikatnie – zaledwie dotyk skóry na skórze, który jednak zdawał się przewiercać go dużo intensywniej niż jakiekolwiek inne cielesne działania. Dean wciągnął z drżeniem powietrze, czując, jak śmieszność całej sytuacji dzwoni mu w uszach, a ciało zaczyna się trząść – trząść, do kurwy nędzy... Na to się w ogóle nie pisał…  
Kiedy tylko ta myśl się pojawiła, coś w głowie Deana przeskoczyło i już postanowił się wycofać – do diabła z kurczącym się akwarium – kiedy Castiel zrobił coś, co gruntownie i całkowicie przyspieszyło akcję.  
Ręka wędrująca mu po karku sama w sobie była zła, ale kiedy anioł przebiegł palcami przez włosy u podstawy czaszki, Dean był nagle i całkowicie zgubiony. To był jego słaby punkt, który odnalazło do tej pory bardzo niewiele osób. A Cas dokonał tego za pierwszym podejściem.  
Kurwa.  
Dean nie mógł opanować drżenia, kiedy anioł zaczął delikatnie i, och, tak bardzo kusząco drapać ten punkt, co spowodowało, że zmiękły mu kolana. Potem Castiel przechylił głowę i złapał zębami dolną wargę Deana…  
Dean jęknął. Naprawdę. Kurwa. Jęknął.  
Jezu, jeszcze nigdy się tak nie czuł. Tyle że nie zdawało się to mieć znaczenia, bo nagle Cas na serio postanowił mu pomóc zapomnieć o całym świecie oprócz dotyku jego ust i rąk, gorących i ciężkich.  
Dean nie był pewien, kiedy Cas przycisnął go do bariery, albo kiedy jego własne dłonie zaplątały się klapach jego płaszcza, ale gdy Cas otwarł usta pogłębiając pocałunek, Dean poczuł, jak jego ciało pręży się w poszukiwaniu nowych doznań. Nie słuchał głosiku w swojej głowie, który mówił, że właśnie traci całą swoją cholerną męskość.  
To było szalone i wariackie i jeszcze wiele innych słów można by tu wymienić, ale Dean nagle stwierdził, że jego zdolność do martwienia się szybko blednie. Świat skurczył się do dłoni, ust i – o Boże – pragnienia; intensywnego, upojnego pragnienia. W całym swoim życiu i przy wszystkich pocałunkach i dotykach, które wymienił przez lata, nic go tak dogłębnie i całkowicie nie podnieciło.  
A że to był mężczyzna… że to Cas doprowadzał go do tego stanu… cóż, dla jego zdradzieckiego, cholernego ciała najwyraźniej się to nie liczyło, bo nagle postanowiło ono przypomnieć mu dokładnie, jak bardzo mu się to podoba. Kiedy Cas podszedł wręcz niemożliwie bliżej i z gładkością przyprawiającą go o skurcze żołądka wsunął kolano między jego nogi, Dean nie był w stanie powstrzymać jęku uległości. Nawet jeśli jego życie by od tego zależało.  
Oczywiście w tym momencie bariera postanowiła się rozpaść.  
Stwierdziwszy, że próbuje opierać się o powietrze, Dean zawył – kolejna rzecz, o której w związku z tą nocą NIGDY I NIKOMU nie zamierzał mówić – i osłupiał, bo od rozwalenia się na podłogę ocaliła go kanapa. Co było o tyle dobre, że Cas najprawdopodobniej poleciałby na podłogę razem z nim. A teraz myślał o aniele leżącym na nim… DO DIABŁA…  
Skończył tłukąc sobie tyłek o jakąś ostrą krawędź, wiedząc, że i tak coś się posiniaczy, i patrząc w ogłupieniu na Castiela, kiedy anioł uniósł się nad nim.   
Matkokurwaświęta…  
Castiel wciągnął drżąco powietrze tuż przed nim, po czym uśmieszek, prawdziwy, żywy, cholerny UŚMIESZEK pojawił się na jego twarzy.  
\- To ci się podobało – stwierdził pewnym tonem, głosem szorstkim niczym żwir i nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.   
A potem, nie czekając na odpowiedź, anioł zniknął, zostawiając po sobie dźwięk swoich skrzydeł.  
Przez minutę panowała cisza. Potem Dean zaklął. Głośno.

 

Następnego ranka Becky zajrzała do pokoju, a złośliwy uśmieszek przemknął jej przez twarz. Doskonale.   
Przekradłszy się przez pokój dopadła zagraconego regału Chucka i odsłoniła ukrytą kamerę na 6 półce, błękitne światełko mrugało do niej radośnie. Powstrzymując pisk radości Becky nacisnęła STOP i pospieszne przewinęła do tyłu.  
Zatrzymywała nagranie parę razy, zanim dotarła tam, gdzie chciała. Patrzyła, jak Dean na ekranie wygania grupę do przedpokoju. Następne pół godziny Becky spędziła na oglądaniu wszystkiego niczym jastrząb, wypełniając braki własnymi entuzjastycznymi komentarzami.  
Każde spojrzenie było zamglone, każde westchnienie pełne tęsknoty. Irytująca słabość Deana do czochrania sobie włosów głosiła niezbicie, jak bardzo pragnie porwać anioła w ramiona. Przeszywające spojrzenie Castiela, kiedy Dean nie patrzył, było pełne tęsknoty. Każde drgnienie ręki, zmiana pozycji czy przypadkowe westchnienie świadczyły o pragnieniu zdarcia z siebie ubrań – Becky była tego pewna. Kiedy moment prawdy zbliżał się coraz bardziej, a niewidzialna bariera pchała ich ku sobie, czuła, jak pisk radości rośnie jej w gardle.  
Potem wstali – och, jak cudownie blisko, palce Deana w oczywisty sposób pragnęły dotknąć włosów Castiela, usta Castiela tęskniły za szorstkimi wargami łowcy…  
Becky nie mogła powstrzymać pisku podniecenia, kiedy ekranowy Dean zamknął oczy. To było to! TO BYŁO TO!  
A wtedy ekranowy Castiel odwrócił się nagle, patrząc wprost w kamerę. Becky opadła szczęka, kiedy patrzyła, jak anioł podnosi rękę i delikatnie kręci palcami.  
Obraz zamarł. A Becky wpadła w histerię.


	6. Głód

Dean był zmieszany. Nie zobaczył Casa przez tydzień po incydencie z Becky, z którego to powodu był jednocześnie szczęśliwy i – chrzanić wszystko – denerwująco ogłuszony. Nie wiedział też dokładnie, dlaczego. Bóg jeden wie, że powinien już nigdy nie chcieć widzieć tego skrzydlatego drania, szczególnie po tamtej żenującej nocy.  
Jeśli już sobie na to pozwalał, Dean wciąż pamiętał dotyk ciała Casa na swoim ciele; ten szczególny nacisk palców na skórę. Wciąż pamiętał – Boże dopomóż – swój pieprzony jęk i triumfalny uśmieszek na twarzy anioła, kiedy po wszystkim pochylił się nad nim.  
Ten kurewski uśmieszek. Poważnie, to go nękało. Ponieważ, ku jego męskiemu obrzydzeniu, Cas miał słuszność – Dean naprawdę, naprawdę cholernie cieszył się tym pocałunkiem. Świadomość tego dokuczała mu jak swędzące miejsce, którego nie mógł podrapać; zawsze obecna, zawsze przypominająca. I chociaż wszystkie te powody powinny go raczej skłonić do ucieczki, Dean odkrył, że tęskni.  
Potem Sam odkrył prawdopodobny enochiański symbol na sercu jednej z ostatnich ofiar ich łowów i Dean z delikatnym niesmakiem odkrył, że trzęsą mu się ręce, kiedy wyciągnął telefon, by skonsultować się z ich miejscowym znawcą enochiańskiego.  
Niezbyt pomógł mu fakt, że przeklęta zmiotka do kurzu zmaterializowała mu się niemal na głowie zaledwie kilka sekund później.

Castiel był zmieszany, co było dość onieśmielające po tysiącleciach absolutnej pewności. Był to prawdopodobnie jeden z najgorszych aspektów buntu – brak wiedzy, co robić; brak pewności, czy coś się robi dobrze, czy źle.  
Pocałunek… Nie był jego zamiarem; czy też raczej sposób, w jaki do niego doszło. Był… irracjonalny – uczucie to było całkowicie obce po życiu pełnym zimnej pewności.  
Od kiedy wyciągnął łowcę z piekła, obserwował, jak Dean stopniowo grzebie wspomnienia stamtąd, odwraca się od siebie, kłamie i żartuje, jeśli robiło się zbyt boleśnie. Ponieważ narodził się dla szczerości, ten widok go frustrował. Zatem, skoro Castiel był w stanie zrobić coś z jedną niewygodną prawdą, skwapliwie skorzystał z okazji.  
Dean skłamał, kiedy powiedział, że ich pierwszy pocałunek mu się nie spodobał; Castiel widział to w jego twarzy. Zatem udowodnił mu, że nie ma racji. Zmusił Deana, aby ten przyznał się przed sobą przynajmniej do jednej rzeczy, którą usiłował stłumić. Działanie narodziło się z frustracji; właśnie w tym punkcie wszystko poszło źle. Castiel tak skupił się na Deanie, że nie wziął pod uwagę wrażenia, jakie ten pocałunek wywarł na nim.  
Aż do tego momentu ich wymuszona bliskość była właśnie taka – wymuszona. Dwa poprzednie pocałunki zmieniły go w sposób, nad którym nie panował. Ale ten ostatni…  
Wciąż pamiętał to doznanie – ostre i słodkie, smak Deana na swoich ustach, delikatną nutę whisky w oddechu łowcy. Ale, co więcej, zapamiętał, co poczuł, kiedy Dean jęknął mu w usta – namacalny ból w piersi, kiedy łowca wyprężył się w jego kierunku. I ukłucie czystej, niekłamanej radości, której doświadczył, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że był powodem obu reakcji.  
Tak, Castiel był zmieszany. Zatem, kiedy Dean zadzwonił do niego prosząc o pomoc w jednej z ich spraw, poczuł się rozdarty. Nie wiedział już, jak się zachowywać w towarzystwie łowcy. Ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że ból dokuczający mu jak cierń wbity w ciało od czasu, kiedy on i Dean się rozdzielili, rozproszył się, kiedy usłyszał głos po drugiej stronie linii.  
Podjąwszy decyzję, Castiel poleciał do Deana, na drugą stronę. Nie planował jednak lądować tak blisko…

Sam był zmieszany, rozdarty między rozbawieniem i niepewnością. Nie wiedział, co myśleć, jeśli chodziło o jego brata i Castiela i o… cokolwiek, co się między nimi działo. Z drugiej strony, kiedy Dean wkroczył do motelu po nocy, którą Sam zaczął nazywać Fiaskiem Becky, jego wyraz twarzy był dla Sama źródłem czystej frajdy. Ale to, że w nadchodzących tygodniach ten grymas nie ustępował, trochę go kłopotał. Co się, u licha, wydarzyło?  
Oczywiście, kiedy spróbował wypytać Deana o szczegóły, ten głupek go walnął. Mocno. Sam mógł się więc jedynie zastanawiać. I martwić, bo robiło się coraz dziwniej.  
Prawie zapragnął, żeby nigdy nie był znalazł enochiańskich symboli w chwili, kiedy zobaczył minę Deana. Ale może było warto, bo Cas pojawił się zaledwie cale od Deana i obaj spojrzeli na siebie.  
Ale to, co się zdarzyło później… Nie, to już niekoniecznie.

Bracia wpadli do pokoju i znaleźli Castiela z ręką wzniesioną w skupieniu nad jedną ze ścian.   
\- Uwięziłem go – powiedział pewnym tonem, a Dean zamrugał. Okeeej… Patrzył, jak Castiel napina plecy, kiedy wygłaszał inkantacje po enochiańsku. - Ukaż się – rozkazał cicho Castiel, po czym opuścił rękę. Dean uniósł brew, a oczy omiatały zdecydowanie pusty pokój.  
\- Więc? – zapytał, postępując do przodu. – Gdzie on jest?  
Byłoby wielkim niedopowiedzeniem stwierdzić, że uścisk go zaskoczył. Kiedy podnosi cię chichoczący kupidyn i bez wysiłku tobą potrząsa, chcąc nie chcąc odczuwa się szok. Kiedy cherubin go puścił i ruszył w stronę Castiela, uderzył go fakt, że został prawie zmolestowany przez tłustego golasa.  
Biorąc wszystko pod uwagę, należało wybaczyć Deanowi, że nie rozpoznał gnojka szybciej. Dopiero, gdy ten wariat zdołał podnieść cielsko Sama i potrząsnąć nim, Dean miał okazję przyjrzeć się jego twarzy. Bardzo znajomej twarzy.  
\- Ty SUKINSYNU! – wrzasnął, przyciągając do siebie wzrok wszystkich, wliczając kupidyna. Dean patrzył, jak oczy tego drania rozszerzają się na jego widok. To był on, tak, ROZPOZNAŁ go, do cholery. Na chwilę zapadła cisza, a potem kupidyn się nieoczekiwanie wyszczerzył.  
\- Hej Dean, jak ci smakowało ciasto?

Sam czuł nadciągającą migrenę, po prostu był tego pewien. Prawdę mówiąc, całe jego życie było ostatnio wielkim bólem głowy – nie tylko dlatego, że urżnął się demonią krwią. To z kolei… to był całkowicie nowy rodzaj stresu.  
Wrzaski wreszcie ustały, ale najpierw Dean niemal złamał sobie na twarzy kupidyna rękę. Można by pomyśleć, że dureń nauczył się już nie napastować aniołów, ale nie – wściekły Dean był jeszcze głupszy, niż… no, normalnie. Sam ze zmęczeniem przejechał dłonią po głowie, próbując zebrać fakty do kupy.  
Zdołali się dowiedzieć, że to nie kupidyn stał za ostatnimi atakami. Niestety, na tym temacie się nie skończyło.  
\- Więc spotkaliście kupidyna kilka miesięcy temu? – upewnił się Sam patrząc, jak Deanowi zadrgało oko – naprawdę zadrgało, kiedy posłał spojrzenie przez pokój. Kupidyn, po krótkim płaczu z powodu nieudanej napaści Deana, nadąsał się boleśnie, patrząc na wściekłego Deana lśniącymi, załzawionymi oczami. Nawet kopnięty szczeniak się do niego nie umywał.  
\- Tak – zawarczał Dean. – Kiedy rzucił urok na mnie i Casa.  
\- Hej, tego nie wiemy… - zaczął Sam, ale w tym momencie kupidyn się wtrącił.  
\- To była moja robota – powiedział żałośnie, a Sam aż otwarł szerzej oczy.  
\- Naprawdę to zrobiłeś? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem. Co u diabła?  
Castiel, do tej pory boleśnie milczący, odezwał się nagle, a jego głos był równie spokojny, jak zwykle.  
\- Nie mógł – wyjaśnił, spoglądając na kupidyna ze zmarszczonym czołem. – Wiedziałbym…  
\- O tak, chłopcze – zachwycił się amorek, szczerząc się do Castiela, jakby właśnie zdobył jakąś nagrodę. – Sprawić, żebyś niczego nie zauważył, było niezwykle trudnym przedsięwzięciem, wierz mi.  
Tak – zdecydowanie powód do migreny. A jeśli on się tak czuł, to Dean musi…  
\- To są nasze pieprzone życia! – wrzasnął Dean niemal jak na zawołanie, aż Sam zamrugał. – Nie możesz tak mieszać z ludźmi!  
Kupidyn zdawał się być w autentycznym szoku z powodu tego wybuchu, kiedy skierował swoje niewinne oczy na łowcę.   
\- Rozkazy były bardzo jasne… - zaczął, ale wtedy wtrącił się Sam, a jego głos był dużo spokojniejszy niż się tego spodziewał i, wnioskując z wyrazu twarzy Deana, w oczywisty sposób za spokojny w zaistniałej sytuacji.  
\- Rozkazy skąd? – zapytał Sam, zwracając na siebie uwagę kupidyna.   
\- Oczywiście z Nieba – kupidyn uśmiechnął się, a Dean otwarł usta.  
\- Niebo rozkazało, aby połączyć Deana i mnie? – zapytał Cas, a Sam poczuł łagodne rozbawienie – niedowierzający Castiel był równie realny jak tańczący niedźwiedź.  
\- Tak – kupidyn radośnie pokiwał głową. – I to wyższa instancja.  
O do diabła…  
\- Jak wysoka? – zapytał Sam, a Dean rzucił mu spojrzenie typu „jeśli coś wiesz, to gadaj”. Chociaż w tej chwili Sam bardzo, bardzo pragnął nie mieć racji.  
\- Sama góra – powiedział kupidyn i mrugnął do niego, jak by miał być z czego dumnym. Sam jęknął cicho, a Deanowi opadła szczęka. Miał rację. To było bardzo nie w porządku.  
Zaskakując wszystkich, Castiel dopadł do brata.  
\- Bóg tak rozkazał? – zapytał anioł. Przysłowiowy niedźwiedź zaczął wywijać piruety. Chociaż, prawdę mówiąc, Dean wyglądał dużo gorzej. Sam nie mógł go winić – informacja była niczym cios w żołądek, a Sam nawet nie był tym, kogo to dotyczyło.  
Koniec końców, kiedy jego brat nagle parsknął, po czym wyciągnął broń i wbił ją kupidynowi w twarz, Sam nie mógł go winić.  
\- Odkręć to! – rozkazał Dean, a Sam ujrzał, jak na widok broni kupidyn szerzej otwiera oczy.  
\- Dean… - odezwał się nagle Cas, a w jego głosie brzmiało ostrzeżenie.  
\- Nie, Cas! – powiedział Dean głosem szorstkim z gniewu. – Nie mogą tego zrobić… Nie mogą.  
\- Rozkazy… - zaczął kupidyn, ale znowu mu ostro przerwano.  
\- Chrzanić rozkazy! – wrzasnął Dean. – Odkręć to zaraz albo przysięgam, że zrobię z ciebie sito!  
\- To go nie zabije – stwierdził Cas z kamienną twarzą.  
\- Nieważne – warknął Dean. – Kiedyś znajdę sposób.  
Po tym oświadczeniu kupidyn zbladł, a Sam ujrzał na twarzy brata mroczną satysfakcję. Czasami zapominał, jak przerażający potrafi być Dean, jeśli go odpowiednio sprowokować.   
\- Zabicie mnie niczego nie zmieni – powiedział kupidyn drżącym głosem. – Wasza ustawka była zadaniem wspólnym.  
Sam patrzył, jak Dean mruży oczy.  
\- Co to, u diabła, znaczy?  
\- To znaczy, że nie był jedynym kupidynem wyznaczonym do tego zadania – poinformował Castiel. – Do zorganizowania wszystkiego potrzebnych ich było więcej.  
Dean skinął głową w stronę aniołka.  
\- Ilu?  
Sam wiedział, że nikomu nie spodoba się odpowiedź, już w chwili, kiedy kupidyn nerwowo przełknął ślinę.  
\- Cóż… nas wszystkich – odpowiedział tłuścioszek z wahaniem, zdając się kulić pod spojrzeniem Deana. – To była olbrzymia praca – wyjaśnił.  
\- Co to oznacza? – zapytał Dean z jakąś szaleńczą potrzebą w głosie. Sam zobaczył, jak desperacko spojrzał na Castiela. – Co to, do diabła, znaczy?  
Sam również obrócił się do Casa, podobnie jak wiele razy wcześniej. Nie mógł sobie dokładnie przypomnieć, kiedy dokładnie Castiel stał się nieodłączną częścią grupy. Nie byli już tylko Winchesterami – gdzieś po drodze stali się Grupą Wolna Wola, wszystko z wielkiej litery i tak dalej. A to… to mogło ich rozdzielić.  
Kiedy Cas się odezwał, jego wyraźnie wskazywał, że anioł myśli dokładnie to samo.  
\- To oznacza – zaczął Castiel, po czym poważnie spojrzał na Deana – że nic się nie da zrobić.  
Sam patrzył, jak przez pełną napięcia minutę brat patrzy na Castiela, po czym pędem wybiega z pokoju.

 

Najgorsza. Sprawa. WSZECHCZASÓW.  
Jakby bycie molestowanym przez grubego golasa na prochach, który na dodatek uraczył go takimi nowinami, nie było dość złe, teraz Dean musiał w pojedynkę ruszyć w drogę, aby spróbować uchronić brata przed powrotem do picia demoniej krwi.  
Pierdolony Głód. Gościu był zdecydowanie jego najmniej ulubionym z Jeźdźców. Ale niestety, nie był jedynym powodem Deanowej irytacji.  
Stwierdzić, że Dean był zdenerwowany informacjami od kupidyna, to było jak powiedzieć, że Ziemia jest lekko zaokrąglona. Cały syf z… czymkolwiek było to, co się działo między nim a Casem…był wystarczająco zły, zanim się dowiedział o boskiej interwencji, ale teraz…  
Nie miał pojęcia, co z tym wszystkim zrobić.  
Prawdę mówiąc, jakaś jego część poczuła ulgę. W tym szaleństwie była metoda, był po temu wszystkiemu racjonalny powód. Bóg to zrobił. Miał kogo obwiniać, nieważne, że całkowicie bezużytecznie. Ale był też gniew – gniew na to, że ktoś mógł tak całkowicie odebrać mu kontrolę nad własnymi emocjami. Jedno naprute bóstwo dokonało czegoś, czego nie dał rady zrobić Michał: wmanewrowało go w przeznaczenie, którego sam nie wybrał. To było obrzydliwe i niewłaściwe.  
I wreszcie ostatnia z trzech emocji, której próbował bezskutecznie zaprzeczać.  
Całkowite i absolutne rozczarowanie.  
Cas i on… mimo całego szaleństwa, w które zamieniła się ich przyjaźń… związek… cokolwiek to było, Dean nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że pojawiła się między nimi… bliskość. W pewien sposób, teraz, kiedy miał kogo obwiniać, mógł lepiej przyznać się sam przed sobą, jaki wpływ miały na niego ostatnie miesiące.  
Pamiętał… wszystko. Jak Cas smakował – co było absurdalne – kawą, i jak, kiedy całował; to wszystko tkwiło w jego ciele – ręce, dotyk i stanowczy nacisk. Ale, co więcej, pamiętał, jak Cas na niego patrzył, znając go lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny; pamiętał pytające pochylenie głowy, kiedy świat okazywał się zbyt dziwny dla kogoś urodzonego w Niebie. Gdzieś po drodze Dean zaczął patrzeć na Casa nie tylko jak na użytecznego sprzymierzeńca; nawet nie jak na przyjaciela. Cas stał się… Boże, sam nie wiedział… I nie miało to znaczenia. Już nie. Dean zamknął mocno oczy. Nic z tego nie było prawdziwe. Myśli, uczucia… motyle w brzuchu na dźwięk skrzydeł…  
Dean otwarł oczy i zobaczył, że siedzenie pasażera w Impali nagle zajął anioł taszczący największą torbę burgerów, jaką widział kiedykolwiek. Dean patrzył z niedowierzaniem, jak Cas wyciąga burgera z torby i pospiesznie rozpakowuje.  
\- Ty tak na serio? – zapytał Dean tonem dokładnie ukazującym absurdalność tej sytuacji.  
Cas wyszczerzył się, koncentrując się na burgerze – naprawdę wyszczerzył; Dean spodziewał się mieć z tego powodu koszmary.  
\- To mnie… uszczęśliwia – powiedział anioł głosem, który prawdopodobnie lepiej brzmiałby w sypialni. Dean przewrócił oczami. Pierwszy raz widział anioła namiętnie szczęśliwego, a powodem był cholerny cheeseburger. Oczywiście, jego mózg natychmiast podsunął mu wizję Casa z przyszłości, bardzo namiętnie szczęśliwego z powodu nie mającego związku z jedzeniem i Dean gwałtownie zapragnął wyrżnąć głową w mur.  
\- Jednak czegoś nie rozumiem – zaczął Cas, odrywając Deana od myśli o samookaleczaniu. – Co jest twoim głodem, Dean?  
\- Że co? – zmarszczył się Dean. Cas wziął kolejnego gryza burgera.  
\- Cóż, z całą pewnością wkrótce całe miasto padnie ofiarą Głodu. – wyjaśnił anioł. – Ale na ciebie zdaje się on nie mieć wpływu.  
Dean poczuł, że wypowiada te słowa, zanim mógł je powstrzymać.  
\- Co? Myślisz, że powinienem tęsknić za tobą?  
Spojrzenie, jakie posłał mu Cas, wcale nie straciło nic ze swej siły dlatego, że anioł był zajęty jedzeniem. Dean pomyślał nawet, że jest to trochę zabawne. A może raczej pomyślałby, gdyby nagle nie poczuł się tak niewygodnie. Znienacka poczuł żywe współczucie dla owadów pod mikroskopem.  
\- Nie – powiedział wreszcie Cas, nieco osłabiając swe badawcze spojrzenie. – Niekoniecznie. To, że kupidyn nas naznaczył, nie oznacza, że muszę być twoim największym pragnieniem.  
\- Nie jesteś… - wypluł z siebie Dean. – Ja cię nie PRAGNĘ – powiedział głośno.  
Cas tylko spojrzał na niego ponownie, a jego błękitne oczy zalazły mu za skórę z głupią wręcz łatwością. Dupek. Dean odwrócił się od niego, gapiąc się gniewnie przez drogę w kierunku kostnicy. Niemal wiwatował, kiedy zauważył, jak demon wychodzi z aktówką w ręce.   
Koniec rozmowy.  
Ale kiedy szli za demonem, słowa Casa stanęły mu w pamięci. Prawda, głód nie dotknął go tak, jak pozostałych ludzi w mieście. Czy raczej, odczuwał coś dokładnie odwrotnego niż wpływ. Nie był głodny... niczego. Jedzenie, seks, alkohol – myślał o tym, nawet na siłę próbował wprawić się w odpowiedni nastrój więcej niż raz, ale… po prostu nie mógł. Gdzieś w środku miał wielką dziurę i ta dziura zdawała się pochłaniać samą siebie. W przypływie szczerości przyznał się sam sobie, że było to kurewsko przerażające uczucie. 

Głód nie miał wpływu na Castiela, ale na jego naczynie – Jimmy`ego – jak najbardziej, co sprawiło, że pochłonął ponad setkę wspaniałych burgerów w ciągu ostatnich 12 godzin. Ale Castiel nie stracił rozumu. Kiedy wszedł do restauracji z zamiarem odcięcia Głodowi palca z pierścieniem, poczuł bardzo dokładnie, jak potęga Jeźdźca wdarła się w jego naczynie, wydzierając mu kontrolę i więżąc go w ciele zdanym wyłącznie na instynkt. Był w pełni świadomy, że Głód napawa się jego klęską. I był świadomy, kiedy Dean wszedł za nim i został złapany.  
Słuchał, nie mogąc zmusić swego naczynia do przerwania posiłku, i patrzył, jak Głód przemówił do Deana. - Drugi pan Winchester – tak go nazwał, co znaczyło, że Jeździec już wie, że Sam był blisko. Nie wróżyło to im nic dobrego.  
Castiel słuchał, jak Głód drażni się z Deanem swoim trzeszczącym i zgniłym głosem, a każda sylaba powodowała, że naczynie Castiela skręcało się z głodu. Mógł jedynie koncentrować się na słowach, kiedy Głód zapytał Deana, dlaczego uważał, że nie dostał się pod jego wpływ. Pytanie było groteskową parodią pytania, jakie wcześniej zadał Deanowi Castiel.  
\- Lubię myśleć, że to z powodu mojej siły charakteru – usłyszał Cas odpowiedź Deana, a brawura okrywała jego słowa niczym tarcza. Nie na wiele się to zdało, kiedy Głód powiedział krótko:  
\- Nie zgadzam się.  
Potem Castiel usłyszał pełne napięcia sapnięcie Deana – ból wyrył się w nim z taką siłą, że Castiel na moment odzyskał władzę nad sobą. Mógł podnieść oczy i spojrzeć na Jeźdźca, który trzymał rękę na klatce piersiowej Deana. Zobaczył, jak łowca zgiął się wpół.  
\- Tak, teraz widzę – powiedział Głód głosem brzmiącym niczym gorący tłuszcz. – Masz w sobie wielką, czarną nicość, Dean.  
Coś się w ciele Castiela oberwało na dźwięk tych słów. Wiedział, że Dean był złamany, wiedział nawet, dlaczego, ale to…  
Jeździec zachichotał.  
\- Nie może żyć. Nie może umrzeć – drażnił się. - Dean, tak desperacko pragniesz zapomnienia, ze sam je w sobie tworzysz. – Głos przybrał nieoczekiwanie bardziej złowrogi ton. – Zobaczmy, czy nie da się z tym czegoś zrobić, hmm?  
Tym razem Dean nie zdołał powstrzymać krzyku i Castiel, słysząc to, zacisnął palce na krawędziach swej mentalnej klatki. Nie mógł tego zrobić, nie mógł stać obok – chciał działać – chciał pomóc…  
Chciał.  
Castiel zesztywniał. Pragnął.  
Głód go nie zainfekował, co nie oznaczało, że nie mógł. Niesamowite było, jaką siłę dawało najeźdźcy pozwolenie. Gdzie zawiodły tarany i artyleria, wprowadzenie przez otwarte drzwi było niezawodne. A Castiel wiedział, że tam czekała potęga Głodu.  
To było szaleńcze ryzyko, którego nawet nie powinien był rozważać. Jeśli ludzie pod wpływem Głodu mogli wyrządzić tyle szkód, to aż drętwiał na myśl o tym, ile zniszczenia mógłby narobić on. Ale chodziło o Deana.  
Do tego się wszystko sprowadzało – do Deana. Castiel zstąpił do piekła, zbuntował się, zaczął czuć – dla Deana.   
Cas zamknął oczy, otwarł swój umysł i wprowadził Głód do środka.

 

Dean spadał, tonąc we własnej wewnętrznej ciemności. Ból przedzierał się przez niego, jakby ktoś podpalił mu krew, ale było to niczym w porównaniu z uczuciem, że jego umysł gnije i pęka. Jego cała dusza czuła, ze się rozpada, wciągana w nicość, którą sam dla siebie stworzył.  
A co było najgorsze, jego mroczna część się tym delektowała.  
Głód miał rację – był zmęczony; zmęczony walką, życiem, śmiercią. Nie chciał już w ogóle być. A teraz jego życzenie się spełniało. I choć bolało jak cholera, wydawało się to niewielką ceną.  
Dysząc chrapliwie, tracąc głos w agonii, opuszczał się ku horrorowi. A potem nagle wszystko się zatrzymało i Dean poczuł, że upada.  
Otwarł o czy i zobaczył chaos, demony krążyły wokół niego, zamykając się nad nim, kiedy upadł do tyłu… nie, kiedy ktoś go pociągnął…  
\- Dean! – głos brzmiał ostro w jego uszach. – Dean, zostań ze mną!  
Dean zamrugał, podnosząc z trudem powieki i usiłując zrozumieć sytuację. Głód… Głód był… a potem Cas. To Cas stał za nim, jego ciepła pierś grzała mu plecy, a silne, prawdziwe i solidne ramię trzymało go w talii. Z odległości usłyszał śmiech Głodu.  
\- Mądry piesek – kpił sobie Jeździec. – Nauczyłeś się nowej sztuczki.  
Dean bardziej poczuł niż usłyszał warkot Castiela.  
\- Nie tkniesz go więcej – powiedział, a jego głos nosił wszelkie znamiona przysięgi.  
\- Zobaczymy – powiedział Głód tonem sugerującym, że bawi się z nim jak z dzieckiem. Coś w Deanie aż się ścisnęło, kiedy to usłyszał. Patrzył kaprawymi oczami, jak Głód wzniósł oczy do swoich demonów. Ale zanim wydał im rozkaz, wdarł się tam nowy głos.  
\- Puść ich – powiedział, a wzrok Deana popłynął do drzwi. Sam. Pokryty krwią Sam…  
\- Nie – chciał powiedzieć, ale głos odmówił współpracy. Podtrzymujące go ramię zacisnęło się bardziej, kiedy Sam na nich spojrzał.   
\- Zabierz go stąd - rozkazał Sam.   
Nie, to się nie mogło wydarzyć…  
\- Sam, nie – spróbował powiedzieć ponownie, tym razem wydając z siebie zduszony charkot.  
\- Idźcie! – szczeknął Sam i Dean poczuł, jak Cas się waha, zanim, z aż nazbyt znajomym szarpnięciem pod żebrami, opuścił scenę w wirze kolorów.

 

Dean obudził się czując pod policzkiem znajomą sofę Bobby`ego, co go podnosiło na duchu, dopóki nie przypomniał sobie dokładnie, gdzie byli.  
Jak u licha…  
\- Długo spałeś – odezwał się ktoś nagle, aż Dean podskoczył na sofie. Za chwilę poczuł się jak idiota, kiedy zorientował się, kto to mówił. Cas siedział przy nim na podłodze, oparty plecami o sofę. Z miejsca, gdzie leżał, Dean mógłby przeczesać dłonią włosy na kołnierzu anioła. Ale nie miał na to ochoty. Wcale. Cholera.  
\- Gdzie jest Sam? – zapytał Dean, zszokowany swoim schrypniętym i zbolałym głosem. Nie mówiąc nic Castiel wziął butelkę wody ze stolika i podał mu, patrząc na niego z zaniepokojeniem.  
\- Jest w piwnicy – powiedział Cas, kiedy Dean pił. I oczywiście wtedy Dean to usłyszał – krzyki i błagania, zduszone, ale równie bolesne, jakby dobiegały z tego samego pokoju. Sam… Ten moment wybrała wyobraźnia, podsuwając mu obraz brata o twardym spojrzeniu, kiedy stawił czoło Głodowi, z ustami splamionymi krwią…  
Och, Sammy.  
\- Jak długo mnie nie było? – zapytał Dean próbując usiąść mimo protestu mięśni.  
\- Dwa dni – powiedział Cas, na co Dean raczej ciężko opadł z powrotem do tyłu. Dwa cholerne dni? Co do diabła? – Zemdlałeś – wyjaśnił Cas. – Sam zniszczył Głód i przywiózł cię tutaj. Wtedy Bobby zamknął go na dole.  
Dean zamknął oczy, kiedy dobiegł go szczególnie szorstki krzyk.  
\- Po prostu ponownie musi się tego pozbyć ze swego organizmu – powiedział Castiel, bezskutecznie próbując brzmieć pewnie, gdy kolejny krzyk Sama doleciał na górę.  
Dean skrzywił się, próbując ponownie usiąść. Kiedy tylko jęknął z bólu, Cas już był na nogach i Dean patrzył na bardzo zmartwionego anioła.  
\- Leż spokojnie – zarządził Cas, mimo reprymendy brzmiąc miękko. – Potęga Głodu wyrządziła ci wiele szkód.  
Bez jaj. Dean czuł to – nie tylko fizyczny ból, ale coś głębszego – jakby dziurę w piersi. Automatycznie złapał brzeg koszulki i podniósł go… Musiał zobaczyć – zobaczyć, że wciąż był cały, ponieważ, kurwa, wcale się tak nie czuł. Czarny odcisk dłoni wypalony na mostku był bardzo nieprzyjemną niespodzianką. Dean poczuł nierealną chęć wypełznięcia z własnej skóry, którą przerwał Cas, wyciągając dłoń i przykrywając nią ślad.  
\- Co ty… - zaczął Dean, ale urwał, kiedy poczuł ciepło wypływające z dłoni Castiela, rozchodzące się mrowieniem po bolących mięśniach i najwidoczniej nieco zmniejszające dziurę.  
\- Och – sapnął Dean głosem niskim i ochrypłym, zupełnie jakby się właśnie zaangażował w dużo przyjemniejszą, intensywną działalność niż bitwa na siłę woli z Jeźdźcem Apokalipsy. Nie zauważył, że zamknął oczy, wiedział tylko, że kiedy poczuł oddech Casa na karku, było to doznanie jeszcze silniejsze w obliczu ciemności.  
\- Prze-przepraszam – powiedział cicho Cas z ustami przy jego gardle, kiedy ciepło powoli znikało, zostawiając Deana na zimnie – choć już nie tak rozdartego, jak wcześniej. Otwarłszy oczy Dean zobaczył twarz Castiela zaledwie cale od swojej, pełną niepewności.  
\- Przepraszam – powtórzył anioł, głosem niskim i szorstkim, jak zwykle. – Nie wiedziałem, że tak to będzie.  
Dean chciał zapytać – to znaczy jak? Chciał udać, że tego nie poczuł, tego gorącego poczucia wspólnoty; tego, jak jego ciało wibrowało, kiedy dopasowywało się do… tego, cokolwiek to było, co Cas mu właśnie oddał. Ale słowa nie przychodziły – był taki… zmęczony. Zamiast tego wyciągnął rękę i przykrył nią dłoń Castiela.  
\- Co zrobiłeś? – zapytał, wiedząc, że później pożałuje tej cichej intymności w swoim głosie, ale nie miał sił, aby się tym przejmować.  
Nic nie mówiąc anioł opuścił głowę, a Dean podążył za nim spojrzeniem, kiedy Cas podniósł ich splecione dłonie ze znaku na jego piersi. Znaku już tam nie było.  
Nagłe chrząknięcie sprawiło, że Dean podskoczył, a Castiel usiadł pospiesznie, zabierając swoje ciepło. Dean spojrzał ku drzwiom do kuchni, rumieniąc się wbrew swojej woli. Choć i tak było to nic w porównaniu z rumieńcem Bobby`ego.  
\- Skoro przestaliście się do siebie kleić, to żarełko czeka – powiedział zrzędliwie stary łowca, zanim odwrócił się i wyjechał wózkiem z powrotem. I pomimo absolutnego horroru tej sytuacji, mimo iż wciąż słyszał krzyki młodszego brata dobiegające z piwnicy, mimo iż wiedział, że to, co obecnie czuje do Casa, jest fałszywe – Dean zaśmiał się.  
Był to łamiący się i krótki dźwięk, ale był.


	7. Pukając (do nieba bram)

Kolejne dni były piekłem. Kiedy Dean nie słuchał bolesnych krzyków brata u wejścia do piwnicy, przesiadywał na zewnątrz, włócząc się popękanymi ścieżkami na złomowisku Bobby`ego z butelką whisky w ręce. Nie, żeby alkohol mu pomagał. Nic nie pomagało. Za wyjątkiem…  
Ale nie, tego nie zamierzał robić.  
Unikał Casa tak mocno, jak to było możliwe, mając na względzie ich bliskie sąsiedztwo. Ale zdarzało się, że czuł wzrok anioła na sobie; śledzący go – szukający ostrzegawczych znaków po potyczce Deana z Głodem i tego, co owa potyczka ujawniła. Za każdym razem Dean miał ochotę zgrzytać zębami. Wybuch nadchodził nieuchronnie, ale nawet Dean nie był w stanie przewidzieć jego potwornego okrucieństwa.

 

\- Przestań się tak gapić – zawarczał Dean głosem szorstkim od alkoholu. Siedzący naprzeciwko niego Castiel, opierający się o ściany dobrowolnego więzienia Sama, pochylił głowę. Akurat w tym momencie młodszy braciszek Deana milczał, więc odpowiedź Casa zabrzmiała wyraźnie.  
\- Jak niby na ciebie patrzę? – zapytał, a jego spokojny ton ocierał się o płonące nerwy Deana, dodatkowo podsycając ten ogień.  
\- Jakbyś oczekiwał, że w każdej chwili mogę paść trupem – odrzekł Dean szorstko. – Przestań, nic mi nie jest.  
\- Właśnie, że jest – powiedział Castiel pewnym, nie znoszącym sprzeciwu głosem.  
Dean pociągnął duży łyk z trzymanej w ręku butelki – Wild Turkey tym razem – nie dbając o to, że potwierdza tym samym słowa Casa.  
\- To nie twoja cholerna sprawa, jak się czuję – odparł grubiańsko.  
W odpowiedzi Cas zmarszczył brwi, a Dean spróbował nie poczuć się źle z tego powodu.  
\- To jest moja sprawa… - zaczął, ale nie dokończył, bo Dean parsknął ostro.  
\- Czemu? Bo Bóg zdecydował, że należymy do siebie? – zapytał gniewnie, a jego słowa cięły i bolały, ale nie mógł ich powstrzymać. – Będziesz dobrym żołnierzykiem i tego rozkazu też posłuchasz?  
Przez długą chwilę Castiel tylko na niego patrzył, aż Dean mimo woli odwrócił wzrok.  
\- Zrób nam obu przysługę i trzymaj się, kurwa, z dala ode mnie – powiedział, nie przejmując się, że jego głos jest szorstki i ocieka bólem. Nie przejął się też faktem, że to oświadczenie zwiększało jeszcze rozpacz i horror. Nie rozwodził się jednak za długo nad tymi uczuciami, nawet kiedy trzepot skrzydeł przerwał ciszę, a on znalazł się samotnie w ciemności.

 

Dean był zdenerwowany. Dla Castiela nie było to właściwie niczym nowym – Dean trwał w tym stanie od chwili, w której się poznali. Łowca bywał też zdenerwowany na niego, szczególnie na początku, kiedy Castiel wciąż należał do zastępów niebieskich. Ale nigdy wcześniej anioł nie poczuł na sobie siły tak nieokiełznanego gniewu.  
Castiela zaalarmowało odkrycie, że gniew Deana zabolał go jak nic wcześniej. Frustracja i złość wycelowane w niego zapadły mu w umysł i zaczęły rosnąć. Odkrył, że sam chce wściekać się i wrzeszczeć. Dlatego odszedł, aby nie pozwolić emocjom przejąć nad sobą kontroli.  
Emocje. Słowo było trywialne; przynajmniej kiedyś tak myślał. Od kiedy się zbuntował, a być może nawet wcześniej – Castiel odkrył, że jest podatny na rozwijanie w sobie coraz to nowych uczuć. Po życiu spędzonym w spokojnej skorupie posłusznej stabilizacji odkrycie własnych emocji i myśli szalejących w jego ciele było bolesnym szokiem. Jeszcze bardziej nierealna była świadomość, że to, iż odczuwa – prawie jak ludzie – nie powinno być w ogóle możliwe.  
Nie był człowiekiem, tyle wiedział. Nie był też upadłym aniołem – jego łaska była nietknięta, nawet jeśli brak więzi z niebem przyćmił jego moc. Wciąż był sobą. A mimo to osiągał coś, czego anioły nie powinny osiągać. Odczuwał.  
Jeśli wystarczającym tego dowodem nie była rosnąca świadomość osoby Deana, to była nim z pewnością reakcja na gniewne słowa łowcy. Castiel zapragnął w coś walnąć. Zatem poleciał w Himalaje i spowodował lawinę. Na swoją obronę miał to, że była dość niewielka i spadła na teren niezamieszkały. Koniec końców, można mu było wybaczyć odreagowywanie gniewu na środowisku naturalnym.  
Ale to, że w ogóle musiał odreagować … mało prawdopodobne.  
Zastanawiał się leniwie, co by o nim teraz pomyślało jego anielskie rodzeństwo. Załamany zdrajca z nieczystymi ludzkimi nawykami. A do tego przywiązany do człowieka. Oczywiście, w tym momencie był to prawdopodobnie jego największy problem.  
Rozważał ten problem z każdej strony. Nie było żadnego logicznego powodu, dla którego Bóg miałby kazać naznaczyć jego i Deana. A nawet jeśli był, Bóg musiał wiedzieć, że Dean przynajmniej zbuntowałby się przeciwko pomysłowi w tej samej chwili, kiedy odkryłby, że wszystko ukartowano.  
Sam Castiel… cóż, nie za bardzo wiedział, jak… tak, jak się w tej sytuacji CZUJE.  
Wbrew ostrym słowom Deana nie zamierzał po prostu posłuchać rozkazu, nawet jeśli wydał go sam Bóg. I kiedy to sobie uświadomił, poczuł całkowite i absolutne przerażenie. Było jedną rzeczą zbuntować się przeciwko „wyższemu kierownictwu”, jak Sam nazywał jego przełożonych, ale działać wbrew Bożej woli…  
Castiel znalazł się na nieznanym i całkowicie przerażającym terenie. I był sam.  
Nie uświadamiał sobie, jak bardzo Winchesterowie trzymali go przy ziemi, nie pozwalali mu oszaleć. Odcięcie się od nieba miało większe konsekwencje niż osłabienie jego mocy: odizolowało go to od wszystkich i wszystkiego, co kiedykolwiek poznał. Dean, Sam i do pewnego stopnia Bobby – tylko z nimi czuł się związany; to właśnie oni przypominali mu, dlaczego przede wszystkim się zbuntował.  
A teraz ich tracił. Wszystko dlatego, że Bóg postanowił coś na nich wymusić. Pierwszy raz w ciągu tysiącleci istnienia Castiel poczuł gniew na swego Ojca. Patrząc wstecz, to właśnie gniew sprawił, że postanowił znaleźć kupidyna. Gniew i frustracja. Bo chociaż z pewnością nie mógł sytuacji naprawić, mógł chociaż spróbować ją zrozumieć.

 

\- Bracie! – wykrzyknął z zachwytem kupidyn zauważywszy Castiela, tylko po to, aby przeżyć potworny szok, kiedy drugi anioł złapał go i pociągnął przez całą kondygnację aż na pusty parking za klubem, w którym cherubin polował. Kupidyn uznał to za niegrzeczne, szczególnie że jeszcze nie odnalazł pary, którą mu wyznaczono. Wystarczył jednak jeden rzut oka na twarz Castiela, aby kupidyn przewartościował swoje priorytety.  
Nie znaczyło to wcale, że brał sobie wolne – Dean Winchester i anioł Castiel też należeli do jego zadań. Wbrew powszechnemu mniemaniu praca wcale nie kończyła się po ukłuciu przysłowiowej strzały, o nie. Przywołując uśmiech na twarz, kupidyn odwrócił się ku swojemu ukrytemu zadaniu.  
\- Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić, bracie? – zapytał radośnie.  
\- Powiesz mi, co nam zrobiono – rozkazał Castiel. – Ze szczegółami.  
\- Co wam zrobiono? – spytał zmieszany kupidyn.  
\- Jak naznaczyliście Deana Winchestera i mnie? – zawarczał Castiel, a kupidyna zaskoczyła nieco emocja gotująca się w głosie. Przyznałby to pierwszy – kiedy pierwszy raz usłyszał o zadaniu dotyczącym Deana i Castiela, odniósł się do tego wątpliwie. Dean Winchester to była jedna rzecz – choć niewątpliwie nadzwyczajny, mężczyzna był wciąż człowiekiem, podatnym na przywiązanie i ludzkie emocje. Z kolei Castiel…  
Kupidyn uniósł brwi, patrząc na anioła gapiącego się na niego z bardzo rzeczywistą frustracją. Kupidyn był mistrzem w odczytywaniu ludzkich emocji – miał to w zakresie obowiązków. Wystarczył mu jeden rzut oka na Castiela, by zorientować się, skąd bierze się gniew jego brata. Zamieszanie, frustracja… nieodwzajemniona miłość. To… nie powinno być możliwe.  
\- Och, nie – powiedział kupidyn, niezdolny ukryć zaskoczenie w głosie. – My was nie naznaczyliśmy.  
Była to prawda, co czyniło to, co się właśnie działo, jeszcze bardziej niewiarygodnym. Kupidyn poczuł, jak szczęście gotuje mu się w środku, tak, jak zawsze po dobrze wykonanej pracy.  
\- Powiedziałeś… - zmarszczył się Castiel, ale kupidyn przerwał mu jowialnym klepnięciem w plecy.   
\- Rozkaz brzmiał, aby was zeswatać, ty głuptasku – powiedział kupidyn z uśmiechem, urywając na chwilę, bo grymas Castiela nie ustąpił. Jakoś go to nie zaskoczyło – wyższym rangą braciom bardzo brakowało subtelności. Było pewne, że jeśli mieliby wykonać zadanie, które powierzono zastępowi kupidynów, po prostu ukształtowaliby odpowiednio ludzkie uczucia i radośnie wrócili do domu. Biedne, krótkowzroczne kaczki.  
\- Każda para wymaga czegoś innego – wyjaśnił kupidyn. – Czasem można zmieniać ludzi, ale… cóż, was obu? – amorek zaśmiał się lekko. – Przy wszystkim, czym jesteście i co widzieliście – babranie się w waszych uczuciach skończyłoby się płaczem.  
Albo rozlewem krwi, pomyślał kupidyn, wspominając mroczne spojrzenie Deana, kiedy ten dowiedział się o wszystkim. Przerażający z niego człowiek. Wiedział teraz, dlaczego wszechświat wybrał go jako naczynie Michała.  
\- Więc w czym się… babraliście? – zapytał Castiel, jakby testując to powiedzenie. Bez wątpienia wpływ Deana Winchestera. Kupidyn wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.  
\- Cóż, wszystkim innym – stwierdził wesoło, na co zmieszany Castiel zmarszczył się jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Co to znaczy? – zapytał anioł, spoglądając w wypełnioną dumą i euforią twarz kupidyna.  
\- Daliśmy wszechświatu małego kopa – wyjaśnił kupidyn. – Sprawiliśmy, że świat uwierzył, iż należycie do siebie. Co oczywiście jest prawdą.  
Cholernie ciężko było to zorganizować. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Ojciec tak bardzo kłopotał się czymś, co miało tak niewielkie szanse powodzenia. Rzecz jasna, aż do teraz. Nieokiełznana emocja widniejąca na twarzy brata była tego całkowicie i absolutnie warta. Podobnie jak każda miłość.  
\- Wy… - zająknął się Castiel niedowierzająco. – Zmieniliście materię rzeczywistości?  
\- Yhym – powiedział z zadowoleniem kupidyn. – To była ogromna praca.

 

Godzinę później Castiel nadal przetrawiał informacje. Usadowiwszy się wysoko w Himalajach, zaczął rozmyślać, a palce gładziły nietknięty śnieg.  
Jego umysł. Jego emocje. Moc kupidyna ich nie tknęła. Castiel nie wiedział, czy poczuł bardziej ulgę, czy złość. Ponieważ jeśli nie został naznaczony, oznaczało to, że wszystko, czego doświadczał… wszystko, co odczuwał, naprawdę pochodziło od niego.  
Głupio by zresztą było myśleć inaczej. Jeśli miałby być ze sobą absolutnie szczery, a nigdy wcześniej świadomie tego nie próbował, to musiał przyznać, że możliwość rozwoju uczuć zawsze gdzieś w nim była. Lojalność, oddanie… i coś, co sprawiało, że oddech w nim zamierał, kiedy o tym myślał. To zawsze tam było – kupidyn tylko pchnął jego zainteresowanie w pewnym kierunku. I to w sposób, który był dość pomysłowy. Kupidyn miał rację, kiedy powiedział, że zmiana Deanowych myśli i percepcji nie zostałaby dobrze przyjęta – patrz ich obecna sytuacja. Zatem kupidyny tak dograły wydarzenia, aby po prostu… zasugerować tę możliwość.  
Potęga sugestii. Castiel nagle dość dokładnie zrozumiał, co to zdanie oznacza.  
Ponieważ kupidynom się powiodło, przynajmniej, jeśli chodziło o Castiela. Jego reakcja na potęgę Głodu była tego wystarczającym dowodem. Wciąż pamiętał to pragnienie przedzierające się przez niego, tę potrzebę. Potrzebę, by uratować Deana; by go zatrzymać; by uczynić go swoim.  
Dean powinien wiedzieć, co aniołowi powiedział kupidyn – tyle Castiel wiedział. Zostawianie łowcy w kłamstwie mogło jedynie doprowadzić do chaosu. Podjąwszy decyzję, Castiel poleciał do domu Bobby`ego. Stary łowca z pewnością wiedział, gdzie znaleźć chłopców.   
Oczywiście, kiedy ich odnalazł, Sam i Dean nie żyli.

 

Sam brał właśnie udział w obiedzie na Święto Dziękczynienia – swoim pierwszym – kiedy usłyszał głos Castiela przesączający się z holu. Byłoby niedopowiedzeniem stwierdzić, że wiadomość o własnej śmierci go zszokowała, szczególnie, kiedy Cas powiedział mu, gdzie się znalazł.  
Ponieważ naprawdę, on? W niebie? Po wszystkim, co zrobił?  
Ku jego zmartwieniu Castiel był tym faktem zaskoczony równie mocno, jak on. Sarkastyczne „rany, dzięki” zmarnowało się, kiedy anioł z kamienną twarzą odparł „nie ma za co”. Następnie Castiel wskazał mu drogę, każąc się jej trzymać, nakazał odnaleźć Deana i porozmawiać z Joshuą – jedynym aniołem w niebie, któremu obecnie Bóg się zwierzał. Łatwizna.  
Ha!  
Co do drogi – to było względnie łatwe. Ale znajdując Deana… Boże, Sam boleśnie pożałował, że to zrobił. Naprawdę powinien był się odwrócić, kiedy wszedł przez drzwi prosto do salonu Chucka. Powinien był zaryglować drzwi, co mu się nie udało, kiedy zobaczył Deana i Casa, jedyne osoby zajmujące pokój. A poza tym było już za późno, by się zaanonsować, za późno, by zatkać uszy, zamknąć oczy i zacząć podśpiewywać w trakcie jak trzylatek ignorujący połajankę.  
Nie. Zobaczył brata całującego się z Castielem niczym film zrealizowany technologią dźwięku przestrzennego. I było to naprawdę mocne całowanie. Kiedyś Sam wyobraził sobie – pomimo iż bardzo, bardzo próbował tego nie robić – pocałunek tych dwóch w noc afery z Becky, i sądził, że było to zbolałe cmoknięcie, za którym popłynęło mnóstwo przekleństw i epickie wręcz zakłopotanie. Nie… nie TO.  
To było… Sam ujrzał, jak palce Castiela przeczesały Deanowi włosy powodując, że jego brat jęknął – naprawdę, cholera, jęknął… Obserwował dwóch ludzi, którzy właśnie odkryli, jak się nawzajem pragną. To był Castiel, cholerny PRAWICZEK, na miłość Boską, całujący jego brata tak umiejętnie, że biedak cały się trząsł. I jego brat, właśnie zakochujący się w jakimś, niech to szlag, FACECIE.  
Ożeżkurwajapierdolę.  
Patrzył z niedowierzaniem, jak Castiel pchnął Deana na niewidzialną barierę, przyciskając się wręcz niemożliwie blisko i sprawiając, że jego brat wydał kolejny z tych bosko-okropnych dźwięków, bez znajomości których Sam naprawdę doskonale mógł był się obejść, dziękujępostoję.  
Ale pomimo grozy sytuacji Sam nie był w stanie odwrócić wzroku. To było po prostu zbyt kurewsko nierealne, obserwować Deana Emocjonalny-Chiński-Mur Winchestera zatracającego się tak całkowicie. Sam widywał Deana z kobietami – częściej, niż mógłby sobie tego życzyć – ale jego brat nigdy nie wyglądał w ten sposób – jak kompletnie załatwiony i całkowicie… zaangażowany.   
Sam nie miał złudzeń co do swojego starszego brata. Wiedział, że Dean zna się na swoich uczuciach jak, nie przymierzając, na rosyjskim balecie. A nakłonić go do rozmowy o nich? Zwyczajnie… nie. Sam stał się w pewnym sensie ekspertem w zakresie emocji Deana Winchestera. Ale to, czego właśnie był świadkiem… było całkowicie nowe.  
Sam musiał się zastanowić, czy jego brat w ogóle wie, co czuje. Nie brał pod uwagę słów pożegnania, jakie padły między Deanem i Casem po całej katastrofie z Głodem.  
Samowi nic nie pasowało, kiedy Dean odniósł się do powodu nagłej nieobecności Castiela. Czy raczej braku powodu. Jego brat był boleśnie uparty w niewygodnych kwestiach i Sam otrzymał jedynie niejasne „przybędzie, kiedy zadzwonimy”. I na tym stanęło. Ale kiedy tak teraz patrzył, wiedząc to, co wiedział o znaku kupidyna, Sam był w stanie złożyć dość jasny obraz tego, co się wydarzyło. I dlaczego. Dean był upartym, głupim i jebniętym palantem.  
Scena przed Samem zmieniła się nagle, kiedy bariera padła, a Dean i Cas polecieli do tyłu na kanapę. Dean zaskowyczał zabawnie i Sam musiał ugryźć się w język, aby powstrzymać śmiech – Bóg wiedział, że musiał znaleźć w tej sytuacji coś zabawnego, inaczej by chyba oszalał. Potem zobaczył wyraz twarzy Deana, kiedy Cas poczęstował go swoim uśmieszkiem. Wtedy Sam nie wytrzymał i głośno parsknął, na tyle głośno, że jego brat niemal skręcił sobie kark doskakując do niego. Sam przywołał na twarz swój najgłupszy uśmiech, kiedy Castiel zniknął z delikatnym łopotem skrzydeł.  
\- Więc – powiedział radośnie – to jest twoje niebo.  
Wyraz twarzy Deana sprawił, że cała ta przerażająca sytuacja okazała się niemal tego warta.  
\- Moje co?

 

Dean nienawidził nieba. Było to ostre stwierdzenie, ale proszę, masz.  
Jakby nie było dość, że Sam stał się świadkiem jednej z najbardziej upokarzających chwil w jego życiu, to namierzyli Joshuę i usłyszeli na własne uszy, że Boga to nic nie obchodzi. Była to przysłowiowa wisienka na przysłowiowym jebanym torcie.  
\- Bóg cię już ocalił. Umieścił cię w tym samolocie. Sprowadził z powrotem Castiela. Wydał rozkazy kupidynom…  
\- Tak, przy okazji dzięki mu za to – zawarczał Dean. – Mam ochotę tańczyć z radości.  
Joshua popatrzył na niego, poważnie i pewnie, co zdawało się trwać niemal wieczność, a Dean nagle odgadł, skąd u Casa taki sam talent. Nie był nawet w stanie zapytać Joshuy, dlaczego Bóg postanowił spiknąć go z aniołem. Zostali cholernie, po niebiańsku, spławieni.  
Ale prawdopodobnie najgorszy ze wszystkiego był wyraz twarzy Casa, kiedy mu zrelacjonowali, co im powiedział Joshua. Na oczach Deana serce Castielowi pękło i już, mimo woli, wyciągał do niego rękę, kiedy anioł zniknął z szumem skrzydeł.  
Nie zobaczyli go przez wiele dni. A Dean czuł, że zmartwienie zżera go od środka, i nie był nawet w stanie czuć do siebie niesmaku.  
Pierdolone niebo.


	8. Ostatnia podróż

Castiel przysiągł sobie nie upijać się więcej, nie po wszystkich kłopotach, w które się wpędził za pierwszym razem. Ale to było przedtem, zanim jego Ojciec go opuścił.  
Utrata wiary mogła spowodować, że zaczynało się inaczej myśleć o przysięgach.  
Wobec tego, kiedy odsłuchiwał już wiadomość na poczcie głosowej od Sama, był całkowicie i jednoznacznie napruty – takiego przynajmniej słowa użył młodszy Winchester, kiedy zobaczył, w jakim Castiel jest stanie. Castiel z kolei nie miał w ogóle ochoty się przejmować. Po tym, jak już przekonał Sama, że dziewczyna, z którą mieli do czynienia, nie jest prorokiem – głównie nazywając go idiotą za brak wiary w niego – zasiedli razem do zbierania materiałów.  
Czy może raczej Sam zasiadł. Castiel odkrył iPoda Sama i zajął się podśpiewywaniem do jednej z rzadziej odtwarzanych piosenek.  
AC/DC – powiedział mu wyświetlacz. Castiel odkrył, że nawet mu się to podoba.  
Sądząc po wyrazie twarzy Sama, uważał on całą sytuację za bardzo niezwyczajną. Nawet kiedy Sam odchrząknął, żeby coś powiedzieć, Castiel nie zorientował się, co nadchodzi.  
\- Więc, ech… ty i Dean… - zaczął Sam niezręcznie.  
Castiel zamrugał do niego z kanapy, gitarowe akordy wspaniałej piosenki pt. „Back to Black” wciąż brzęczały mu w uszach.  
\- Dean i ja – powtórzył, a Sam najwyraźniej stracił zdolność mowy.  
\- Ja… ummm… - przeciągnął szeroką ręką po zmierzwionych włosach – zobaczyłem was obu w niebie.  
Castiel zmarszczył brwi.   
\- Nie byłem w niebie – wskazał. Czy chłopak miał halucynacje? Castiel patrzył, jak ta odpowiedź zdaje się onieśmielać Sama jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Uch…, tak… wiem – kluczył Sam.   
Castiel, pijany i niecierpliwy, postanowił, że nie będzie się z tym użerał.   
\- To nie ma sensu. Przestań mówić, jeśli to nie ma sensu – zarządził, niezbyt zaskoczony, kiedy zobaczył, jak Sam przewraca oczami.  
\- Byłeś w niebie Deana – wyrzucił nagle Sam i – choć Castiel nie uważał, aby to było możliwe – zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Na drodze do ogrodu przeżywa się swoje wspomnienia – powiedział cicho Castiel, a jego umysł pracował w nieco odurzonym, ale wściekłym tempie. Co ważniejsze, na tej drodze ludzie przeżywali swoje najlepsze wspomnienia, które ich w jakiś sposób poruszyły, które ich radowały. Czy Dean cieszył się wspomnieniami o nim?  
\- Tak – odpowiedział Sam, ponownie odchrząkując. – Wiem.  
I kiedy Sam nie mógł spojrzeć mu w oczy, Castiel domyślił się nagle, którego wspomnienia świadkiem stał się młodszy Winchester. Jakie to… onieśmielające…  
Castiel patrzył, jak Sam skręca się pod jego wzrokiem.  
\- Więc… czy ty go lubisz? – zapytał nagle młodszy z braci.  
Castiel ściągnął brwi.  
\- Oczywiście, że lubię Deana – odpowiedział wyraźnie. W końcu to dla niego się zbuntował; oczywistym było, że musiał żywić wobec niego jakieś uczucia.  
Z jakiegoś powodu ta odpowiedź zdawała się Sama zaboleć. To musiał być jeden z tych przypadków, w których ludzie przypisywali słowom pewne subtelne konotacje, co do których Castiel miał wrażenie, że nigdy ich w pełni nie zrozumie.  
\- Chodzi mi o to, czy lubisz go – Castiel patrzył z zainteresowaniem, jak Sam zdaje się krzywić z bólu – romantycznie.   
Po tym pytaniu Castiel ściągnął brwi mocniej, nagle wracając do swoich rozmyślań po rozmowie z kupidynem. Jego uczucia do Deana były w najlepszym przypadku skomplikowane.  
\- Ja… nie wiem.  
I rzeczywiście nie wiedział. Wiedział, że zależy mu na Deanie. Że go potrzebuje.  
\- No dobra, a podobało ci się, jak go całowałeś? – zapytał Sam tonem jednocześnie zaciekawionym i ostrożnym.  
Castiel wrócił myślą do wszystkich pocałunków, jakie wymienił z Deanem. Przynajmniej na to pytanie było łatwo odpowiedzieć.  
\- Tak – odpowiedział stanowczo. – Dean jest bardzo pobudliwy.  
Twarz Sama skrzywiła się w skrajnym przerażeniu.  
\- Chłopie, tego nie musiałem wiedzieć!  
Castiel skrzywił się.  
\- Więc nie pytaj.  
Obaj zamilkli na jakiś czas, aż wreszcie Castiel prawie chciał zabić Sama za jego wiercenie się. W oczywisty sposób mężczyzna chciał powiedzieć coś więcej, ale miał kłopot z otwarciem ust.  
Wreszcie Winchester pękł.  
\- Dobra, muszę zapytać – powiedział nagle Sam, mierząc Castiela zbolałym spojrzeniem, w którym było po równo strachu i ciekawości. Ale następnych słów Castiel się nie spodziewał. – Gdzie, u licha, nauczyłeś się tak całować?  
Castiel nagle odkrył, że czuje się równie niezręcznie, jak Sam chwilę temu. Nawet alkohol w jego ciele nie mógł przytłumić tego uczucia.  
\- To… to ci się nie spodoba – odparł nerwowo.  
To, zdaje się, zaintrygowało Sama bardziej. Castiel obserwował ze strachem, jak mężczyzna wychylił się do przodu, zapominając o czytanej książce.  
\- Co? Dlaczego?  
Castiel ściągnął brwi.  
\- Ponieważ ty i Dean nie pochwalacie zaglądania innym ludziom do umysłów.  
Sam otwarł szerzej oczy.  
\- Szpiegowałeś ludzkie myśli? – zapytał łowca z niedowierzaniem. – Żeby dostać wskazówki odnośnie całowania?  
\- Nie wszystkie myśli – zareplikował Castiel obronnym tonem, co go w pewnym stopniu denerwowało. Dopóki Sam i Dean nie narobili o to tyle szumu, nigdy nie miał problemu etycznego odnośnie czytania ludzkich umysłów. – Tylko te o Deanie i o mnie.  
Sam widzialnie zaprotestował.  
\- Ludzie myślą o tobie i Deanie? – zapytał zszokowany. – Że niby… razem?  
Castiel skinął głową, patrząc, jak Sam wygląda na coraz bardziej prześladowanego.  
\- To efekt działania mocy kupidyna – wyjaśnił, choć sam uświadomił to sobie po tym, kiedy wypytał cherubina. – Ludzie wierzą, że powinniśmy być razem w seksualnym znaczeniu tego słowa, więc to sobie wyobrażają.  
Sam wyglądał, jakby ktoś mu właśnie rzucił zdechłe zwierzę na stół.  
\- To jest… takie złe – wypowiedział się młodszy Winchester.  
\- Pojęcia nie masz, jak bardzo – zgodził się poważnie Castiel. – Niektóre z rzeczy, które widziałem… nie da się ich odwidzieć.  
To też była prawda. Kelnerki, kasjerzy, ludzie mijający ich na ulicy – gdzie się nie odwrócił, dostrzegał wizje siebie i Deana w ryzykownych, gorączkowych, czasami fizycznie niemożliwych pozycjach. I chociaż przyznawał się, że niektóre z nich naprawdę go zaintrygowały, to inne… zabrakło mu słów na opisanie strachu, jaki w nim wzbudziły.  
Sam parsknął wesoło, wyrywając Castiela z jego wewnętrznych rozmyślań. Spojrzenie, jakie w odpowiedzi rzucił mu Castiel, zdawało się tylko poprawiać mu humor i zanim się zorientował, mógł tylko patrzeć, jak Sam ze śmiechu niemal spada z kanapy.  
\- Cas – wydyszał Sam z załzawionymi oczami – ty… ty wielki zboczeńcu!  
Castiel patrzył, jak mężczyzna przed nim ponownie wpada w histerię.  
Cóż. Serio. A to on był pijany.

Kiedy Dean wrócił do motelu z rękami splamionymi krwią, alkoholowy szum w głowie Castiela powoli zmieniał się w piekło kaca. Siedział pod motelem z pulsującą głową w dłoniach, kiedy podszedł do niego Dean z butelką magicznych pigułek.  
\- Ile powinienem wziąć? – zapytał posępnie Castiel, kiedy Dean usiadł obok niego wręczając mu pigułki.  
\- Ty? – parsknął Dean. – Opróżnij całą butelkę.  
Castiel skinął głową, po czym ponownie złożył ją na dłoniach. Jeśli na nic nie patrzył, ból stawał się nieco lżejszy. Nagły dotyk na karku sprawił, że na chwilę zamarł, po czym pozwolił uczuciu przeniknąć do ciała. A kiedy już to zrobił, poczuł, jak palce zataczające ciasne kółka na jego karku czynią go kompletnie bezwolnym.  
\- To jest… bardzo dobre – wymruczał; czuł, jak opuszcza go napięcie, kiedy Dean odprawiał nad nim jakąś hedonistyczną magię swoimi palcami.   
\- To masaż karku – poinformował go Dean z lekkim rozbawieniem w głosie. – Najlepsza rzecz na kaca.  
Castiel pomyślał, że z tego jednego powodu mógłby cierpieć kaca nieco częściej. Doceniał też nie tylko ulgę w bólu. Nie był pewien, kiedy dotyk Deana zaczął go tak cieszyć; wiedział tylko, że teraz – w połączeniu z ciepłem ciała Deana i rozkosznym naciskiem na skórze – coś ciepłego i niemal namacalnego rozkwitło mu gdzieś pod żebrami.  
Słowa Sama sprzed godziny jak nieproszone powróciły mu do głowy.   
Niebo Deana. Ich pocałunek był częścią nieba Deana. A po wyjaśnieniach od kupidyna…  
Czy Dean… o co właściwie pytał Sam? Ach, tak – czy Dean go LUBIŁ?  
\- Rozumiem, wiesz – powiedział stojący przy nim Dean. – Jestem ekspertem w sprawie leniwych ojców, więc. Tak. Wiem, jak się czujesz.  
Nagle powód, dla którego znalazł się w tym stanie, uderzył Castiela z całą siłą, od czego anioł nieco oklapł.  
\- Jak sobie z tym radzisz? – zapytał podnosząc oczy, aby spojrzeć na Deana.  
Dean w odpowiedzi spojrzał na niego z krzywym zrozumieniem.  
\- Jak się ma dobry dzień, idzie się zabić dziwkę.

Castiel postanowił w tamtym momencie powiedzieć Deanowi o słowach kupidyna. Palce Deana na jego karku, złączone spojrzenia – to był idealny moment. Niestety, Sam i kapłan wybrali ten moment, aby do nich dołączyć.  
Reszta nocy rozmazała się. Ich pierwsza nieudana próba zabójstwa; agonia, kiedy Nierządnica rzuciła mroczne enochiańskie zaklęcie wprost na jego łaskę; wreszcie Dean… Dean przeciwstawiający się Pismu i zabijający Nierządnicę własnymi rękami. Czy może raczej – nie przeciwstawiający się Pismu. Prędzej postępujący zgodnie z nim.  
Ból sprawił, że Castiel nie zorientował się wcześniej, co oznaczała śmierć Nierządnicy. Przerażenie, kiedy zdał sobie z tego sprawę, uderzyło go w tej samej chwili, kiedy Dean spojrzał na niego ciężko i ruszył do drzwi motelu.   
\- Spokojnie, przyniosę więcej bandaży – zapewnił Sama, ale wyraz jego oczu zdradzał coś zupełnie innego.   
\- Nie – wydyszał Castiel, ale gdy udało mu się wreszcie przyciągnąć uwagę Sama, silnik Impali już pracował.   
Stracili go. Castiel stracił Deana.

Dean myślał, aby odwiedzić Lisę. Do diabła, pomyślał nawet o Cassie. Ale tego nie zrobił. Nie zrobiłoby to żadnej różnicy. Upewniłby się, że ktoś się o nie troszczy – inna opcja w grę nie wchodziła, ale wszystko, co mógłby powiedzieć, po prostu nie wydawało się już odpowiednie.  
Mógłby powiedzieć Lisie, że najszczęśliwszy dla niego był czas spędzony z nią. Że gdyby jego życie wyglądało inaczej, to bardzo chciałby zostać z nią i Benem. Była to prawda, czy raczej – to kiedyś była prawda. Gdyby chciał zwykłego życia, to bardzo by tego pragnął, ale jemu normalne życie już nie pasowało, co sprawiało, że cała ta sytuacja była tak nieodwracalnie zjebana.  
Bóg zabrał mu jego marzenia. Dlaczego nie oddać rzeczywistości Michałowi?  
Wobec tego zawrócił do Lawrence, w Kansas. Ponieważ wszystko mogło się równie dobrze skończyć tam, gdzie się tak cholernie zaczęło.  
Z perspektywy czasu, nie było najmądrzejszą decyzją jechać do miasta, w którym mieszkało medium tak doskonale dostrojone do Kanału Winchester. A że Missouri wyłuskała numer telefonu Casa ze swojego magicznego kapelusza? Tego nawet Dean nie mógł przewidzieć.

Dean właśnie pakował maszynkę do golenia z butelką whisky w ręce, kiedy spojrzał w lustro i ujrzał skrywającą się w cieniu twarz Castiela. Jakoś go to nie zdziwiło. Wiedział, że są niewielkie szanse, by go ktoś nie namierzył, zanim zrobi to, co sobie zaplanował. Los był niezłą suczą. Ale, że to był Cas… Boże, Dean bardzo by chciał, żeby to nie był on.  
Dean odwrócił wzrok wzdychając i nie spiesząc się z pakowaniem szczoteczki do zębów.  
\- Odpierdol się, Cas.  
\- Nie – stwierdził anioł zza jego pleców głosem twardym jak granit. Dean przewrócił oczami.  
\- Nie powstrzymasz mnie przed tym – powiedział Dean, odwracając się wreszcie w stronę anioła. w tym samym momencie pożałował, że to zrobił.  
Dean nie pozwolił sobie myśleć o Castielu – o reakcji anioła na wieść o tym, co postanowił zrobić. Wiedział, że Sammy byłby rozczarowany. Wiedział, że Bobby najchętniej by go rozszarpał. Za to Cas – wolał sobie nie wyobrażać, co ten by mu zrobił. I nie tylko dlatego, że poddanie się Michałowi było bardziej zdradą Castiela niż kogokolwiek innego.  
Zrobił więc tak, jak robił z każdą nieprzyjemną sprawą – zignorował to. Wiedział, dlaczego – bo nawet jego najbardziej spieprzone wyobrażenia nie były w stanie oddać bezwstydnej mieszanki cierpienia i furii, jaką widział teraz na twarzy Castiela.  
\- Oddałem dla ciebie wszystko – zawarczał Cas głosem wibrującym z gniewu; był bardziej wściekły, niż Dean widział kiedykolwiek. Doprowadzony niemal do ostateczności. Cóż, Dean był niezły w przeginaniu pały.  
Szczeknął śmiechem, a jego masochistyczne ja prawie się tym delektowało, kiedy Cas zmrużył oczy.  
\- To był twój drugi błąd – odpowiedział, a jego głos przybrał zbolały i szyderczy ton, od którego Samowi zawsze zaciskały się szczęki. – Pierwszym było wyciągnięcie mnie z piekła.  
\- Miałem…  
\- Taaa, miałeś rozkazy –wypluł z siebie Dean, a gniew wzbierał w nim niczym trucizna. – A ty jesteś dzielnym małym żołnierzem, prawda, Cas?  
Z płonącego spojrzenia Casa Dean odgadł, że Cas przypomniał sobie moment, w którym Dean ostatnio użył tych słów.  
\- To powinien być Michał – sarknął Dean, nie wiedząc, skąd biorą mu się te słowa. I wcale go to nie obchodziło. Działał instynktownie i wszystko kazało mu nasączać słowa jadem. – To on powinien był mnie wyciągnąć. Facet jest chujem, ale przynajmniej ma właściwe priorytety.  
Dean patrzył, jak te słowa ranią Casa, krzywdząc go bardziej niż kule. Część niego aż się z tego powodu skurczyła, ale druga… Boże, niemal powitała to z radością. Wtedy Dean zdał sobie sprawę, co robi. Mógłby powiedzieć, że nigdy nie chciał skrzywdzić Casa, ale skłamałby – Dean chciał, żeby bolało; chciał widzieć, jak ból i zdrada odbijają się w oczach Castiela. Bo ból prowadził do nienawiści. A nienawidzący go Cas bardzo by mu wszystko ułatwił.  
Cas nie zauważył broni, to było oczywiste. Dean złapał ją i przystawił sobie do skroni, zanim anioł choćby mrugnął. Może i był to głupi i desperacki ruch, ale Dean był w takim właśnie stanie. A jeśli Zachariasz nie mógłby go znaleźć po drugiej stronie, to cholernie nie zasługiwał, żeby go złapać.  
\- Teraz ja też mam – wydyszał głosem szorstkim i pełnym goryczy, po czym nacisnął spust.  
I Boże, cholernie nie docenił szybkości Casa.  
Wszystko jakby zdarzyło się naraz. W jednej chwili spust zaczynał ustępować pod naciskiem palców, w drugiej przed oczami miał beżowy prochowiec, a nadgarstki go paliły, bo anioł wykręcił mu broń z dłoni. Instynktownie próbował walczyć, dopóki cios w szczękę nie uderzył go jak młotem.  
Dean byłby wtedy upadł, pod jednym ciosem, ale Cas był zbyt szybki, podnosząc go do góry i prawie rzucając nim o lustro nad łazienkowym blatem.  
\- I po to się zbuntowałem? – wysyczał mu Castiel w twarz, praktycznie nos w nos z Deanem; oczy płonęły mu sinobłękitnym blaskiem. – Żebyś mógł się poddać niby jakiś tchórz?  
Po tych słowach w Deanie coś pękło. Świat skurczył się do bólu i ognia i błękitu – takiego ogromnego błękitu, a wszystko wokół niego się rozpadało. Zamknął oczy odpełzając od Casa i wszystkiego, od czego tak kurewsko próbował uciec.  
\- Walczyłem dla ciebie! Umarłem dla ciebie! – ryknął Castiel, wciskając go mocniej w rozbite szkło. Część Deana ucieszyła się z tego; ucieszyła się z bólu. Ból był prawdziwy, jak nic innego w całej tej sytuacji.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział Dean łamiącym się głosem, czując, jak po tych słowach pięść Castiela zaciśnięta na jego ramieniu zadygotała. Nie zamierzał tego powiedzieć, ale gdy się już stało, Dean zrozumiał, że to prawda, jak nic innego, co mówił wcześniej. Otwarł oczy, napotkał niemożliwie błękitne oczy Casa i zmusił się, aby to przyjąć; aby to poczuć.  
\- Przepraszam – wykrztusił ponownie rozluźniając nacisk na nadgarstki Casa i ześlizgując dłonie z płaszcza na gołą skórę. Był to nieszkodliwy ruch, który powinien był przejść bez echa, a jednak, kiedy skóra dotknęła skóry, napięcie w pokoju zmieniło się o 180 stopni. Deanowi zaparło oddech, a Castielowi pociemniały oczy.  
Dean nie miał pojęcia, który ruszył się pierwszy. Wiedział tylko, że w jednej chwili stali jak skamieniali, patrząc się na siebie i nie poruszając, a w następnej czuł usta Casa na swoich, twarde i żądające, a anioł wciskał się wszędzie, w każde z miejsc, o których Dean nie wiedział, że go tam potrzebuje.  
Był to ich pierwszy pocałunek nie wymuszony okolicznościami zewnętrznymi. Był to również pierwszy pocałunek, w którym Dean nie myślał. Nie pozwolił sobie myśleć. Ponieważ miał to być ostatni pocałunek przed końcem świata, nie zamierzał pozwolić, aby cholerne przeznaczenie czy kilka haczyków heteroseksualizmu powstrzymały go przed cieszeniem się tym.  
Dean już na wpół siedział na łazienkowym blacie po tym, jak Cas go tam rzucił, i nie opierał się, gdy anioł podniósł go całkiem do góry. Drżenia nie powstrzymała nawet myśl, że mógł sobie siebie wyobrazić w takiej pozycji z dziewczyną. Cas wykorzystał tę pozycję wciskając mu się między uda. Pocałunek trwał, a Dean poczuł, że głowa mu się chwieje pod wpływem tego gorącego, znajomego doznania.  
Cas całował, jakby był tonącym, a Dean tlenem, desperacko i namiętnie. Kiedy był już tak lekkomyślnie szczery wobec siebie, Dean mógł przyznać, że te pocałunki zawsze zwijały mu mięśnie w supeł. Ale nie mogło się to równać z uczuciem na widok Casa tracącego kontrolę i jęczącego cicho, kiedy Dean odnalazł właściwy rytm.  
Czysty jęk, jaki wydał z siebie Cas po tym, gdy Dean objął jedną nogą jego biodra i zaczął się o niego ocierać, niemal posłał Deana na szczyt.  
\- Dean… ja muszę… o kurwa…  
Pierwszy raz Dean usłyszał, że Cas klnie, i choć część jego uznała to za niewiarygodnie zabawne, cała reszta zachwyciła się tym, jak namiętnie brzmiał Cas, kiedy zbliżał się do końca.  
Kierując się instynktem Dean zaczął wodzić otwartymi ustami po szyi Casa aż do karku, po czym ugryzł, kołysząc ich ciałami ponownie. Kiedy Cas drgnął w jego stronę, jego niepowstrzymany jęk sprawił, że Deanowi niemal stanęło serce.  
\- Dean, nie możemy… - wydyszał Cas głosem równie szorstkim jak jego ręce wciąż zostawiające Deanowi siniaki na biodrach; ręce przyciągające go bliżej.  
\- Możemy – wycharczał Dean, zdziwiony nieco bólem nasycającym mu głos. – To bez znaczenia. Nic z tego nie ma znaczenia…  
I, Boże, nie zamierzał powiedzieć tego w taki sposób. Nie z taką beznadzieją. Ścisnął mocniej, kiedy poczuł, jak Cas stężał w jego ramionach.  
\- Proszę, nie – usłyszał swój błagalny głos. – Nie przestawaj.  
Ale moment już uleciał, zabierając ze sobą rozkosz zapomnienia – zapomnienia o tym, co musiał zrobić i dlaczego; zapomnienia o tym, że nawet to – ta chwila – nie było prawdziwe.  
\- Proszę – błagał miękko, z rękami zaplątanymi w ubranie Casa, przyciskając twarz do anielskiej szyi. Nie spodziewał się tego, że anioł przeczesze mu włosy palcami, ale było to doznanie bardzo przyjemne.  
\- Przepraszam – wyszeptał miękko Cas tuż przy jego uchu. – Powinienem był powiedzieć ci o tym wcześniej.  
Dean ledwie miał czas się zmarszczyć, kiedy dotyk na szyi wciągnął go w ciemność.  
Kiedy się obudził, stwierdził, że jest przywiązany do metalowej rury w schludnej, czystej piwnicy.   
\- Co u diabła? – splunął Dean, po czym zamarł, kiedy jeden z cieni za jego plecami poruszył się. Była to ostatnia osoba, jakiej Dean się spodziewał.  
\- Więc – stwierdził z zakłopotaniem kupidyn – musimy pogadać.


	9. Plan B

Castiel był tchórzem. Był to nowy dla niego tytuł – nigdy nie myślał, że kiedykolwiek będzie się odnosił do niego. Ale teraz miał rację bytu. Zaraz obok określeń głupi i zgubiony.  
Powinien był powiedzieć Deanowi; tak szybko, jak sam się dowiedział. Kiedy poczuł, jak Dean załamuje się przy nim, a głos ma spękany i pozbawiony nadziei, Castiel zrozumiał, że popełnił potworny błąd. Mógł twierdzić, że nie miał okazji; mógł powiedzieć, że nie mieli czasu, ale wiedział, że to tylko wymówki, do tego żałosne. Tak się pogrążył we własnym przygnębieniu po tym, jak porzucił go Ojciec, że stracił świadomość tego, co się działo z ludźmi w jego otoczeniu.  
Było tak, jakby… zawiódł zupełnie po ludzku.  
Stało się oczywiste, że słowa kupidyna zżerały Deana od środka, i Castel przeklinał sam siebie za to, że tego nie dostrzegł. I jeszcze raz za to, że zrzucił obowiązek poinformowania Deana na kupidyna.  
Ale była w tym pewna logika. Castiel wiedział instynktownie, że Dean łatwiej zaakceptowałby wyjaśnienia kupidyna niż jego własne, szczególnie po ich ostatnim spotkaniu. Wiedział też, że Dean będzie potrzebował czasu, aby dojść do ładu ze wszystkim, co oznaczały te wyjaśnienia, tak jak on potrzebował. Nieobecność Castiela mogła mu to wszystko ułatwić. Ale ta wiedza nie przyniosła mu ulgi – nadal odczuwał, jak dyskomfort uciska go w piersi.  
Sam i Bobby popatrzyli na niego, jakby mu wyrosła druga głowa, gdy powrócił z pustymi rękoma. Nie mógł ich za to winić, biorąc pod uwagę swój pospieszny odwrót. Jedna rozmowa telefoniczna z jakimś medium, którego nigdy na oczy nie widział, i już był w drodze, a gniew i strach dodawały mu sił. Wiedział, że nie powinien był działać tak pochopnie; powinien był uspokoić się nieco przed konfrontacją z Deanem. Ale najwyraźniej ceną emocji była nieracjonalność. Cios, jaki mu zadał, zaskoczył nawet jego. Gniew dodał mu sił i sprawił, że zadziałał bez zastanowienia.  
Ale, mimo iż teraz czuł się z tego powodu źle, wtedy wewnętrznie czuł się znakomicie. Dean skrzywdził go, może nawet bardziej, niż to sobie uświadamiał, więc Castiel skrzywdził jego. Był to boleśnie ludzki impuls, czysto emocjonalna reakcja, której Castiel nigdy by nie zrozumiał sześć miesięcy wcześniej, a teraz tkwił w niej po kolana.  
Pocałunek… pocałunek był czymś całkowicie nowym. Ich pierwszy pocałunek wolny od wpływów wewnętrznych – Castiel zauważył, że wspomina go z mieszaniną rozkoszy i bólu. I czegoś jeszcze, co gorąco i realnie zwijało mu się w brzuchu.  
Dean całował jak opętany, cały był mrokiem i potrzebą. Pragnął zapomnieć – pragnął dotykać i jęczeć i wypalić wszystkie myśli z głowy. A Castiel potrzebował tego równie mocno. Pragnął czuć Deana, musiał wiedzieć, że go nie stracił – jeszcze nie.  
A potem słowa Deana wypaliły w nim dziurę.  
NIC Z TEGO NIE MA ZNACZENIA…  
Jeszcze nic nie wywołało w Castielu takiego poczucia winy i rozpaczy. I to wszystko było jego sprawką. Mógł jedynie mieć nadzieję, że da się jeszcze wszystko naprawić, że słowa kupidyna jakoś trafią do Deana.  
Castiel tego potrzebował.

Dean przeżywał właśnie chyba najbardziej surrealistyczne doświadczenie w swoim życiu, wliczając w to wymuszone całowanie się z aniołem w gejowskim show telewizyjnym..  
Kupidyn skończył mu już wszystko wyjaśniać – nadal jeszcze tego do końca nie przetrawił – po czym odwiązał go i zaprowadził po schodach na górę. Znalazł się w kuchni Missouri Mosley i stwierdzić, że był zaskoczony, równało się lekkiemu niedopowiedzeniu. Wtedy Dean domyślił się, jakim cudem w ogóle Castiel go znalazł.  
Zuchwała starsza pani spojrzała na niego tym swoim przeszywającym wzrokiem.  
\- Spoliczkowałabym cię, ale wygląda na to, że twój anioł mnie w tym wyręczył – zaznaczyła. Pięć minut później Dean siedział posłusznie na krześle z olbrzymim surowym stekiem przyłożonym do twarzy na coś, co miało być najprawdopodobniej epickim wręcz siniakiem, o ile można było wnioskować z dokuczliwego bólu.   
Któregoś dnia nauczy się nie wkurzać aniołów, naprawdę.  
Missouri tymczasem konwersowała z kupidynem nad filiżanką herbaty – najwyraźniej dawali mu czas, aby sobie wszystko poukładał. Nie byłoby może tak dziwnie, gdyby kupidyn nie był tak samo nagi, jak za drugim razem, kiedy pojawił się w życiu Deana – ale najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzało mu to, bo on i medium trajkotali niczym dwie starsze panie u fryzjera.  
Dean zdążył zapomnieć, jak naprawdę nadzwyczajna była Missouri. Zaskoczyło go, że tak za nią tęsknił.   
Mimo, iż scena była tak dziwaczna, że chciał się uszczypnąć, by upewnić się, że nie śni, było to niczym w porównaniu z bombą, jaką na niego zrzucił kupidyn. Szczerze, Dean nie wiedział, czy się śmiać, czy płakać.  
Z jednej strony, emocje, jakie odczuwał, były jego własne. Bóg nie zjebał mu przeznaczenia tak, jak na początku myślał, co przynosiło mu niemal bolesną ulgę. Nie stracił kontroli. Nie stracił siebie.  
Ale z drugiej… Jego cholerne emocje były jego własnymi. Każda jedna pieprzona i przerażająca z nich. Każda, która sprawiała, że nieświadomie szukał ciepła Casa, każda sprawiająca, że jego oczy przywierały do cholernych ust Castiela za każdym razem, gdy widział go o kilka stóp od siebie…  
Był całkowicie załatwiony.  
\- Jeśli skończyłeś już panikować, mam tu cieknący kurek, którym trzeba się zająć - głos Missouri wdarł się nagle w jego myśli, wyciągając Deana z… okej, z paniki.  
Dean zamrugał na widok kobiety – bardzo samotnej kobiety. Dwa kubki stały przy niej na ławce. Dean ściągnął brwi.  
\- Gdzie jest kupidyn? – zapytał skołowany.  
\- Miał pracę – powiedziała zwyczajnie Missouri, wkładając kubki do zlewu za nią z domową sprawnością, którą Dean uważał za nierealną jak cholera, zważywszy na okoliczności.  
\- Ale… - zaczął Dean; Missouri przerwała mu parsknięciem i odwróciła się od niego.  
\- Ale ty myślałeś, że miał cię niańczyć – zasugerowała, a jej ton wskazywał, jak niewiele ją obchodzi to szczególne założenie. – Powstrzymać cię od ofiarowania się archaniołowi, co?  
Dean tylko się gapił, oniemiały.  
\- Yyy… tak?  
\- Jesteś równie tępy jak zwykle, skarbie – stwierdziła. – Jesteś wolny i możesz zrobić, co chcesz.  
Dean niemal parsknął w odpowiedzi na to stwierdzenie.  
\- Ale Cas…  
\- Castiel zna cię lepiej, niż ktokolwiek to sobie wyobraża, włączając ciebie – przerwała Missouri, a jej słowa nieoczekiwanie przyprawiły Deana o suchość w ustach. – On ci daje wybór – wyjaśniła, mierząc go szczególnie przenikliwym spojrzeniem. – Możesz dalej próbować samozniszczenia albo zaakceptować to i być mężczyzną, którym, zdaniem twego anioła, masz szansę zostać.  
Przez pełną minutę Dean nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, nie tylko dlatego, że chciał, aby przestała odnosić się do Casa jako jego anioła.  
\- Jak na anioła bez wiary, wydaje się bardzo wierzyć w ciebie, chłopcze – skomentowała Missouri głosem nieco łagodniejszym, niż poprzednio. Łagodność zniknęła równie szybko, jak się pojawiła, zastąpiona przez zwykłą zuchwałość. – Jeśli już skończyłeś, ten kurek się sam nie naprawi.

Sam nie wiedział, co się dzieje, i powoli czuł się stawiany pod ścianą. Kiedy Dean zniknął po porażce akcji z Nierządnicą Babilońską, niemal wyrwał sobie wszystkie włosy z głowy próbując zgadnąć, gdzie jego brat-idiota najprawdopodobniej pojechał.  
Sześć miesięcy temu nie miałby wątpliwości – Lisa, może Cassie… ale wszystko, co stało się z Castielem, w oczywisty sposób pokrzyżowało plany Deana dotyczące jego podróży pożegnalnej. Sam nie miał pojęcia, gdzie szukać. A potem Cas wykonał rozmowę telefoniczną, po której Sam zrobił krok w tył na widok absolutnej furii na jego twarzy na chwilę przedtem, zanim anioł znikł w wirze piór.  
Sam wciąż nie miał pojęcia, kto znajdował się po drugiej stronie linii i gdzie zniknął Castiel. Tylko kiedy powrócił, bez Deana, za to z zapewnieniem, że wszystko „na chwilę obecną” jest w zawieszeniu... Na kurewską chwilę obecną – co to, u diabła, miało znaczyć? Ale chociaż wrzeszczał i wściekał się, nie był w stanie wyciągnąć odpowiedzi od lakonicznego anioła.  
Potem Castiela dotknęła niebiańska migrena i zniknął ponownie, zostawiając ich z pełnym napięcia „coś się dzieje”, które przyprawiło Sama o ciężkie zmartwienie z powodu stanu swoich zębów. Bo, naprawdę, całe to ściskanie i zgrzytanie w ostatnim czasie nie mogło być dobre dla zdrowia. Oczywiście mniej niż minutę później Dean postanowił pokazać się z powrotem – zwyczajnie wparadowując przez drzwi, jakby tylko wyskoczył na chwilę do baru. Rzecz jasna, wielki pierdolony siniak pokrywający mu pół twarzy nie przydawał nonszalancji wiarygodności.  
\- Gdzie do… co do… - miotał się przez chwilę Sam, a jego mózg usiłował zdecydować, które pytanie wywrzeszczeć najpierw.  
\- Sammy, dobrze cię widzieć – odciął się Dean. Sam zapragnął, aby ten przeklęty siniak nie wyglądał tak cholernie ostro, bo naprawdę chciał mu sam przywalić.  
\- Co ci się stało z twarzą? – zapytał Sam, skupiając się na najbardziej oczywistej rzeczy.  
Patrzył, jak Dean wyciągnął rękę do brzydkiego siniaka, krzywiąc się lekko przy dotyku.  
\- Taaa… zrób sobie przysługę, Sammy – odparł krzywo Dean. – Nie wkurzaj aniołów.  
Sam otwarł szerzej oczy.  
\- Cas ci to zrobił?  
Dean pokiwał głową, a właśnie w tym momencie Bobby postanowił zaznaczyć swą obecność. Jak na mężczyznę w niewygodnym wózku inwalidzkim potrafił się nieźle skradać.  
\- Dobrze – zawarczał i nawet Sam postanowił się wycofać na widok gniewu malującego mu się na twarzy. – Oszczędził mi kłopotu.  
Dean miał przynajmniej tyle przyzwoitości, by wyglądać na zawstydzonego.  
\- Bobby, ja…  
\- Nie mów do mnie Bobby, chłopcze – warknął Bobby, wyglądając dla wszystkich niczym niedźwiedź w czapce. – Cholernie dobrze wiem, o czym myślisz, i będzie to po moim trupie.  
\- Wiem, że… - Dean się zawahał, wyraźnie próbując pozbierać myśli. Co, zwyczajnie mówiąc, zszokowało Sama jak diabli. Dean zastanawiający się nad słowami, zanim je wypowiedział?  
Zdarzało się to tak rzadko, że było wręcz doświadczeniem granicznym.   
\- Słuchajcie – zaczął jego brat szczerym tonem. – Nie będę kłamał. Było mi źle… i tak, zamierzałem się zgodzić.  
Sam otwarł usta, by coś wtrącić, ale jedno spojrzenie Deana zastopowało go radykalnie. Było w nim coś o wiele zbyt bolesnego.  
\- Ale… parę rzeczy… mi się wyjaśniło – kontynuował jego brat zacinając się. – Mówiąc krótko – jestem na chodzie. Przynajmniej jeszcze przez chwilę.  
Bobby po tym stwierdzeniu wyglądał, jakby mu miała pęknąć żyłka. Szczerze mówiąc, Sam mu współczuł. Zanim jednak otwarł usta, by ostro odpowiedzieć, Sam się wtrącił.  
\- Co sprawiło, że zmieniłeś zdanie? – zapytał i ujrzał, jak jego brat – Dean Wichester, najbardziej męski z męskich mężczyzn, czerwieni się jak cholera.  
Nagły powrót Castiela chwilę później był niczym lukier na torcie. Ale nieprzytomne ciało, które dźwigał – niekoniecznie.  
\- Pomocy – zawołał głośno Castiel, rzucając pokrytą błotem postać na kanapę Bobby‘ego.  
Na parę chwil zapanował chaos, gdy bracia z Bobbym pospieszyli do holu, ale nawet mimo to Sam musiałby być ślepy, aby przegapić spojrzenie, jakie rzucili sobie Dean i Cas. Na pełną napięcia sekundę Cas zamarł bez ruchu pochwyciwszy spojrzenie Deana, w którym migotało zbyt wiele różnych emocji, zanim odwrócili się z powrotem do najnowszego nabytku grupy.  
Sam poszedł za nimi, odkładając to spojrzenie do późniejszych rozważań, bo, zwyczajnie mówiąc, cokolwiek sprawiało, że Castiel wyglądał jak przekłuty balonik, wymagało ponownego zastanowienia. Potem rozpoznał postać na kanapie i wszystko wyleciało mu z głowy.  
\- O cholera! – wykrzyknął raczej zwięźle. Dean zaklął razem z nim.  
\- Co? – zapytał Bobby. – Kto to jest?  
\- To nasz brat.

 

Adam raczej nie był pod wrażeniem, tyle było boleśnie oczywiste dla Deana i innych. Było też oczywiste, że odziedziczył pazur Winchesterów, gdy coś mu groziło. Dean dość prędko zostawił Sama, żeby sobie z nim poradził, kiedy widocznym się stało, jak zmienne potrafią być osobowości tak do siebie podobne, jak jego i Adama, jeśli zostawić je w tym samym pokoju. Czuł się tylko lekko winny z tego powodu – dobrze tak Samowi za bycie tym cierpliwym.  
Nie liczył na to, że Cas za nim pójdzie, kiedy wyślizgnął się przez tylne drzwi, by zaczerpnąć powietrza. Tak samo nie spodziewał się, że serce zacznie mu bić podwójnie szybko, kiedy sobie uświadomił, że ten cholerny anioł tam był.  
\- Upewniasz się, że nie ucieknę? – zapytał Dean sarkastycznie. Docinek był słaby i on o tym wiedział.  
\- Gdybym chciał cię unieruchomić, przykułbym cię w piwnicy – odpowiedział poważnie Castiel opierając się o Impalę.   
Dean niemal się zakrztusił.  
\- Cas, ty świrze – odpalił, ponieważ, do diabła, sytuacja była już dość napięta. Mógł ją równie dobrze nieco zaognić. Wzrok, jaki skierował na niego anioł, nie do końca mu pomógł – coś lekko migotało na krawędziach błękitu.  
Dean odchrząknął, nagle marząc o butelce czegoś. Rany, jeszcze trochę i stanie się licencjonowanym alkoholikiem.  
\- Czy kupidyn wystarczająco wszystko wyjaśnił? – zapytał Cas, efektywnie zwracając uwagę na przysłowiowego słonia w pokoju.  
Dean przewrócił oczami.  
\- Taaa – stwierdził gburowato. – Chyba załapałem. Szkoda, że nie wiedziałem wcześniej.  
Ku jego całkowitemu zaskoczeniu Cas opuścił wzrok na ziemię, wyglądając na niemal… skruszonego. To było coś godnego ujrzenia.   
\- To była moja wina; nie powinienem był dopuścić, by coś mnie rozpraszało…  
Z jakiegoś powodu, właśnie wtedy, widok Casa przepraszającego go wystraszył Deana jak diabli. Chociaż wiele myślał o tym, że tego by chciał, to teraz, widok anioła zwieszającego głowę i wyglądającego tak… cholernie żałośnie uderzył Deana niczym drut kolczasty.   
\- Hej… nie, miałeś własny szajs – nalegał. – Ja tylko… - westchnął, zastanawiając się, kiedy jego życie stało się paradą momentów z komedii romantycznych. – Trochę się zgubiłem.  
\- Myślałeś, że Niebo odebrało ci możliwość wyboru – odparł cicho Castiel, a głęboko w Deanie coś się zacisnęło. Tak – dokładnie to sobie wtedy pomyślał.  
Cas spojrzał na Deana, mierząc go błękitnym spojrzeniem.  
\- Ja zawsze zostawię ci wybór – powiedział to cicho i poważnie, głosem szczerym i obnażonym. Zabrzmiało to jak przysięga.  
Dean stwierdził, że jest nieco oczarowany uczuciami, które wzbudziły w nim te słowa. Wyszczerzył się, odchrząkując niepewnie.  
\- Po prostu kropnij mnie, kiedy zobaczysz, że zbaczam z kursu – stwierdził krzywo, a twarz zabolała go w przypomnieniu. Za chwilę zaczęła kłuć z całkowicie innego powodu, kiedy dłoń Casa zakryła siniak.  
Nawet za cenę życia Dean nie umiałby powiedzieć, dlaczego się nie odchylił. Powinien był – po wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, po ciosie i wyjaśnieniach kupidyna, które wywróciły go na nice. Powinien był się wycofać. Nie zamierzał naprawiać faktu, że cicho westchnął, kiedy lecznicze ciepło rozlało mu się po twarzy. Castiel nie był nawet w przybliżeniu tak silny, aby naprawić wyrządzoną krzywdę, nie po odcięciu się od nieba, ale nieznaczna ulga była niemal… doskonała.  
\- Nie powinienem był cię skrzywdzić – wymamrotał Cas, miękko i z bardzo, bardzo bliska.  
Dean zastanawiał się leniwie, kiedy zamknął oczy, ale nie miał sił, aby je ponownie otworzyć. W jakiś sposób ciemność sprawiała, że to doznanie łatwiej było znieść. Że gdyby nie stawił czoła temu, co, jak wiedział, nadchodziło, mógłby się niemal tym cieszyć. Zachichotał nieznacznie.  
\- Zasłużyłem na to – stwierdził, a jego głos brzmiał bardziej miękko, niż miał zamiar.  
\- Racja – zgodził się Castiel, a ciepło rozproszyło się, kiedy opuścił rękę. Czar prysł, a Dean zaśmiał się. Gdy otwarł oczy, stwierdził, że Cas patrzy na niego z całkowitym i przerażającym brakiem stoicyzmu, a jeden z kącików jego zazwyczaj poważnych ust unosi się.  
To była dobra chwila, zwłaszcza wśród tego chaosu. Sprawiła, że Dean miał nadzieję, że mogą jeszcze poprawić swoją sytuację.  
Do diabła – jeśli Cas zdobywał poczucie humoru, WSZYSTKO było możliwe.

 

Wszystko poszło potwornie źle, kiedy anioły zjawiły się po Adama. Castiel mógł wiedzieć, że pokój długo nie potrwa.   
W Castiela uderzyli najpierw, zaklęciem boleśnie podobnym do tego, które zaledwie dni temu rzuciła na niego Nierządnica. Było to doświadczenie, którego nigdy nie chciałby powtarzać, a co dopiero, zanim w pełni wyzdrowiał. Był wtedy w kuchni, obserwując starszych braci Winchesterów, jak kłócą się o nic w trakcie robienia kanapek dla siebie, Adama i Bobby`ego. Właśnie to lubił w Deanie i Samie – nawet w trakcie kłótni można było dostrzec ich wzajemną miłość, do tego stopnia, że idiotyczne spory były sposobem jej okazywania.  
Cios w jego łaskę był niespodziewany i bolesny. Castiel nie byłby w stanie powstrzymać okrzyku bólu, nawet gdyby życie od tego zależało. Co prawdopodobnie wyszło mu na dobre, bo Dean złapał go tuż zanim uderzył twarzą w blat stołu.   
\- Cas!  
\- Znajdźcie… Adama… - zdołał wychrypieć Castiel, bo ból zaćmiewał mu wzrok. Sam ruszył pierwszy, przecinając korytarz zaledwie dwoma krokami swoich niemożliwie długich nóg. Dean się nie poruszył, trwał ciepły i silny za nim, a Castiel nie był w stanie nawet się zdenerwować za niewykonanie polecenia, ponieważ było mu aż za dobrze w ramionach Deana.  
Cas nie zaprotestował, kiedy Dean posadził ich obu na podłodze – jego nogi i tak za chwilę odmówiłyby mu posłuszeństwa. Chwilę później Sam wpadł do pokoju, a jego twarz powiedziała Castielowi to, co już wiedział.  
\- Przepadł – powiedział Sam; brzmiał jak porażony. – Adam przepadł.

 

Plan był do dupy. I to bardzo. Dean tak się z nim nie zgadzał, że gdyby plan leżał fizycznie na podłodze, Dean znalazłby się w piwnicy.  
\- Nie, nie, nie – musi być inne wyjście – nalegał silnie, krzywiąc się na widok noża w ręku Casa, jakby narzędzie wyrządziło mu osobistą krzywdę.  
\- Ale nie ma – odparł Cas po raz trzeci, jego głos ociekał rozdrażnieniem. – W środku jest pięć aniołów. Nie przejdziecie obok nich, jeśli tego nie zrobię.  
\- A co, jeśli nie masz racji? – zażądał Dean. – Co, jeśli cię to zabije?  
\- To może się okazać, że przynajmniej dałem wam szansę – stwierdził lakonicznie Castiel. Patrzył na Deana płonącym wzrokiem, tyle Dean mógł stwierdzić, ale w jego oczach było też coś miękkiego.  
\- Pierdolić to – rzucił Dean. – Nie poświęcisz się dla mnie.  
\- Już to wcześniej robiłem – przypomniał mu Cas, a Dean zapragnął cholernego dupka udusić. Ostatnią rzeczą, o jakiej chciał teraz myśleć, było wspomnienie, jak Cas poprzednio stanął przeciwko swoim braciom i skończył jako ząb we włosach Chucka.  
Dean zastanawiał się później, jak nierzeczywisty był fakt, iż Cas nigdy nie zaprzeczył, że w ogóle zrobił to wszystko – nie dla świata, nie dla większego dobra, ale dla niego.  
\- Nie chciałbym wam przeszkadzać, chłopaki, ale mamy dość napięty plan – nagle odezwał się obok niego Sam. Dean rzucił mu krótkie, lecz zawzięte spojrzenie, na co Sam przepraszająco wzruszył ramionami.   
\- Zrobię to – powiedział stanowczo Cas, brzmiąc, jakby składał przysięgę. Dean ponownie zaklął.  
Powinno było przerazić Deana to, co myśl o utracie Castiela z nim robiła; co robiła z jego samokontrolą. Ręce mu się trzęsły, na miłość Boską – zdarzało się to tak rzadko, że aż zacisnęło mu się gardło. Ostatnio, kiedy tak się trzęsły, Sam właśnie oberwał nożem w plecy.  
Walić to.  
\- Daj mi nóż – rozkazał, a coś w jego głosie musiało zdradzać jego zamiary, bo Cas zawahał się tylko na moment, zanim go wręczył, lekko marszcząc czoło. Dean spojrzał na Sama, który wyglądał na podobnie skonfundowanego.  
\- Sam, odwróć się – powiedział zwyczajnie Dean i zobaczył, jak brat zamrugał oczami w niezrozumieniu.  
\- Co? Dlaczego…  
A potem Sam dostrzegł zamiar na twarzy Deana. Dean wiedział, że Sam nazywa tę minę „ZGADNIJ, kurwa”. Dean przybierał ją, kiedy zamierzał zrobić coś, co Sama ekstremalnie wkurzy albo zakłopocze, albo oba. A Dean nie zamierzał go teraz wkurzać. Dostrzegł chwilę, w której brat załapał – Sam otworzył usta, zanim pospiesznie odwrócił się od nich obu.  
Ale kiedy zatkał sobie uszy, Dean uznał, że to trochę za dużo.  
Przewracając oczami Dean odwrócił się do Castiela, który wydawał się kompletnie nie rozumieć akcji między braćmi. Prawdę mówiąc, Dean też był nieco zakłopotany. Ale, do diabła, Cas zamierzał prawdopodobnie dać się zabić, a on i Sam najprawdopodobniej poszliby za nim, gdyby tylko dorwał ich Zachariasz, więc chrzanić to. Zadziałał instynktownie, skarbie.  
Dean szarpnął Casa za klapy idiotycznej marynarki, przysuwając anioła wystarczająco blisko, aby móc dosięgnąć guzików w jego koszuli. Nie spojrzał w górę, kiedy powoli się nimi zajmował; zamiast tego przyglądał się swoim dłoniom prześlizgującym się od jednego guzika do drugiego, okazjonalnie muskając skórę, kiedy koszula się rozchyliła.  
\- Zrobisz to, a potem tu wrócisz – rozkazał cicho. – Pójdziesz tam, wypędzisz tych pojebańców i wrócisz do mnie, żebym ci mógł skopać tyłek. Jasne? – Odpiął ostatni guzik i wtedy, nie czekając na odpowiedź Casa, pociągnął anioła na siebie.  
Dean umiał wywoływać ból. Lata spędzone w piekle nauczyły go tego bardzo, bardzo dobrze. Ale tortura działała dwojako. Kiedy wiedziało się, jak zadać komuś większy ból, wiedziało się też, jak go złagodzić. Cas ochryple wciągnął powietrze, kiedy Dean przytulił się do niego delikatnie muskając oddechem szyję anioła, i oparł się o niego. Deanowi dokładnie o to chodziło. Rozkosz potrafiła przyćmić nawet najgorszy ból.  
\- Zamknij oczy – wymamrotał Dean, powtarzając słowa Casa sprzed nie tak dawna temu. Kiedy Cas lekko zadrżał, Dean wiedział, że są w tym razem. I wtedy, zanim w ogóle pomyślał, Dean pochylił się i wbił zęby w ten fragment skóry Casa, gdzie szyja przechodziła w ramię.  
Efekt był natychmiastowy.  
Cas wciągnął ze zdumieniem powietrze, a z jego gardła wyrwał się niski, gorący dźwięk, po czym zadygotał. Dean byłby się uśmiechnął, gdyby sytuacja była nieco inna. Bo, naprawdę, Castiel – pieprzony anioł Pana – lubił być gryziony.  
Dźwięk, jaki z siebie wydał chwilę później, kiedy Dean użył noża, był inny – ostry i mimowolny. Ale nawet nie w połowie tak szorstki, jak by mógł być.  
Dean upewnił się co do tego.


	10. Ludzka kondycja

Minęły dwa tygodnie. Dwa tygodnie, w których uczestniczyli ramię w ramię z bogami i boginiami. Dwa tygodnie, w trakcie których ujrzeli Gabriela ginącego z ręki brata. Dwa tygodnie, w czasie których sformowali niepewny sojusz z demonem. I dwa tygodnie, w czasie których Dean nie przestawał świrować, kiedy tylko zadzwonił jego telefon. Bo Cas miał zadzwonić. Bo Cas nie umarł. Nie, kurwa.  
W miarę upływu czasu robiło się gorzej. Spojrzenia, jakie wymieniali ze sobą Sam i Bobby za każdym razem, gdy telefon Deana dzwonił, zmieniały się od pełnych nadziei do zrezygnowanych, a potem - i Dean pragnął ich za to pobić - pełnych współczucia. Nie wierzyli, że Cas przeżył; mieli to wypisane na twarzach. Dean odmówił nawet rozważania tej możliwości.  
Zatem, kiedy telefon zadzwonił akurat wtedy, kiedy mieli wyruszyć i stawić czoła Zarazie, Deanowi ścisnęło się gardło, jak zawsze, kiedy miał się dowiedzieć, kto jest po drugiej stronie. Usłyszawszy Casa poczuł absolutną i całkowitą ulgę - Boże, niemal się przewrócił.  
\- Cas! - wykrzyknął, przyciągając do siebie wybałuszone spojrzenia Sama i Bobby`ego. Postanowił, że to zapamięta i za karę później skopie im tyłki. - Dzięki Bogu! Gdzie jesteś?  
\- W szpitalu - odpowiedział Cas głosem tak zmęczonym, że Dean doszedł do wniosku, iż zmarszczki na czole zostaną mu już na stałe.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał, ściszając ze zmartwienia głos.  
\- Nie.  
Dean ledwo się powstrzymał, aby sobie NAPRAWDĘ nie powyrywać włosów. Ledwo.  
\- Mógłbyś rozwinąć?  
\- Po prostu się tu obudziłem - wyjaśnił Cas, szpitalna krzątanina brzmiała w tle. - Lekarze byli rzeczywiście zdziwieni - myśleli, że nastąpiła śmierć mózgu.  
\- Co się, do diabła, stało?  
\- Najwyraźniej po VanNuys pojawiłem się nagle zakrwawiony i nieprzytomny na kutrze krewetkowym gdzieś w pobliżu Dealacroy - kontynuował Cas. - Powiedziano mi, że marynarze się tym zdenerwowali.  
Oczywiście, że Cas zamartwiałby się o cholernych żeglarzy. Dean wypuścił ze świstem powietrze, niemal tonąc w uldze. Bo chociaż cholerny anioł brzmiał jak po dziesięciu rundach z półciężarowką, to był. Cas żył.  
\- Cóż, chłopie, trafiłeś na dobry moment - powiedział Dean śmiejąc się raptownie. - Dowiedzieliśmy się, jak zatrzasnąć więzienie Szatana...  
To przyciągnęło uwagę Casa.  
\- Jak... - zapytał anioł, ale jęk przerwał mu w pół zdania. Dean znowu ściągnął brwi.  
\- To długa historia, ale słuchaj, akurat ścigamy Zarazę, więc jeśli chcesz tu wpaść...  
\- Nigdzie nie mogę wpaść – poinformował go Cas bezbarwnym tonem, na co Dean jeszcze mocniej ścisnął telefon.  
\- Co to znaczy? - zapytał Dean lękając się odpowiedzi.  
\- Powiedziałbym, że moje baterie się... rozładowały - objaśnił Cas.  
\- Co... nie masz mocy? - zapytał Dean z niedowierzaniem, na co Sam uniósł brwi, kiedy słuchał tej jednostronnej konwersacji.  
\- Mówię, że chce mi się pić i że boli mnie głowa - westchnął Cas. - Mam ugryzienie, które swędzi, nieważne, jak mocno bym je drapał. Mówię, że jestem po prostu niewiarygodnie...  
O Jezu Chryste...  
\- Ludzki - skończył za niego Dean, czując, że opada mu żołądek.  
Castiel westchnął po drugiej stronie linii i ten dźwięk, pełen zmęczenia i uczucia porażki, sprawił, że twarz Deana stężała.  
\- Jedziemy po ciebie - stwierdził Dean stanowczo, zauważywszy kątem oka, że Sam zmienił pozycję. I, Boże, ale jeśli jego brat chciałby się upierać, że to koniec świata jest ich priorytetem, naprawdę zamierzał m przywalić. Co zaskakujące, Cas był tego samego zdania.  
\- Nie, Dean - powiedział, a głos miał bardziej zmęczony, niż Dean byłby skłonny przyznać mu do tego prawo. Jezu, nigdy nie słyszał, aby Cas brzmiał tak... jak śmiertelnik. - To może być wasza jedyna szansa, by dopaść Zarazę.  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie to - warknął Dean z gwałtownością, która zaskoczyła nawet jego. Ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Po prostu... musiał zobaczyć, że z Casem jest wszystko w porządku - na własne oczy.  
\- Nic mi nie będzie - powiedział Cas z nutką miękkości wkradającą się do głosu. - Będę po prostu potrzebował pieniędzy na... na samolot. I jedzenia. I, najlepiej, więcej środków przeciwbólowych.  
Przez sekundę Dean nie wiedział, czy bardziej wkurzać się na myśl o tym, że Cas odbędzie podróż powietrzną w stworzonej przez ludzi, metalowej tubie ze skrzydłami, czy dlatego, że zdawał się odkrywać narkotyki na tak wczesnym etapie ludzkiego życia.  
\- Okej - potaknął Dean, bardziej do siebie niż do kogo innego. - Okej, Bobby prześle ci pieniądze - powiedział, ignorując sapnięcie Bobby`ego i przewracanie oczami. - Tylko... – na moment Dean spanikował, bo gardło chciało mu się zacisnąć. Zamknął oczy i rozmasował sobie nasadę nosa, boleśnie świadom, że Sam obserwuje go jak cholera. - Tylko bądź ostrożny.  
\- Będę - odparł Cas tonem tak uspokajającym, że Dean mimo woli sapnął. - Wy też. Zaraza jest bardzo potężny.  
Kiedy się rozłączyli, Dean nie mógł się pozbyć tego cholernego, durnego uśmiechu z twarzy, chociaż próbował. Cas był ranny, był prawdopodobnie człowiekiem, ale pierdolić to - przynajmniej żył. Chociaż jedną rzecz w tym koszmarze uratowano.

 

Namierzyć Zarazę nie było trudno i Deana przepełniał optymizm, kiedy razem z Samem skradali sie korytarzami, zmierzając do pokoju, który odkryli na taśmach ochrony. Wtedy oczywiście wnętrzności Deana zbuntowały się i zamieniły w papkę.  
Tak - Zaraza był draniem. Pojawienie się Casa było chyba najświętszym zjawiskiem, o jakie w tym momencie mógł prosić Dean. Do chwili, kiedy anioł przewrócił się kaszląc krwią.  
\- Fascynujące - stwierdził Zaraza, pochylając się nad Casem. - Nie została w tobie ani odrobina anioła, prawda?  
Wtedy Dean ujrzał oczy Casa, pełne bólu, ale zarazem twarde od czegoś. Determinacji. Bardzo ludzkiej determinacji. Dean niemal mógł wiwatować, kiedy anioł uniósł się i zwędził nóż leżący przed nim na podłodze.  
\- Może tylko odrobina - sarknął, odcinając pierścień z palca cholernego jeźdźca.  
Potem cholerny demon przyboczny zaatakował, a Zaraza zaczął im mocno grozić, ale Dean tego nie słyszał - zamiast tego skupił się na Casie, stojącym tuż przed nim, żywym i ciepłym i TUŻ, cholera, PRZED NIM. Anielskie "uf", kiedy Dean porwał go w objęcia, było nieco komiczne, ale Deanowi nie było do śmiechu. Ulga zbyt szybko i gorąco krążyła mu w żyłach. Ledwo zauważył pełną zaskoczenia pauzę, zanim Cas oddal uścisk z desperacją, która przeczyła jego spokojnemu wyglądowi.  
I przez chwilę wszystko było w porządku. Kiedy Sam znacząco chrząknął sekundę później, Dean połową umysłu zapragnął mu strzelić w mordę. Zamiast tego poprzestał na ostrym spojrzeniu, kiedy Cas się od niego odsunął.  
Powrotna podróż była pełna... napięcia. Sam, powołując się na wywołane syfilisem zmęczenie, zażądał dla siebie tylnego siedzenia, by się położyć, zatem Cas usiadł z przodu razem z Deanem. Może i był to dobry pomysł, bo Dean zdawał się nie móc oderwać od niego wzroku. Pospieszne spojrzenia co parę sekund powodowały strzykanie w karku, ale Dean nie mógł się powstrzymać - zupełnie, jakby jego mózg musiał się bez przerwy upewniać, że z cholernym aniołem wszystko jest w porządku.  
Cas, ze swojej strony, spędził podróż gapiąc się przez okno, z brwiami ściągniętymi niby w bólu. Cokolwiek to było, dręczyło to Deana i prawdopodobnie dręczyłoby dalej, dopóki nie dojechaliby do miejsca, w którym mogliby mu bezpiecznie opatrzyć rany.   
Castiel ranny. Zdaniem Deana było to absolutnie wstrząsające, i to wcale nie w dobry sposób. Boże, co on narobił?  
Kiedy już dojechali i poinformowali o wszystkim Bobby`ego, stary łowca spojrzał na Casa i uniósł brwi.  
\- Weź prysznic, synu - zarządził, zaskakując Deana normalnością tego polecenia. - Dobrze ci to zrobi.  
Wyraz twarzy Casa w odpowiedzi na polecenie był absolutnie rozbawiający, zupełnie jakby Bobby zasugerował spacerek po piekle. Sam, zauważywszy tę minę, zaśmiał się lekko.  
\- Chodź, poszukamy ci ręcznika - zaofiarował pomocnie. I nie, to wcale nie spowodowało, że Dean zmrużył oczy patrząc na brata, kiedy Sam poprowadził anioła do schodów, jadziękujębardzo.  
\- Dean, znajdź Casowi jakieś ubrania - poinstruował Sam, odwracając się do Deana ze zbyt wiedzącą miną. Dean pospiesznie zmienił swoją i zaczął się zastanawiać, kiedy zamienił się w jakiegoś cholernego ŚWIRA.

 

Misja Deana, aby zaopatrzyć Casa w ubrania, okazała się... trudna, nie tylko dlatego, że umysł mu zamierał, kiedy wyobrażał sobie anioła w czym innym niż ten przeklęty garnitur i prochowiec, który nosił od ich pierwszego spotkania. Po wręcz śmiesznie długim czasie Dean wreszcie skompletował starą parę spodni od dresu i koszulkę z logo AC/DC, której od lat nie nosił, bo zawsze była na niego nieco za mała. Cas był jednak nieco mniejszy od niego; przynajmniej wydawał się mniejszy w czasie tych kilku razy, kiedy...uch...tak... to..., więc Dean uznał, że będzie mu pasować. Zrzędząc nieco i starannie ignorując wszelkie rozbawione spojrzenia Sama, ruszył na górę.  
Dom Bobby`ego był cholernym labiryntem przez cały czas, od kiedy Dean go poznał. Nawet przed swoim wypadkiem stary łowca rzadko zaglądał na górę. Dean instynktownie wiedział, że miało to związek z rodziną Bobby`ego - żoną i dziećmi, które stracił. Bobby wepchnął swój ból na górne piętro domu i zostawił, by wszystko się kurzyło, przenosząc się do małej sypialni przy kuchni i równie małej suity obok.  
Kiedykolwiek się tam zatrzymywali, on i Sam odmawiali korzystania z sypialni na górze bardziej z szacunku niż z faktu, że na parterze było cieplej - jak powiedzieli Bobby`emu. Dean wiedział, że Bobby też o tym wie - była to jedna z tych rzeczy, o których nigdy nie mówiło się głośno.  
Ale łazienka była zupełnie inną sprawą. Nie chcąc łazić przez pokój Bobby`ego, Winchesterowie przejmowali łazienkę na górze za każdym razem, kiedy się zatrzymywali. Właśnie tam brnął teraz Dean, szukając anioła, który nigdy w życiu nie brał prysznica.  
Dean stwierdził, że jest nawet zadowolony, że to Sam pokazał Casowi, jak wszystko działa. Będąc w takim a nie innym stanie, Dean nie miał pojęcia, co by się stało, gdyby znalazł się sam na sam z przeklętym aniołem. Co go oczywiście przeraziło, kiedy to sobie uświadomił. Kiedy właściwie zrobił się tak niespokojny w obecności Casa?  
Ta myśl wciąż go męczyła, kiedy wszedł do małego pokoju mającego połączenie z łazienką na górze, zamierzając zostawić ubrania dla Casa na łóżku. Oczywiście, gdy tylko rzucił ciuchy na lóżko, drzwi łazienki otwarły się, wypuszczając kłęby pary i bardzo mokrego, bardzo zarumienionego i bardzo nagiego Castiela. DZIĘKI BOGU ZA RĘCZNIK było jedynym, co przyszło Deanowi do głowy, kiedy jego spojrzenie prześlizgiwało się po tym widoku - i był boleśnie świadom, że nie byłby w stanie temu zapobiec, nawet gdyby spróbował. Spojrzenie na twarz Casa też raczej nie pomogło. Anioł wyglądał naprawdę... błogo.  
\- Myślę - zaczął Castiel głosem o wiele zbyt niskim i pełnym zadowolenia, jeśli chodziło o zszargane nerwy Deana - że mógłbym się przyzwyczaić do gorących pryszniców.  
Dean postarał się, jak umiał, zignorować fakt, jak ciężko przełknął, gdy Cas skierował się ku stercie ubrań na łóżku, jedną ręką ściskając ręcznik owinięty wokół talii.  
Dean wreszcie zaakceptował kilka rzeczy po całej kupidynowej rewelacji. Zaakceptował, że przywiązał się do Casa - nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym zbyt mocno, ale mimo wszystko było to przywiązanie. Zdołał też zaakceptować fakt, że najwyraźniej umiał czerpać przyjemność z całowania mężczyzny. To nie było takie złe - w końcu nie mógł obwiniać Casa za to, że ten reagował tak gwałtownie na umiejętne całowanie szyi. I naprawdę, gdy chodziło o gorący dotyk języka i ust, różnica między kobietą a mężczyzną była niewielka. Ale to...  
Dean zorientował się, że obserwuje kroplę wody ściekającą Casowu po obojczyku.  
To był Dean OBCINAJĄCY WZROKIEM FACETA. I nie miało sensu zaprzeczać ukłuciu przyciągania, które poczuł głęboko w brzuchu, kiedy to robił. To było wariactwo.  
Jezu Chryste, dla cholernego anioła stał się gejem.  
Dean byłby uciekł w tym momencie gdzie pieprz rośnie, choćby z czystej paniki, ale Cas zwrócił się plecami do niego, by podnieść spodnie z łóżka. Kiedy to zrobił, Dean zobaczył wielkie, paskudne otarcie na jego ramieniu i aż go coś ścisnęło w środku. Chyba nigdy nie przyzwyczai się do myśli, że Cas może zostać ranny.  
\- Jezu, Cas, co ci się stało w ramię? - zapytał chropawym głosem. Cas pokręcił ramieniem, skrzywił się lekko i odwrócił do Deana.  
\- Powiedziano mi, że miałem dość... - urwał na moment, jakby szukając odpowiedniego słowa - trudne lądowanie.  
Dean tylko zamrugał, a anioł wzruszył ramionami; ten aż nazbyt ludzki gest sprawił, że skrzywił się ponownie.  
\- Nie jest źle - skomentował Cas; Dean w odpowiedzi tylko parsknął.  
\- Wciągaj portki i chodź tu - zakomenderował, kierując się do łazienki. - W apteczce powinno coś być.  
Z determinacją ignorując szelest ubrań z pokoju Dean grzebał w apteczce pod zlewem, przerzucając bandaże, wazelinę i agrafki, aż wreszcie znalazł maść antyseptyczną. Cas przydreptał boso do łazienki i kiedy się wyprostował, Dean nie mógł nie zauważyć, że cały urok, który zdawał się zyskać Cas po prysznicu, nie został przytłumiony starymi spodniami wiszącymi mu nisko na wąskich biodrach. Boże, Dean zasługiwał na piekło jak diabli. Fantazjowanie o aniele zasługiwało na męczarnie, prawda? Na przykład w specjalnym, dziesiątym kręgu piekieł.  
\- Chodź tu - kiwnął na Casa, każąc mu stanąć przed lustrem, tak że jego plecy i otarcie Dean miał przed oczami. I dopiero kiedy spojrzał w lustro i napotkał błękitne oczy Casa, wspomnienie o tym, co się stało, kiedy ostatnio wspólnie znaleźli się w łazience, uderzyło go z siłą kuli burzącej.   
O, do diabła...  
Przełknąwszy ciężko, Dean opuścił wzrok i skoncentrował się na otarciu. Po pierwszym dotknięciu maści Cas drgnął, a Dean się skrzywił.  
\- Przepraszam - powiedział cicho. - Będzie trochę piekło.  
Dean ujrzał w lustrze, jak Cas kiwnął głową, zamykając oczy. Przez długie minuty Dean pracował w milczeniu, rozsmarowując maść na ramieniu anioła, zanim Cas westchnął.  
\- Ból jest... - zaczął niepewnie. - To coś nowego.   
Dean uniósł brwi, wracając myślą do chwili, w której wyciął sigil na piersi Casa.  
\- Ale już wcześniej odczuwałeś ból - wskazał i ujrzał w lustrze, jak Cas kiwa głową.  
\- Tak, ale to... to jest coś innego... - kolejna pauza. - Trudno to wyjaśnić. - Dean czekał, aż Cas zbierze myśli. - To, czymkolwiek teraz jestem, sprawia, że świat jest... ostrzejszy, przynajmniej w pewien sposób. Nie przywykłem do ludzkich doznań.  
Dean ściągnął brwi przypominając sobie, co Anna mówiła wyjaśniając, dlaczego tęskniłaby za byciem człowiekiem; że anioły nie odczuwają. Miał, jak dotąd, wystarczająco doświadczenia z Casem, aby wiedzieć, że była to kupa solidnie rozdmuchanego gówna, ale wciąż...  
\- Jest aż tak dużo gorzej? – zapytał, przesuwając kciukiem po nietkniętej skórze pod łopatką Casa. Było to bezmyślne działanie, które zaskoczyło Deana równie mocno, jak Casa, jeśli wnioskować po szybkim wdechu anioła. Dean podniósł wzrok i ponownie napotkał w lustrze spojrzenie Casa, a to coś w nich sprawiło, że lekko zaschlo mu w ustach.  
\- Nie gorzej - odparł Cas znacznie ciszej, niż Dean kiedykolwiek słyszał. - Tylko inaczej. Anioły czują - tylko zazwyczaj nie tak gwałtownie, jak ludzie.  
Nawet gdyby jego życie od tego zależało, Dean nie przegapiłby strategicznego użycia słowa "zazwyczaj". Czy Dean zadziałał z tego powodu, czy dzięki spojrzeniu Casa, które napotkał w lustrze, nie miał pojęcia. Porzucając w pełni opatrzone otarcie, postawił tubkę maści na łazienkowym blacie, po czym wyciągnął dłoń i położył ją Casowi między łopatkami - w miejscu, z którego, jak sobie wyobrażał, wyrastały kiedyś jego skrzydła.  
Oczy Casa w lustrze otwarły się szerzej.  
\- Co...co robisz? - zająknął się anioł, a Dean uśmiechnął - była to instynktowna reakcja w zbyt napiętej sytuacji, a ta konkretnie powodowała, że iskry przebiegały mu po skórze.  
\- Sprawdzam, czy mógłbym cię nauczyć doceniać ludzkie doznania - odparł śmiało i potem, pewnym ruchem, któremu zaprzeczało walenie jego serca, zastąpił dłoń swoimi ustami.  
Dźwięk, jaki wydał z siebie Cas po pierwszym dotyku ust Deana, trafił w samo sedno. Ale pomimo gwałtownego szarpnięcia pulsu po tym dźwięku Dean nie spieszył sie, wodząc otwartymi ustami od podstawy kręgosłupa aż do karku Casa. Końcówki mokrych włosów ocierały mu się o policzek, kiedy odnalazł ten punkt, do którego przywarł, kiedy się ostatnio widzieli.  
\- Och... - Cas zadygotał pod Deanem, kiedy ten delikatnie przesunął zębami nad pulsującym punktem; potem przesunął jedną rękę na biodro anioła, sprawiając, że opierające się o niego plecy Casa zaczerwieniły się. Cudowny, ostry nacisk towarzyszący temu spowodował, że z gardła Deana dobył się niski pomruk, łącząc się z jękiem wyrywającym się z ust Casa.  
\- D-Dean... proszę...  
O Boże, ten glos. Dean spojrzał spod rzęs w lustro, oddechem, ustami i zębami wyrywając z Casa te gorące, krótkie dźwięki. Napotkany obraz sprawił, że doszedł niemal na miejscu.  
Cas się zatracił, miał zamknięte oczy i wyginał szyję, opierając się całym ciałem o Deana. Gdzieś po drodze jedna z rąk Deana zawędrowała na gołą klatkę Casa, przytrzymując go; opalona skóra kontrastowała z jasną. Dean niemal mógł wyczuć kontury sigila, będące teraz cienką blizną. Drugą ręką złapał Casa za biodro, przyciągając go do siebie, a Dean patrzył, jak Cas kładzie jedną rękę na jego dłoni, splatając ich palce i naciskając...  
Dean zaklął, kiedy tyłek Casa otarł się o niego, po czym porzucił anielski kark i wydyszał mu gorąco w ucho:  
\- Nie wytrzymam, jeśli będziesz tak robił.  
W lustrze Cas otwarł oczy, a jego spojrzenie napotkało wzrok Deana z taką intensywnością, że Dean niemal zaczął jęczeć na nowo. Potem, absolutnie z premedytacją, Cas zakołysał biodrami i oddech Deana przeszedł w jęk, a łowca szerzej otwarł oczy.  
Co za bydlak.  
Rzeczy szybko wymykały się spod kontroli, ale Dean stwierdził, że jest absolutnie niezdolny się tym przejąć, czy to z powodu swojego walącego serca, czy z powodu tego kurewsko gorącego spojrzenia Casa. Rzucono mu wyzwanie. A do tej gry trzeba było dwóch.  
Jak przypuszczał, powinien być bardziej zdenerwowany. Jedynym męskim ciałem, jakiego dotykał w przynoszący rozkosz sposób, było jego własne. Był to jeden z faktów w życiu, które uważał za niezmienne - jak wredny Sam czy Bobby okazujący uczucie przez obrażanie czyjejś inteligencji - a mimo to nawet się dwa razy nie zastanowił przesuwając dłoń na przód spodni przywierających niepewnie do bioder Casa. Dotyk cudzej erekcji w jego ręku był z początku nieco surrealistyczny, ale reakcja Casa wystarczyła, aby Dean porzucił jakąkolwiek niepewność i zaczął działać instynktownie.  
Obserwował w lustrze, jak Cas otwarł oczy jeszcze szerzej, i jak te oczy gwałtownie pociemniały, kiedy drgnął w ramionach Deana.  
\- Och... O kurwa!  
Dean zachichotał mrocznie przy gardle Casa.  
\- No proszę, jaki się wygadany robisz - wymamrotał cicho, starając się oddechem muskać ucho anioła.  
-Ty...ach!... Masz na mnie zły wpływ - zdołał wydyszeć Cas, po czym zacisnął oczy, a jeden starannie skalkulowany ruch ręki Deana kazał mu jęczeć na nowo. Biodra Deana rozwinęły własną inteligencję, wciskając się mocniej w głąb, kiedy Cas wił się przy nich - tarcie wystarczyło, by Dean pożałował, że ma na sobie dżinsy.  
Przez jakiś czas był tylko oddech i westchnienia i jęki i dotyk... Potem, po szczególnie zręcznej pieszczocie, Cas zadygotał w ramionach Deana, jego oddech się rwał.  
\- Dean... ja nie mogę... OCH...  
Dean instynktownie zrozumiał desperację w głosie Casa.  
\- Dalej - przynaglił, głos rozbrzmiewał cicho i chrapliwie przy gardle Casa. - Puść to.  
A potem, wciąż patrząc na odbicie Casa w lustrze, ugryzł. Cas zesztywniał, wbijając palce w nadgarstek Deana otaczający mu talię, a jego usta otwarły się w niemym krzyku. I niech to szlag, jeśli widok dochodzącego Casa nie był najbardziej kurewsko atrakcyjnym, jaki Dean kiedykolwiek widział.  
Bardzo nagle frustracja Deana z powodu doboru własnych ubrań całkowicie przestała się liczyć, bo oto sam rzucił się głową naprzód we własny orgazm, a od jego siły oczy zaszły mu mgłą.  
Odzyskał świadomość stwierdzając, że opiera się ciężko o plecy Casa, a czoło ma oparte o kark anioła. Przez długą chwilę mógł tylko wdychać zapach czystej skóry i czegoś, co cudownie przypominało mu o tym, co właśnie zrobili, zanim zebrał się i podniósł oczy do lustra. Twarz Casa, zaczerwieniona i absolutnie lubieżna, zwróciła się do niego.  
\- Sądzę, że zaczynam widzieć pozytywy mojego obecnego nieszczęścia - powiedział Cas bardzo poważnie, na co Dean zaśmiał się, całując Casa w kark, i odsunął się. Cas wyglądał przez chwilę na łagodnie zaskoczonego, zanim uniósł kącik ust w grymasie, który Dean zaczął rozpoznawać jako anielską wersję uśmiechu. I próbował nie myśleć, jak instynktowna była chęć zrobienia tego ponownie.

 

Castiel poszedł za Deanem na dół, umysł otaczała mu rozkoszna mgiełka. A więc to był seks. Lub przynajmniej aktywność seksualna.  
Musiał przyznać, po wszystkich swoich obserwacyjnych wypadach, że widzieć orgazm było czymś dalece odmiennym od doświadczenia go samemu. Nogi wciąż mu drżały; na tyle mocno, że musiał na chwilę klapnąć na łóżko, kiedy czekał, aż Dean skończy w łazience. Kiedy schodził za Deanem po schodach, zastanawiał się leniwie, czy efekt był czysto ludzki i czy jego ciało byłoby zdolne odczuć tę samą rozkosz, gdyby jego moc była nietknięta.   
Oczywiście ta myśl prowadziła do kolejnej, dużo trzeźwiejszej, mającej wiele wspólnego z jego obecnym stanem. Nie był całkiem człowiekiem - odczuwał świat dookoła siebie tylko delikatnie inaczej niż ci dotknięci prawdziwą śmiertelnością, tyle wiedział. Ale nie był też już w pełni aniołem. Zaraza miał rację w swojej ocenie jego naczynia. Jego łaska wyczerpała się całkowicie. Tylko czas mógł przynieść wyjaśnienie, czy był stan tymczasowy, czy permanentny. W międzyczasie był śmiertelnikiem, lub na tyle śmiertelnikiem, na ile mógł być nim anioł pozbawiony łaski. I odczuwał... wszystko.  
Wciąż pamiętał usta Deana na swoim ciele; zęby Deana znaczące go; ręce Deana wznoszące go na odejmujące rozum wyżyny. Ale było coś więcej, więcej niż jakiekolwiek doznanie fizyczne - były jego prawie bolesne uczucia kotłujące mu się w środku, nierozpoznane i całkowicie przerażające. Być blisko Deana okazało się doświadczeniem bardzo intensywnym. Castiel nie czuł tak mocno od czasu, kiedy Głód wzbudził w nim pragnienie.  
A jednak, pomimo wszystko, Castiel uznał, że całe to chaotyczne doświadczenie jest... podniecające.  
Zatem poszedł za Deanem, obserwując, jak mięsnie pleców grają mu pod koszulką. Od chwili, kiedy tylko spojrzał na Deana, odnowionego i naprawionego własnymi rękami, Castiel wiedział, że mężczyzna w oczach innych ludzi uchodził za atrakcyjnego. A, jako że sam tulił duszę mężczyzny do swojej prawdziwej postaci, Castiel zawsze postrzegał Deana jako pięknego.  
Ale to, jak go teraz doceniał... Castiel opuścił wzrok niżej i zorientował się, że przygryza wargę. To był całkowicie inny scenariusz.  
Dean nagle zatrzymał się w połowie schodów i spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Castiel z ledwością podniósł wzrok w odpowiednim momencie.  
\- Czy ty podśpiewujesz Back to Black? - zapytał Dean z niedowierzaniem w głosie.  
Castiel przechylił głowę, ściągnął brwi i stwierdził, że owszem, nucił. Nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Było dość onieśmielającym uczuciem mieć ciało działające instynktownie; jego absolutna kontrola nad naczyniem zelżała, a jego esencja mieszała się z nim bezpiecznie. Jimmy Novak wciąż tkwił uśpiony w środku - czuł jego obecność, na szczęście zagrzebaną głęboko i dobrze chronioną, dużo bardziej, niż zanim Castiel dowiedział się o jego cierpieniach jako naczynia. Ale teraz, bez łaski działającej jak bufor na połączenie z naczyniem, stwierdził, że ciało zaczyna należeć do niego równie mocno, jak kiedykolwiek należało do Jimmy`ego.  
Castiel zauważył, że wzrusza ramionami w aż nazbyt ludzkim geście, który mimo wszystko zdawał się przyjść mu naturalnie.  
\- Uważam, że ta koszulka ma z tym coś wspólnego - wyjaśnił, dotykając palcem wystrzępionej krawędzi ubrania, które pożyczył mu Dean. Z jakiegoś powodu wiedza, że nosi własne ciuchy Deana, spowodowała wybuch ciepła w jego piersi. To uczucie jakoś nie chciało się zmniejszyć. Spojrzenie, jakim obdarzył go Dean w odpowiedzi na to wyjaśnienie, wywołało całkowicie inne uczucia.  
\- Wiesz, kim są AC/DC? - wypowiedział Dean znajomo cichym głosem. Castiel stwierdził, że żywo przypomina sobie ten sam głos szepczący gorąco do jego ucha mniej niż pół godziny wcześniej. Castiel skinął głową, tracąc nieco oddech, kiedy Dean nieznacznie pochylił się w jego stronę. Nagle w sytuację wdarły się głosy z salonu poniżej. Castiel patrzył, jak Dean zdaje się walczyć sam ze sobą, zanim wreszcie odwrócił się i zszedł na dół, powarkując.  
"Później" pociągnęło za sobą wiele rzeczy.  
Pojawili się w kuchni i odkryli, że twarz Sama przypomina maskę z horroru, kiedy patrzy na Bobby`ego. Stary łowca, ze swej strony, wyglądał jak wóz strażacki. Ale to ostatnia postać w pokoju przyciągnęła najbardziej uwagę Castiela. Jego postawa zdawała się krzyczeć "arogancki biznesmen". Cała reszta krzyczała "demon".  
\- Crowley? - zawarczał Dean obok Casa. - Co ty tu, do diabła, robisz?  
\- Zawarł umowę z Bobbym - poinformował go Sam, a w jego głosie dźwięczało coś pomiędzy szokiem i gniewem. Castiel zagapił się na Deana i dostrzegł, jak twarz mężczyzny ciemnieje.  
\- Ty co? - warknął Dean, zwracając bardzo rozgorączkowane spojrzenie na Bobby`ego, który wzdrygnął się pod nim niespokojnie.  
\- To koniec świata - wyjaśnił Bobby pokornie. - Wydawało się być trochę późno, aby robić się zarozumiałym z powodu jednej małej, błahej duszy.  
Castiel patrzył, że twarz Deana już zaczyna zwiastować apokalipsę, ale wtedy Sam im przerwał.  
\- Czekaj - pocałowałeś go? - zapytał z tą samą mieszaniną niepokoju i ciekawości, jaka brzmiała w jego glosie, kiedy zapytał o naturę związku między Deanem i Castielem.  
\- Sam! - szczeknął Dean, a Castiel odkrył, że się z nim zgadza. Nie był po temu ani czas, ani miejsce, a jednak... Castiel nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że nawet on był ciekawy.  
Bardzo nagle Bobby odkrył, że wszyscy patrzą na niego, i przez moment wydawał się zagubiony.  
\- Nie! - warknął wreszcie.  
Castiel nie musiał polegać na swych nadludzkich zmysłach, by wiedzieć, że stary łowca kłamie. Chwilę później to przypuszczenie okazało się prawdą, gdy Crowley odchrząknął pokazując wszystkim zdjęcie w swoim telefonie. Delikatne ukłucie rozbawienia załaskotało Castiela w gardło, kiedy Winchesterowie przenieśli wzrok ze zdjęcia na Bobby`ego, który był teraz niemal fioletowy z zakłopotania.   
\- Musiałeś robić zdjęcie? - wymamrotał.  
Castiel zobaczył, jak Crowley podnosi jedną brew.  
\- Musiałeś użyć języka?  
\- Całowałeś demona z języczkiem? - wykrzyknął nagle Dean, na co Crowley parsknął ze śmiechu.  
\- Księżniczko, po tym, co właśnie skończyłeś robić, nie masz żadnego prawa osądzać - odciął się gładko demon. Castiel stwierdził, że nie jest w stanie zachować powagi - czy to z powodu słów demona, czy z powodu Sama, który jakby się zadławił; czy z powodu gwałtownie rumieniącego się Deana. Ale za późno pochylił głowę - Dean zauważył.  
\- Co się tak śmiejesz? - zapytał Dean z niedowierzaniem. Castiel poddał się i spojrzał na pozostałych.  
\- On jest zabawny - odpowiedział prosto, kiwając głową w stronę Crowleya. Po czym dodał jakby z namysłem - Oczywiście, jak na nieczystego mieszkańca piekieł.  
Crowley posłał mu uśmieszek przez pokój.  
\- Na pochlebstwie daleko zajedziesz.  
Oburzone HEJ Deana niemal przytłumiło parsknięcie Sama. Niemal.


	11. Ostatnia noc na Ziemi

Nadciągał koniec świata i Winchesterowie robili to, co umieli najlepiej - leżeli z piwem w ręce i patrzyli na gwiazdy. Może i było to śmieszne, a zatem, oczywiście, nie zamierzał się do tego przed nikim przyznawać, ale Dean nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że takie chwile należały do najpiękniejszych momentów między nim i Sammym. Oczywiście, zgoda na samobójczy plan Sama sprawiła, że relaks trzeba było wspomóc czymś mocniejszym.  
Nawet w tej sytuacji, kiedy opierał się o swoją dziewczynkę, Dean nie umiał zmusić się do żalu z powodu tej decyzji. Ponieważ w przeszłości jego brat już wielokrotnie potężnie się mylił, Dean nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że jego zaufanie do Sama było już od dawna trochę na wyrost. I, do diabła - jeśli nie stać go było na trochę wiary przed końcem świata, to nie będzie go, do cholery, stać nigdy.  
I tak, w tym momencie - choćby nie wiem, jak spieprzone - wszystko było dobrze. Wygodnie. Oczywiście Sam musiał to zepsuć.  
\- Więc - zaczął Wielka Stopa, a z jego tonu Dean odgadł, że brat będzie nalegał na zwierzenia. Nie rozczarował się. - Ty i Cas...  
Dean ledwo powstrzymał się od przewracania oczami, pociągając łyk piwa i próbując wariacko udawać, że twarz nie czerwieni mu się jak diabli.  
\- Co z nami? - chrząknął.  
\- Czy wy... radzicie sobie? - zapytał sam z irytującą mieszanką tłumionego rozbawienia i troskliwej powagi w głosie.  
\- Sam, on nie jest moją cholerną dziewczyną z liceum - zawarczał Dean, ignorując śmiech Sama, po czym wziął kolejny łyk. ZAMORDUJE Crowleya, naprawdę. Od czasu, kiedy przeklęty demon wygadał się na temat... bliskości Deana i Casa, w domu Bobby`ego zrobiło się dziwnie jak diabli. Dean był naprawdę zaskoczony, że Samowi podjęcie tematu zajęło aż tyle czasu.  
\- Ale zależy ci na nim - zaznaczył wnikliwie Sam. To nie było pytanie i to sprawiło, że Dean lekko zazgrzytał zębami dla samej zasady. Mimo to nie zaprzeczył, wzruszając ramionami, kiedy balansował butelką piwa na kolanie.  
Przez chwilę Sam nic nie powiedział, a Dean westchnął. Jego brat był najwyraźniej w jednym ze swoich romantycznych nastrojów; ten konkretny prawdopodobnie napędzała nadchodząca możliwa śmierć. Nie było mowy, aby Dean wydostał się z tego nie rozmawiając o swoich uczuciach. Co było wredne, bo jeszcze nie rozważał zbyt mocno swoich uczuć do Casa.  
Dean powtarzał sobie, że było tak z powodu nadciągającej apokalipsy - miał za dużo na głowie; były ważniejsze rzeczy - ale w głębi serca niechętnie przyznawał: gdy chodziło o Casa, jego uczucia całkowicie go przerażały. Z intensywnymi emocjami nigdy nie było mu po drodze. Co innego rodzina, ponieważ, cóż... to była rodzina, ale to... cokolwiek się z nim działo w związku z Casem...  
Dean podniósł wzrok i napotkał spojrzenie Sama.  
\- Zależy mi na nim - przyznał niechętnie. - Prawdopodobnie bardziej, niż powinno.  
\- Czy tu chodzi o płeć... - zaczął pytająco Sam, a Dean zorientował się, że przecząco kręci głową. Właśnie wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że fakt, iż Castiel był facetem, nie miał dłużej znaczenia. Z pewnością czyniło to sprawy fizyczne między nimi... czymś całkowicie nowym, ale, do diabła - koniec świata. Mały seksualny eksperyment wydawał się w porównaniu do tego nieco trywialny.  
\- Nie... chodzi mi o... - Dean przerwał, biorąc kolejny łyk z szybko opróżniającej się butelki. Jezu, nigdy by nie pomyślał, że będzie odbywał taką rozmowę ze swoim młodszym bratem, a co dopiero na trzeźwo. - Nie zrozum mnie źle; to jest kurewsko dziwne - porozumiewawcze parsknięcie Sama zarobiło mu krótkie spojrzenie, po czym Dean kontynuował: - To tylko... Ja nie... - usiłował znaleźć słowa.- Nie radzę sobie z ludźmi... Nie jestem dobry dla ludzi...  
Dean przez moment wiercił się pod poważnym wzrokiem Sama, wreszcie jego brat uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Co ty na to, aby Cas o tym zdecydował? - zasugerował Sam spokojnie.  
Dean skończył piwo.

 

Dean znalazł Casa na ganku, spoglądającego w skupieniu na rozłożoną strzelbę leżącą przed nim na niskim stoliku. Dean zbliżył się do poręczy z nową butelką w ręce i oparł się o nią.  
\- Sądzisz, że jeśli będziesz się wystarczająco długo gapić, strzelba się zawstydzi i sama złoży? - zapytał z wyraźną nutą rozbawienia w głosie. To było naprawdę dziwne - pomimo powagi i przerażenia z powodu tego, co się wokół działo, Dean w obecności Castiela wciąż dostrzegał światło. Zobaczył, jak Castielowi drgnął kącik ust.  
I wtedy, nie mówiąc ani słowa, Cas pochylił się i szybko i metodycznie, jakby robił to całe życie, poskładał strzelbę z powrotem.  
Dean uniósł brew.   
\- Bobby pokazał ci, jak to robić? - zapytał będąc mimo woli pod wrażeniem.   
To uczucie wzrosło, kiedy Cas zaprzeczył.  
\- Nie - złożona broń szczęknęła cicho, kiedy Cas odłożył ją na stolik.- Poszczególne elementy są fragmentami całości - powiedział Cas spoglądając w górę na Deana i mierząc go spojrzeniem, od którego coś mu się skręciło w piersi. - Jestem dobry w składaniu rzeczy razem.  
Dean się mimo woli nieco zarumienił, biorąc długi łyk piwa i próbując ignorować oczywiste implikacje TEGO oświadczenia.  
\- Przypomnij mi, żebym ci kupił stertę puzzli, jeśli przeżyjemy koniec świata - skomentował, zamierzając powiedzieć to lekko, co jednak nie do końca mu wyszło. Raniące słowa, które rzucił Casowi tego dnia, gdy uciekł, aby powiedzieć TAK Michałowi, wciąż brzmiały mu na krawędzi umysłu. TO POWINIEN BYĆ MICHAŁ...  
Cas wstał, wyrywając Deana z zamyślenia, po czym obszedł stół i dołączył do niego przy poręczy. Dean byłby zaprotestował, kiedy cholerny anioł wyjął mu butelkę, gdyby tylko widok Castiela biorącego duży łyk nie był tak... silnie rozpraszający. Ta cała pociąg-do-mężczyzn sytuacja zdawała się być coraz trwalsza. Dean więcej niż raz przyłapał się na taksowaniu Castiela wzrokiem - wodząc oczami po ciele, które na początku wcale nie należało do anioła...  
\- Zatem, czy Jimmy lubi piwo? - zapytał Dean, patrząc, jak Cas zamrugał spojrzawszy na butelkę, po czym spojrzał na niego.  
\- Nie wiem - odpowiedział zwyczajnie, a Dean westchnął. Nici z subtelności.  
\- Znaczy, czy on może je smakować w tym samym czasie, co ty? - ponownie próbował zapytać zwyczajnym tonem, co mu nie wyszło.  
Cas zmierzył go spojrzeniem, które wydawało się nieco rozbawione.  
\- Pytasz, czy Jimmy doświadcza tego, co ja - zauważył.  
Dean wziął piwo z powrotem i pociągnął łyk, przeklinając tę część swojego mózgu, która wykazywała, że przyjemnie było dzielić się z kimś czymś tak trywialnym, jak butelka piwa.  
\- Tak, pytam.  
Dean spostrzegł, że Cas próbuje zebrać myśli, lekko przerażony faktem, że to pytanie zdawało się wymagać przemyślanej odpowiedzi. Czy proste TAK lub NIE by nie wystarczyło?  
\- Jimmy jest moim pierwszym naczyniem - zaczął Cas. - Kiedy pierwszy raz wstąpiłem w to ciało, połączyłem się z jego duszą; jego świadomością. Potrzebowałem jego życiowego doświadczenia, aby mnie prowadziło.  
Dean pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem - to miało sens. Zauważył, jak Cas spuścił głowę, zupełnie jakby był... zawstydzony?  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że ta bliskość będzie dla niego bolesna, że przypomniałby sobie coś z tego okresu.  
Ach. Dean przypomniał sobie jedno jedyne spotkanie z Jimmym Novakiem i jego opis bycia naczyniem dla anioła Pańskiego. Nigdy naprawdę nie pomyślał o tym, jak Cas by to przyjął, a nawet, że nie wiedziałby, od czego zacząć. Wtedy Castiel był tylko jednym z pieprzonych aniołów i Deanowi nigdy nie przyszło do głowy, że Castiel mógłby się źle czuć z powodu narażenia naczynia na taki ból, jaki opisywał Jimmy.  
\- Kiedy powróciłem do tego ciała, nie... nie postąpiłem całkowicie zgodnie z protokołem - kontynuował Cas głosem niemal zakłopotanym, jakby przyznawał się do bezwstydnego złamania rozkazów, co zdaniem Deana nastąpiło. - Pogrzebałem świadomość Jimmy`ego całkowicie i użyłem kawałka... - Cas podniósł głowę uśmiechając się wymuszenie - cóż, mógłbyś to nazwać duszą, aby go uwięzić.  
\- Co to oznacza? - zapytał Dean, a ogrom tego oświadczenia brzęczał mu gdzieś w kącie umysłu.  
\- To znaczy, że Jimmy jest bezpieczny, nieświadomy i nie odczuwa bólu - wyjaśnił Cas. - Ale musiałem za to zapłacić.  
\- Jak zapłacić? - zmarszczył się Dean.  
\- Jeśli opuszczę to naczynie, zostawię w nim część siebie - objaśnił Cas. - Część mojej duszy, osłaniająca Jimmy`ego, zostanie ze mnie wyrwana.  
Przez sekundę Dean mógł się jedynie gapić.  
\- Czy to nie będzie bolało?  
\- Ból byłby potworny - powiedział Cas głosem zbyt cholernie normalnym, niż sytuacja tego, zdaniem Deana, wymagała. Musiał dostrzec wyraz twarzy Deana, ponieważ spojrzenie, jakie ku niemu zwrócił, było uspokajające. - To niewielka cena - rzekł Cas cicho. - Tak, jak to było przedtem.  
Dean zmarszczył się, piwo tkwiło zapomniane w dłoni.  
\- Przedtem?  
Dean niemal zakrztusił się językiem, kiedy spojrzenie Casa padło na jego ramię. To samo, na którym widniał znak w kształcie dłoni. Jezu CHRYSTE.  
\- Nie tylko ciebie naznaczyło nasze wyjście z piekła - powiedział Cas, a Dean podjął wysiłek, aby pozbierać szczękę z podłogi.  
\- Mam w sobie część twojej DUSZY? - zapytał Dean z niedowierzaniem.  
Cas pokiwał głową.  
\- A ja twojej - zaznaczył, zbyt kurewsko spokojnie zdaniem Deana. - To było... niezwykłe - kontynuował anioł marszcząc lekko brwi, jakby przywoływał słabe wspomnienie. - Mocno złapałem twoją duszę, kiedy wynosiłem cię z piekła...  
\- I to było takie niezwykłe? - przerwał mu Dean, a jego głos pobrzmiewał tego typu rezygnacją, jaka z reguły następuje po wielkim szoku.  
Cas potrząsnął przecząco głową.  
\- Nie. Niezwykłe było, że twoja dusza złapała mnie.  
Dean w milczeniu skończył piwo, będąc tak rozkojarzonym, że Cas jeszcze dwukrotnie zwędził mu butelkę. Ale niech tam, do diabła - najwyraźniej dzielili swoje cholerne dusze; dzielenie się piwem przy tym to był pikuś.  
Po niemal wieczności gapienia się w ciemność, kiedy Dean poczuł się tak swobodnie, jak zazwyczaj bywało wyłącznie z...cholera, rodziną, Castiel przerwał milczenie.  
\- Sam chce powiedzieć TAK - powiedział cicho.  
Gardło Deana ścisnęło się, jak zawsze na myśl o tym.  
\- Taki jest plan - odrzekł gorzko. Kurewsko wredny plan, ale jedyny, jaki mieli. Boże, jedyny, jaki mieli.  
\- Więc to może być nasza ostatnia noc na ziemi - wskazał Cas, przerywając jego przygnębiające myśli.  
Dean lekko zmarszczył brwi i popatrzył na anioła u boku, zauważając jego postawę - błękitne oczy patrzyły w dal ku gwiazdom. Jednak pomimo tego Dean rozpoznał ton jego głosu.  
\- Ty mi wyskakujesz z tekstem o ostatniej nocy na Ziemi? - zapytał niepewny, czy jest tym bardziej zszokowany, czy bardziej cholernie rozbawiony.   
Niemal... złośliwe spojrzenie, jakie rzucił mu Cas, wyginając lekko usta, pomogło mu podjąć decyzję. I Dean zaśmiał się. Dźwięk był cholernie nie na miejscu zważywszy na okoliczności, ale pierdolić to, jeśli nie poczuł się z tego powodu tak cholernie dobrze.  
Jeszcze lepiej się poczuł łapiąc Casa za koszulkę i przyciągając do siebie.

 

Dean nie miał pojęcia, jak pokonali schody. A już prawdziwym cudem było, że ani Bobby, ani Sam ich nie przyłapali. Ale nawet gdyby, Dean nie sądził, że byłby w stanie przestać - dźwięk, jaki wydał z siebie Cas, kiedy Dean przycisnął anioła do drzwi, był... Boże, zbyt wszystko.  
Klamka ustąpiła za drugim podejściem i obaj wpadli do pokoju gościnnego. Dean ledwo pamiętał, aby zasunąć drzwi, zanim poczuł dłonie na skórze, podciągające mu koszulkę do góry, a potem przez głowę. Mózg ledwo nadążał za wydarzeniami. Ale, Boże, było warto - chwilę później Cas zastąpił dłonie ustami - gorącymi i nieco niezdarnymi, ale, kurwa, tak absolutnie wspaniałymi.  
Dean nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że poruszają się do tyłu, dopóki kolana nie uderzyły o krawędź łóżka. Stracił równowagę i poleciał na materac, pociągając Casa za sobą. Na szczęście Cas zdołał przenieść większość swojego ciężaru na ręce spoczywające po obu stronach głowy Deana, zanim całkiem opadł; ale nawet mimo to Dean był nagle w stanie dodać kolejną rzecz do swojej rozrastającej się listy gejowskich doświadczeń.  
Dean miewał kobiety pod sobą, na sobie - do diabła, praktycznie w każdej pozycji - ale żadna jeszcze nie dostarczała mu takich wrażeń. Przyciskała go do materaca siła dorównująca jego własnej, czuł gładkie płaszczyzny i napięte mięśnie tam, gdzie przywykł znajdować miękkość i krągłości. Powinno go było to przerazić. Zamiast tego, kiedy Cas przeciągnął mu zębami po szyi, a silne ręce złapały jego biodra i wbiły się w nie, Dean stwierdził, że lekko traci rozum.  
I dyszał. Do kurwy nędzy.  
\- C-Cas... och!  
Okej, może nie tylko ten cholerny anioł lubił pogrywać ostro. Dean zadygotał raz, kiedy Cas polizał świeże ugryzienie, a potem jeszcze raz, kiedy usłyszał gorący szept Casa.  
\- Pragnę cię.  
Do diabła, jeśli nie była to jedna z najbardziej podniecających rzeczy, jakie w życiu usłyszał.  
\- Masz mnie - powiedział Dean głosem o wiele bardziej schrypniętym, niż kiedykolwiek uważał za możliwe. Cas jakby na chwilę przerwał, po czym przesunął się w górę i spojrzał mu w oczy.  
\- Nie, ja... - Cas urwał marszcząc brwi, a jego oczy usiłowały przekazać to, do czego zabrakło mu słów. Wtedy Dean załapał.  
O kurwa...  
Cas musiał wyczytać odpowiedź w jego oczach, bo nagle zaczął się wycofywać.  
\- Przepraszam - powiedział cicho. - To za dużo...  
Dean powinien był ześwirować: Bóg wiedział, że to, o co prosił Cas, całkowicie kręciło mu w głowie. Ale zamiast tego mógł jedynie myśleć o tym, że Cas się wycofuje, zabierając swoje ciepło i skórę i, Boże, swój zapach, i coś w jego wnętrzu, coś całkowicie instynktownego, spanikowało.  
\- Nie! - rzucił szorstko, chwytając ramię Casa i przyciągając go z powrotem. Potem przełknął. - Nie - powtórzył, usiłując nadać swojemu głosowi spokojne brzmienie mimo walącego serca. Ponieważ, kurwa, czy naprawdę w ogóle to rozważał? - To nie jest za dużo.  
Najwyraźniej nie.  
Dean przyciągnął usta Casa do siebie i próbował nadać sens tej sytuacji. Jakim cudem zaszedł tak daleko i w ogóle nie pomyślał o mechanice... cóż... prawdziwego uprawiania seksu z facetem - to było wręcz odmóżdżające. Ale nie pomyślał. Przy wszystkim, co się działo - Sam, Michał, Crowley, koniec świata - Cas był jedyną szczyptą normalności w szalonym świecie. A Dean był doskonale świadom, jak bardzo to było popieprzone – że czuć pociąg do anielskiego kumpla było czymś normalnym w porównaniu z całą resztą życia Deana, balansującą na ostrzu noża.  
A teraz anioł chciał uprawiać z nim seks. Prawdziwy, na żywo, penetrujący i pełen pchnięć gejowski seks. Dean nigdy nie był pruderyjny, a po pewnej pijackiej nocy z chętną do eksperymentów barmanką z Milwaukee cztery lata temu, z której niewiele pamiętał poza pobudką z uczuciem dziwnego... bólu w wiele mówiącym miejscu, wiedział, że nie był całkiem niewinny w ... tych sprawach. Ale to... chociaż głupie, ale miał swoją granicę.  
Dean kurewsko uwielbiał całować się z Casem, chociaż dużo czasu mu zajęło, aby to przyznać, a najazd na bardziej cielesne rozkosze, jakiego dokonali w łazience tamtego poranka, był absolutnie odlotowy. Ale przejście od tego do seksu z facetem...  
Deana wyrwało z zamyślenia, kiedy Castiel nieco zmienił pozycję nad nim, stopniowo zmieniając zabawę języka i zębów w coś niemal... łagodnego. Było to nowe doznanie, które mówiło o czymś niemal zbyt wielkim i zbyt znaczącym, aby Dean mógł temu stawić czoła. Stwierdził, że coś w piersi ściska mu się lekko, a dech zamiera, bo Cas zamienił prosty, fizyczny pocałunek w coś niemal jak modlitwę.  
Zaufaj cholernemu aniołowi.  
Wtedy Dean naprawdę przypomniał sobie, kim był Cas. To był Cas, który wydostał go z piekła; Cas, który już dwukrotnie poświęcił siebie w swojej misji pomocy Deanowi. Ten durny drań wciąż tylko dawał. A teraz Dean miał okazję, by dać coś jemu. A co więcej - Dean nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że naprawdę, naprawdę chciał dać.  
Dean niemal roześmiał się, kiedy przypomniał sobie swoje słowa sprzed niedawna, a co zdawało się być lata temu - zanim cały ten syf się rozpoczął. NIE POZWOLĘ, ABYŚ UMARŁ JAKO PRAWICZEK.  
Cas musiał wyczuć w nim zmianę, bo odsunął się nieco z pytającym wyrazem na opuchniętej od pocałunków twarzy. Dean wyszczerzył się, nie tylko dlatego, że lubieżnie wyglądający Cas nigdy by mu się nie znudził.  
\- Poczekaj tu - polecił, wypełzając spod Casa i ruszając do łazienki. Pytające spojrzenie Casa podążyło za nim, ale brwi miał tylko nieznacznie ściągnięte - w oczach lśniło zaufanie.  
Wazelina była dokładnie tam, gdzie Dean zapamiętał, i kiedy ruszył z powrotem do sypialni, zanotował w pamięci, aby kupić nowy słoik..., tak tylko, gdyby jednak przetrwali apokalipsę i w ogóle.  
Rozumiejące spojrzenie Casa, kiedy zauważył słoik, było bardziej niż cholernie dziwne, ale nim Dean zdążył skomentować, już został wciągnięty w coś, co stawało się znajomo przyjemnym żarem.  
Dotyk skóry na skórze, kiedy Dean zdołał wreszcie pozbawić Casa koszulki, był zarazem czymś całkowicie nowym i kompletnie... niesamowitym. Ciału Casa brakowało tężyzny wzmocnionych łowami mięśni Deana, ale było ono nieźle zbudowane - Dean miał na nie pełny widok tamtego poranka po prysznicu. Ów fakt wbił mu się w głowę z siłą młota. Ale przejście od podziwiania męskiego ciała do rozkoszowania się jego dotykiem... Dean zastanowił się, czy wcześniej był zdolny do odczuwania takiego pociągu, czy była to wyłącznie sprawka Casa.  
Gdzieś w tym momencie ich ruchy znowu stały się gorączkowe - dłonie i usta, kiedy ściskali się i jęczeli przy sobie. Dean sapnął chrapliwie, kiedy Cas ponownie przeniósł się z jego ust na szyję. Rozproszyło go to wystarczająco, by nie zauważyć, że Cas zmienił pozycję, dopóki nie poczuł, że drgnął w kierunku gorącej dłoni ściskającej mu przód dżinsów.  
\- Kurwa!  
\- Widzisz - jęknął Cas w jego szyję. - Zły wpływ.  
Zduszony śmiech Deana zmienił się w jęk, kiedy Cas wykorzystał okazję i ścisnął delikatnie, zanim przesunął palce do guzika dżinsów. Minęła chwila.  
\- Pomóc ci? - wyszczerzył się Dean, dusząc śmiech na widok całkowitej frustracji na twarzy Casa, kiedy anioł mocował się z zapięciem dżinsów.  
W pewien sposób Deanowi nieco ulżyło - po wszystkich tych odlotowych pocałunkach i niesamowitej wiedzy oto wreszcie znalazło się coś, co udowadniało, że Cas był tak niedoświadczony, jak mówił.  
\- Napraw to - polecił Cas, rozśmieszając Deana swoim tonem, po czym łowca sięgnął w dół i rozpiął guzik z łatwością zrodzoną z wielokrotnych powtórek. Nieznaczna ulga, jaką poczuł, gdy zelżał nacisk materiału, utonęła chwilę później w o wiele silniejszym doznaniu, gdy Cas gładko wykorzystał dostępne mu teraz miejsce.  
Jezu Chryste... to - Deanowi zaparło dech, kiedy drgnął instynktownie w kierunku dotyku Casa - to właśnie dlatego było coraz trudniej połączyć myśl o Castielu z jakąkolwiek niewinnością. Nie zdradzał żadnego wahania, żadnej nerwowości. Było tylko pragnienie - i technika, którą Dean uważał tak szokującą, jak i kurewsko niesamowitą. Przynajmniej przez większość czasu. Na przykład teraz niemal się zatracił, a jego portki jeszcze nawet w połowie nie opadły, co było aż nazbyt zawstydzające.  
Spojrzenie, jakim Cas przyszpilił Deana, kiedy łowca chwycił nadgarstek anioła, unieruchamiając go, naprawdę niczego nie ułatwiło. Dean nie sądził, żeby kiedykolwiek ktokolwiek patrzył na niego z takim głodem w oczach.  
\- Ciuchy... - wydyszał Dean. - Mniej ciuchów.  
Zajęło to kilka chwil niezręcznego wiercenia, zanim obaj pozbyli się resztek ubrań, zakłócanych głównie przez fakt, że nie mogli nie dotykać się dłużej niż przez chwilę, kradnąc pocałunki i gorąco ocierając się o siebie, z desperacją, jakiej Dean nie doświadczył nigdy wcześniej. Kiedy ostatnia skarpetka wreszcie wylądowała na podłodze, Dean nie miał nawet okazji poczuć się obnażonym, bo Cas już tam był i mocnym uściskiem ponownie wcisnął Deana w materac, całując go otwartymi ustami, mocno i pożądliwie. I, Boże, jeśli dotyk nagiej piersi Casa nie był dobry, to to - Dean jęknął, kiedy ciało Casa dopasowało się do jego ciała jednym cudownym ruchem - to było po prostu kurewsko niewiarygodne.  
Ostry jęk Casa, kiedy Dean przyciągnął go bliżej, wodząc palcami w dół jego pleców, był czymś, czego łowca miał nigdy nie zapomnieć. I wtedy Dean przesunął się lekko, rozwarł uda, a ich biodra połączyły się tak...  
Tym razem to oddech Casa przerwał pocałunek. Nie żeby Dean w ogóle był w stanie się skarżyć, bo zamknął oczy i, zgrzytając zębami, starał się nie doprowadzić rzeczy do wspaniałego końca kilkoma instynktownymi pchnięciami. Jezu, nie był tak podniecony od czasów nastoletnich. Cas mu niczego nie ułatwiał, jego biodra drgały nieświadomie, kiedy, pochylając się nad Deanem, usiłował łapać oddech.  
\- Dean... Nie mogę... Chcę...  
Naprawdę było dość zabawne widzieć, że Cas - elokwentny i szczery anioł Pański - tracił rozum w gorączce namiętności. Było to też absolutnie i całkowicie rajcujące.  
Dean objął Casa jedną ręką za szyję, przyciągając go do siebie w palącym pocałunku, a jego druga ręka błądziła po narzucie szukając... Tam. Kiedy Cas odsunął się od niego, Dean zdążył już zdjąć wieczko ze słoiczka z wazeliną. Potem, oczywiście, przyszedł TEN moment, w którym Dean zdecydował, jak daleko z tym całym gejostwem chce się posunąć. Bo w jego umyśle różnica między... uch, rzucaniem i... cóż, łapaniem, była co najmniej na skalę światową. Może nawet kilka światów. Albo kilka galaktyk.  
Co zaskakujące, jego umysł zdecydował się na coś innego, niż Dean początkowo myślał. Ale z drugiej strony, jeśli chodziło o nowe doświadczenia, Dean zawsze był gotów pierwszy je zdobywać. Wyraz twarzy Casa, kiedy podał aniołowi słoiczek, był głęboko zabawny.  
\- Przypuszczam, że wiesz, co z tym zrobić? - zapytał Dean sarkastycznie, parskając śmiechem, kiedy Cas w kolejnych chwilach udowodnił mu, że wie.  
Na początku było to dość niewygodne, nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Uczucie rozciągania i niemal... wtargnięcia zelżało tylko odrobinę, kiedy Cas pocałował go w ten przenikający do kości sposób. Ale potem Cas coś zrobił, przekręcając się, prześlizgując i naciskając właśnie TAM, po czym Dean ze zduszonym sapnięciem wygiął się w łuk nad łóżkiem.  
\- Co, KURWA?  
Samo uczucie wystarczało, by zszokować, ale wyraz twarzy Casa, kiedy anioł uniósł się nad nim był po prostu... szalony. Pożądliwy, głodny i... wiedzący.  
\- Jezu, skąd ty to znasz? - wydyszał Dean. Nawet jeśli Cas przejął się bluźnierstwem, nie okazał tego; zamiast tego na twarzy wykwitł mu bardzo realny uśmieszek, a Deanowi bardzo nagle się przypomniało, kiedy ostatnio Cas pochylił się nad nim z takim wyrazem twarzy.  
Cas przekrzywił głowę, jakby dzielił się prywatnym żartem.  
\- Jestem wielkim zboczeńcem - oznajmił zwyczajnie i Dean już miał zażądać wyjaśnień, kiedy Cas zrobił... TO ponownie. Dean nagle bardzo dokładnie zrozumiał, jakim cudem akcja facet-z-facetem działała tak dobrze.  
Desperacja Casa sprzed kilku chwil nieco osłabła, kiedy skoncentrował się na Deanie, oczy, pociemniałe i płonące, utkwił w twarzy łowcy, po czym udowodnił, że jego szalone szczęście początkującego we wszystkim dotyczącym seksu zdecydowanie obejmowało to..., cokolwiek teraz się działo. Własne pożądanie Deana gwałtownie się odbudowywało po tym, jak opadło nieznacznie ze zdenerwowania - czyli działo się coś, co uznałby za niemożliwe w zaistniałych okolicznościach. Nawet najlżejsze uczucie niepewności z powodu tak intensywnej obserwacji nie było w stanie stłumić gorących ukłuć pragnienia za każdym razem, kiedy Cas znajdywał ten punkt w jego ciele.  
\- Kurwa - wydyszał. - Cas, proszę...  
A teraz błagał. Ożeżkurwa. Dean nie był jednak w stanie tego żałować, nie, kiedy za chwilę Cas przylgnął do niego, całując go gorąco i nieco desperacko.  
\- Dean, ja... nie... - wychrypiał cicho Cas przy szyi Deana, a Dean stwierdził, że nigdy nie słyszał, aby ktoś brzmiał tak, jakby się rozsypywał. Czyste, niezmącone pragnienie przeszyło jego ciało, skutecznie łagodząc zdenerwowanie, które wiązało mu żołądek w supły. To wystarczyło; kiedy przejął kontrolę odpowiadając na niewypowiedzianą prośbę Casa i prowadząc go w głąb siebie, mógł sobie poradzić z lekkim uczuciem paniki z tego powodu.  
Uczucie, jakie towarzyszyło wchodzeniu Casa w jego ciało, było... wszystkim naraz, całkowicie innym od uczucia zagłębiania się w innym ciele - to było łamanie się, dyszenie i zaufanie... Jezu Chryste, to było zaufanie, jakiego Dean nie poznał nigdy wcześniej...  
A Cas na nie zasługiwał, unosząc się nad nim swoim sztywnym i napiętym ciałem. Dean musiał kurewsko podziwiać jego kontrolę, bo był cholernie pewien, że nie dalby rady działać tak powoli, gdyby to był jego pierwszy raz. Cas się trząsł, jego skóra wręcz śpiewała pod dłońmi Deana. Cas był na granicy i to Dean go tam zabrał. Ta świadomość była... intensywna.  
Dźwięk, jaki wydał z siebie Cas, kiedy Dean pociągnął go do kolejnego pocałunku, zabrzmiał niemal jak płacz, ale Dean nie mógł uznać tego za zabawne, bo nie wiedział, co wydostałoby się z jego ust, gdyby nie były zajęte.  
Trochę bolało, to prawda, ale nawet nie w przybliżeniu tak mocno, jak Dean się obawiał, że będzie. A po wszystkim, co przeszedł... cóż, to lekkie ukłucie było niemal mile widziane. Uczucie wtargnięcia też powoli ustępowało, tonąc w żarze ciała Castiela i w jego gorących i pewnych ustach spoczywających w ten cholernie niesamowity sposób na jego własnych. Dean nawet nie uświadomił sobie, że Cas przestał się poruszać, w pełni zanurzony w jego ciele, dopóki anioł nie przerwał pocałunku dysząc chrapliwie w jego szyję, po czym dygot przebiegł całe jego zesztywniałe ciało.  
Wtedy naprawdę uderzyło Deana, co i z kim tak naprawdę robił. I jak 6 miesięcy temu Dean pomyślałby, że taka sytuacja gwarantowała większego świra, teraz nie mógł myśleć o niczym innym, jak o intensywnym uczuciu... Boże, uczuciu WŁAŚCIWOŚCI.  
Dean przesunął ręką po plecach Casa, wyczuwając ruszające się mięśnie, aż wreszcie dosięgnął włosów na karku anioła.  
\- W porządku? - zapytał głosem znacznie bardziej zniszczonym, niż uważał za możliwe. Jezu, nie przeszli nawet do... najintensywniejszej części, a on już brzmiał, jakby przebiegł maraton.  
Cas skinął lekko głową przy szyi Deana i odsunął się, aby spojrzeć na łowcę. I jeśli Dean brzmiał na zmarnowanego, to było to niczym w porównaniu z wyglądem Castiela w tym momencie. Brzuch Deana zacisnął się nieco.  
\- To jest... - Cas urwał, natychmiast zamykając oczy, kiedy jego oddech się załamał. Nie musiał kończyć; Dean wiedział. Uczucie bycia w ciele drugiej osoby było równie gorące, jak niesamowite i choć od jego pierwszego razu minęły już lata, wciąż żywo pamiętał, jakim cudem było to początkowe doznanie. A że to on zapewniał Casowi to samo, było wręcz... szalone, ale w najlepszy możliwy sposób.  
\- Będzie lepiej.  
I wtedy, całkowicie instynktownym ruchem, Dean zmienił pozycję, przyciągając Casa wręcz niemożliwie bliżej i sprawiając, że coś prześlizgnęło się głębiej do środka. Chwilowe ukłucie bólu było tego warte, bo Castiel zajęczał ostro, szeroko otwierając pociemniałe oczy.  
\- D-Dean...  
\- Ruszaj się - zarządził Dean, a Casowi, kurewsko cudownemu aniołowi Pańskiemu, nie trzeba było tego mówić dwa razy.  
Cas podjął najpierw powolny, stały rytm ruchów, a Dean mógł jedynie podziwiać jego pierdoloną samokontrolę. To musiało być coś rodem z nieba - jakaś odrobina anielskości - bo nie było mowy, aby człowieczeństwo brało w tym udział. Dean miał wrażenie, że nic nie mogłoby zatrzymać krótkich, ostrych jęków wyrywających się z ust Casa po każdym pchnięciu, Nie żeby Dean się skarżył.  
Dean zawsze był lubiącym dawać kochankiem. Osobiście uważał to określenie za nieco ironiczne, bo właśnie teraz każdy cholerny jęk, każde ostre sapnięcie dobiegające od Casa wznosiło coś w nim na nowe wyżyny. Dean robił sobie dobrze, kiedy robili to inni; było to równie samolubne, jak hojne. Dochodzący Cas uderzył go w trzewia z siłą młota, co wydawało się idealnie niesamowitym dodatkiem.  
I wtedy Cas złapał Deana jedną ręką pod kolano, podniósł lekko i Dean już prężył się nad materacem, bo następne pchnięcie anioła trafiło w ten kurewsko cudowny punkt wewnątrz jego ciała.  
\- O Boże!  
Nagrodą za bluźnierstwo było ostre ugryzienie w ramię, ale Dean nie byłby w stanie powstrzymać jęku, nawet gdyby próbował. Uczucie rozciągania było już odległym wspomnieniem, tonąc szybko w dużo przyjemniejszym rodzaju gwałtowności, a Cas zdawał się nie chcieć mu odpuścić zbyt łatwo. Co drugie lub trzecie pchnięcie Dean dyszał, wbijając palce w jasną skórę.  
\- Cas, PROSZĘ...  
Dean jeszcze mniej się przejął tym, że błaga już po raz drugi, szczególnie, że ten drugi raz zarobił mu silny pocałunek i jeszcze silniejsze ręce na nim, wokół niego i Dean poczuł, że zbliża się do granicy...  
\- Dalej - ponaglił go Cas szorstkim i cichym głosem. Dean nie wiedział, czy to był ten cholerny, chrapliwy głos przesiąknięty desperacją i powtarzający mu jego własne słowa, czy jakieś szczególne udane pchnięcie Casa, ale oto pękł i dochodził gwałtownie. Cas podążył za nim sekundę później, dławiąc krzyk w skórze na szyi Deana, a Dean przywarł do niego, kiedy anioł zadygotał; jego serce waliło mu w piersi jak młotem.  
Przez jakby wiek panowała cisza, zakłócana przez oddechy powoli wracające do normy. Całą chwilę zajęło Deanowi uświadomienie sobie, że ani na chwilę nie przestał dotykać Casa; ręce gładziły drgające mięśnie i rozkoszowały się dotykiem gładkiej skóry. A co bardziej szokujące - Jezu, naprawdę nie chciał przestać.  
Cas po seksie był Casem wyczerpanym i bezwolnym, a Dean zachichotał cicho, układając ich ciała nieco wygodniej sposób. Kiedy Cas zasnął, Dean pogładził palcami te cholerne rozczochrane włosy, o których wiedział, że już na nie nie spojrzy bez myślenia o seksie, i poczuł... poczuł...  
Ożkurwamać.  
\- Jestem pierdolonym gejem dla anioła - powiedział cicho. Bo na razie nie mógł powiedzieć niczego innego. Jeszcze nie.


	12. Poranek po ostatniej nocy na Ziemi

Bobby zawsze przeklinał niesamowitą zdolność Deana do natychmiastowej pobudki, kiedy jakiś potwór próbował zaatakować braci w jakimś przypadkowym pokoju motelowym, oraz zdolność do całkowitego i kompletnego ignorowania Bobby`ego walącego z całej siły w swoje własne, cholerne drzwi.  
\- Chłopcze, nie każ mi tam wchodzić! - zawołał. Słowo "proszę" odezwało się echem w jego głowie.  
Jego obecny kłopot był wyłącznie jego przeklętą winą. Wciąż poekscytowany po tym, co Crowley ujawnił tego poranka, rzucił się - i to dosłownie - na szansę, by wspiąć się po schodach i złapać Deana i Casa.  
Uczciwie mówiąc, nie mógł dokładnie powiedzieć, że nie wiedział, co zastanie. Nie było wielką tajemnicą, co ci dwaj porabiali zeszłej nocy - rudera Bobby`ego i dalekie od dźwiękoszczelnych ściany wręcz to gwarantowały. Do diabła, on i Sam spędzili z tego powodu większość wieczoru na ganku, pijąc piwo i bardzo głośno rozmawiając o wszystkim, co nie było tym, co się działo na piętrze.  
Taa. Bobby był dość szczęśliwy ignorując zdarzenia w swoim pokoju gościnnym. Oczywiście, to mogło być nieco trudne do utrzymania, bo wciąż czekał na odpowiedź na swoje walenie w drzwi. Szlag by to.  
Kolejne walenie przeszło bez echa, wreszcie ze zrezygnowanym westchnieniem Bobby poddał się i pchnął drzwi. Myślał, że nie będzie to nic nadzwyczajnego; wielokrotnie widywał ciało Deana, kiedy chłopiec miał 10 lat i później, kiedy przechodził fazę buntu, nie wspominając o wielu razach, kiedy musiał idiotę opatrywać po nieudanym polowaniu; tym razem miało być podobnie.  
Mylił się. Bardzo, BARDZO się mylił.  
Dla Bobby`ego było to ciepłe i powracające wciąż wspomnienie - sunie przez kuchnię z kubkiem kawy w ręce, znajdując jednego z Winchesterów rozwalonego na podłodze, z poduszką wciśniętą pod strzechę coraz bardziej kudłatych włosów, podczas gdy drugi leżał na kanapie.  
Dean zawsze sypiał jak przerośnięty szczeniak, tęskniący za swoim legowiskiem, z rozrzuconymi kończynami i, w większości przypadków, śliniąc się. Chłopak zawsze też coś ściskał - poduszkę lub swoją kurtkę, a w jednym pamiętnym przypadku - Rumsfelda, starego psa Bobby`ego, zanim biedny zwierzak zdechł. Nie powinien być zdumiony faktem, że Dean przytulał się we śnie do ludzi tak, jak do obiektów nieożywionych (lub psów). Ale Cas jako jeden z tych ludzi był... dziwny.  
Nie było na szczęście żadnej dosadnej nagości - gdzie nie starczyło koca, tam dokończyła dzieła plątanina kończyn. A było to prawdziwe kłębowisko. Dean zdołał we własny indywidualny sposób zawinąć się wokół anioła tak ściśle, że jedyną różnicą między nimi była różnica w kolorze skóry. Cas wcale nie był lepszy. Kiedy Bobby patrzył, anioł poruszył sie, przeciągając się lekko, po czym odwrócił głowę i wtulił się Deanowi pod brodę niczym kociak szukający ciepła.  
Widok tej sceny sprawił, że Bobby poczuł, jak próchnieją mu zęby.  
Mimo to Bobby nie mógł zaprzeczyć nagłej eksplozji ciepła w żyłach, kiedy patrzył na parę. Dean zawsze był nieznośnym osłem, jeśli chodziło o jego własne szczęście - do diabła, chłopak miał niewiarygodną zdolność do denerwowania Bobby`ego tak, że ten chciałby go wysadzić w powietrze - z powodu jego niekończącej się skłonności do samopoświęcania się. Najczęściej prowadziło to do nieszczęścia dla starszego Winchestera. Ale to - cokolwiek to było z Casem, wydawało się uszczęśliwiać Deana bardziej, niż się to od dawna zdarzało. W tym względzie było to dobre. Wciąż, zdaniem Bobby`ego, cholernie dziwne, ale dobre.  
Wyraził swoją opinię w jedyny sposób, jaki umiał. Wiadro zimnej wody, jakie wylał na nich kilka minut później, było naprawdę APROBUJĄCYM wiadrem zimnej wody.


	13. Łabędzi śpiew

\- Jaki słodki aniołek - zaznaczył Dean, a chociaż ton miał sarkastyczny, Sam wyłapał wiele mówiącą miękkość w spojrzeniu brata, kiedy Dean patrzył w lusterku wstecznym na Casa pochrapującego lekko na tylnym siedzeniu. Równocześnie rozgrzewało to Samowi serce, jak i sprawiało, że miał ochotę rzygać.  
Sam już od jakiegoś czasu obserwował interakcje Deana i Casa - w większości przypadków wbrew najlepszemu swemu osądowi i zawsze z lekkim grymasem na twarzy. Ale, tak jak nie mógł oderwać oczu od widoku Deana i Casa w niebie, tak i teraz nie mógłby przestać obserwować tego, co działo się z jego bratem, nawet gdyby ktoś mu zapłacił.  
Było to po prostu... zbyt cholernie dziwne. Sposób, w jaki Dean patrzył na Casa, kiedy myślał, że nikt nie widzi; bezmyślna tendencja do głaskania wszechobecnego prochowca i poprawiania kołnierzyka, kiedy anioł był w zasięgu. Dean był teraz tak... diabelnie swobodny w obecności Casa. Potem Crowley wpadł i ujawnił, jak dokładnie swobodni wobec siebie byli. Co było zarówno okropne, jak i w epicki wręcz sposób zabawne.  
A skoro o wilku mowa...  
\- Musiałeś go zeszłej nocy wykończyć - odciął się Sam, obserwując z satysfakcją, jak Dean zagotował się za kierownicą, a jego twarz przybrała barwę znaku STOP. Sam nie mógł się powstrzymać. Udając zdyszany jęk kontynuował: - Och Dean! Tak, bierz mnie!  
\- Tego NIE powiedział! - wściekł się Dean, czerwieniąc się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że oto przyznał się, że Cas mówił INNE rzeczy. Sam zaśmiał się głośno, będąc nieco pod wrażeniem, że Cas zdołał przespać ich sprzeczkę. Spał mocno jak na gościa, który nigdy wcześniej nawet nie drzemał.  
W pewien sposób Sam uważał to za więcej, niż trochę niesprawiedliwe. Dean i Cas pędzący w cokolwiek-to-do-diabła-było mogli być nieskończonym źródłem docinków - takim, jakiego Sam szukał przez całe swoje cholerne życie. Pomijając braterską miłość, nie można było zaprzeczyć, że Sam i Dean mogli dać sobie naprawdę nawzajem w kość. Castiel mógłby być wręcz Graalem docinkowej amunicji. Ale zważywszy na plan na dzisiaj - czy im się powiedzie, czy też nie - Sam już raczej nie będzie miał szansy tego wykorzystać. Nie będzie miał szansy zrobić wielu rzeczy.   
Jak, na przykład, ujrzeć, kiedy jego tępy brat zorientuje się, że się zakochał.  
Bo był zakochany. Sam widział to wypisane w każdym włóknie ciała Deana. Może i jego brat był emocjonalnie upośledzony, ale gdy chodziło o tych, na których mu zależało, jego uczucia było łatwo odczytać. A już na pewno po wszystkich latach doświadczenia, jakie miał Sam.  
Sam widział to za każdym razem, kiedy jego brat spoglądał na cholernego anioła. Dean zakochał się. Mocno. I to było dobre. Przy wszystkim, co się działo, przy tym, co Sam zamierzał zrobić, Dean mógłby potrzebować czegoś, na czym mógłby się oprzeć, kiedy Sama już nie będzie. Castiel byłby dla niego dobry. Sam miał tylko nadzieję, że jego brat niczego epickko nie spierdoli.  
Zatem, kiedy Sam wymusił na Deanie obietnicę, by nic nie robić z Klatką, by pozwolić mu gnić w Piekle, kazał mu zwrócić się do Casa. "- Będziesz żył po swojemu, będziesz uprawiał okropny gejowski seks z Casem i obaj będziecie szczęśliwi. Zrobisz to dla mnie, Dean. Obiecaj mi."  
I Dean obiecał. Ale Sam nie mógł udawać, że nie rozpoznał, iż jego bratu po tej obietnicy pękło serce.

 

Wszystko się zjebało. Zjebane było terminem technicznym, który dobrze służył Deanowi przez lata, a do obecnych okoliczności pasował aż nadto.  
Sam zgodził się i zawiódł. Świat się kończył i działo się to w Lawrance, w Kansas, ponieważ najwyraźniej każda cholerna rzecz musiała dziać się w ich rodzinnym mieście. Dean oczywiście podążył prosto tam, ponieważ nikt nigdy nie powiedział, że nie był równie uparty, jak reszta rodziny. W drodze na konfrontację z Szatanem i archaniołem, kiedy jego mózg powinien być zajęty panikowaniem jak diabli, on mógł jedynie odczuwać żal. Ponieważ odszedł od Casa bez...  
Boże, nawet nie wiedział. Wiedział tylko, że żałował, iż zostawił Casa w taki sposób, nawet jeśli defetystyczny nastrój przeklętego anioła wkurzył go absolutnie.   
Zatem, kiedy Cas pojawił się na cmentarzu z cholernie efektywnym mołotowem i nieco mniej cholernie efektywną obelgą, Dean niemal chciał wiwatować. Albo może go pocałować. Albo oba.  
Potem, jednym pstryknięciem palców brata, świat Deana rozpadł się na kawałki. Prawie nie poczuł pierwszego ciosu Lucyfera; oprzytomniał nieco dopiero, kiedy Bobby wystrzelał dwa magazynki w jego brata, tylko po to, aby stracić również starego łowcę.  
Świat się może kończył, ale dopiero wtedy, w chwili, gdy martwe ciało Bobby`ego runęło na ziemię przesiąkniętą krwią Castiela, Dean zdał sobie sprawę, co to oznaczało. Był sam i miał umrzeć, tym razem na dobre. Jego jedyną pociechą było, że mógł być z Sammym. Aż do końca.  
A potem jego brat okazał się najbardziej upartym sukinsynem wszechczasów.  
\- W porządku, Dean... Wszystko będzie dobrze... Mam go...  
Ale nie było. Już nic nigdy nie miało być dobrze.

 

Eksplodowanie nie było przyjemne. Casowi zdarzyło się to już dwa razy, i wcale nie stało się przez to łatwiejsze. To, że Bóg uznał za stosowne wskrzesić go nie tylko z pierwszym razem, kiedy został zabity, ale i za drugim... Trochę go to dezorientowało.  
Mniej dezorientujący był szum mocy w jego ciele - głębokie falowanie łaski działającej na jego naczynie. Został wskrzeszony... i nie tylko. A Dean... Dean był załamany.  
\- Cas? Ty żyjesz? - wykrztusił łowca. I choć twarz spoglądająca na niego była zakrwawiona i poszarpana, to dopiero wyraz oczu Deana złamał Castielowi serce.  
\- Nie tylko to - powiedział miękko Cas, dotykając dwoma palcami ciepłego czoła Deana. Mógł naprawić fizyczne rany, ale wyrazu oczu Deana wymazać nie mógł. To wręcz z niego promieniowało, kiedy Dean podniósł się na wysokość oczu, z wyrazem twarzy zdradzającym niedowierzanie i przerażenie. Cas mógł powiedzieć, że Dean zaczynał rozumieć, że wszystko się zmieniło.  
\- Cas... czy ty... - zaczął Dean zacinając się. - Proszę, powiedz mi, że nie spałem z Bogiem - powiedział szorstko i pomimo wszystko Castiel nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego drgnięcia w kąciku ust.  
\- Nie jestem Bogiem - uspokoił. - Ale wierzę, że sprowadził mnie z powrotem.  
Cas chciałby tylko wiedzieć, dlaczego.

 

Dean potrzebował całej godziny w samochodzie w drodze do domu Bobby`ego, aby zebrać się na odwagę i zapytać.  
\- Co teraz zamierzasz zrobić?  
Trzymał oczy na drodze, podczas gdy cisza na siedzeniu pasażera zdawała się ciążyć coraz bardziej. Od momentu, kiedy Cas westchnął, Dean wiedział, że odpowiedź mu się nie spodoba.  
\- My-myślę, że muszę wrócić do nieba - odpowiedział Cas, a chociaż jego głos brzmiał niepewnie, Dean odczuł jego słowa niczym pociski z soli kamiennej walące mu w pierś.  
\- MYŚLISZ? - zawarczał z niedowierzaniem, patrząc płomiennym wzrokiem na anioła. Bo gniew był lepszy, niż inne uczucie ściskające go w dołku. Nie pomagało też, że Cas siedział na miejscu Sama. Dean nie mógł powstrzymać bolesnej myśli, że już drugi raz w ciągu dnia jest porzucany.  
\- Michał jest w klatce, więc w niebie panuje pewnie całkowita anarchia - wyjaśnił miękko Cas.  
Dean parsknął szyderczo, dźwięk w zamkniętej przestrzeni brzmiał łamliwie i boleśnie.  
\- Więc jak, jesteś teraz nowym szeryfem w mieście? - wypluł z siebie.  
Cas - pierdolony dupek - miał czelność się niemal uśmiechnąć. Smutną, przybitą namiastką uśmiechu, ale tak czy owak był to uśmiech.  
\- Podoba mi się to - powiedział. - Tak, myślę, że jestem.  
Dean wpadł w szał.  
Wcisnął z całej siły pedał hamuców, aż Impala wpadła w poślizg na wzniesieniu autostrady. Dean prawie się nie przejął. Odwrócił się do anioła na siedzeniu pasażera.  
\- Więc to tak? - krzyknął szorstko. - Bóg daje ci nową, błyszczącą parę skrzydeł i nagle znów jesteś jego pieskiem?  
Jeśli nawet gwałtowne hamowanie wstrząsnęło Casem, nie okazał tego - oczy miał spokojne i nieco smutne, gdy odwzajemnił spojrzenie. Dean nagle zapragnął go uderzyć, choć z doświadczenia wiedział, że nie miało sensu bić cholernego anioła, dodatkowo znowu przypakowanego. Dean odwrócił się i z trzaskiem otwarł drzwi, wypełzając w ciemność w próbie uspokojenia walącego serca. Cas zjawił się przy nim sekundę później, a znajomy dźwięk skrzydeł trzepoczących w zmroku rozwścieczył Deana jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Co? Jesteś teraz za dobry na drzwi? - sarknął, ściskając pięści, kiedy Cas spojrzał na drzwi pasażera, których nie użył - zupełnie, jakby był tym faktem zaskoczony.  
\- Dean, ja...  
\- Daruj sobie - wypluł Dean. - Jesteś kurewsko żałosny, wiesz? Po wszystkim, co się wydarzyło... po wszystkim... - Dean nie mógł nagle mówić, a gardło ścisnęło mu się niebezpiecznie, gdy gapił się na Casa, Casa, który mówił ŻEGNAJ, Casa, który go zostawiał, jak każda inna cholerna osoba w jego życiu. Bicie aniołów okazało się bolesne – ale nawet jeśli, Dean nie wiedział, czemu się odwrócił i wybił pięścią tylną szybę Impali.  
Szkło cięło głęboko, krojąc mu dłoń na paski i przez jedną, szaloną chwilę Dean cieszył się bólem, ale nagle Cas tam był, dotykając go delikatnie, kładąc swoją dłoń na skaleczonej dłoni Deana. Nie zdziwiła go fala leczniczego ciepła, ale zarazem całkowicie wkurzyła. Boże, nawet tego nie mógł mieć?  
\- Nie wiem, czego chce Bóg - wymamrotał miękko Cas głosem cichym i blisko Deana, ale Dean nie mógł się zmusić, by spojrzeć na niego. Wiedział, że zobaczyłby żal w zbyt niebieskich oczach cholernego anioła. - Nie wiem, czy On kiedykolwiek wróci - kontynuował Cas. - Ja tylko... to po prostu wydaje się właściwe.  
Dean nie powstrzymałby sardonicznego parsknięcia, nawet gdyby próbował.  
\- Masz na myśli, że On wydaje się tego chcieć - wyrzucił z siebie, po czym wreszcie podniósł oczy i rzucił Casowi pełne wyzwania spojrzenie, wyzywając go, by temu zaprzeczył.  
Cas pierwszy odwrócił wzrok - była to prawdopodobnie jego pierwsza ludzka reakcja od czasu, kiedy w pełni anielskich mocy powrócił na cmentarz. A Dean nawet nie umiał cieszyć się zwycięstwem. Nie, kiedy tak intensywnie czuł, że sam przegrywa.  
\- Ja - zaciął się Cas, po czym ponownie uniósł oczy, a coś w jego wzroku powodowało u Deana ból w piersi. - Chciałbym cię znowu zobaczyć...  
I oto furia powróciła, intensywniejsza niż przedtem, ponieważ doszedł do niej znajomy ból. Ludzie odchodzili; zawsze odchodzili. I za każdym cholernym razem myśleli, że to było łatwe; że zawsze będą mogli wrócić - jakby fakt, że rozdzierali Deana na strzępy za każdym razem, gdy odchodzili, nie miał znaczenia, jak długo mieli otwartą furtkę.  
Dean nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że wciąż trzymał dłoń w dłoni Casa, dopóki nie wyrwał jej, odwracając się do anioła plecami. Słowa padły, zanim się zastanowił.  
\- Jeśli teraz odejdziesz, nie waż się wracać - rzucił chrapliwie, boleśnie i nieustępliwie zaciskając ręce na dachu Impali.  
Chwila zdawała się przeciągać w nieskończoność. W tej nieskończoności przez głowę Deana przebiegło wiele protestów. NIE IDŹ. NIE ODCHODŹ. POTRZEBUJĘ TEGO... POTRZEBUJĘ...  
Potem Dean usłyszał skrzydła. I tylko Impala, zimna i stabilna pod jego dłońmi, ocaliła go od osunięcia się na ziemię.


	14. Dodge

Dean ruszył do domu Lisy. Nie wiedział, czemu; wiedział tylko, że zostać u Bobby`ego było nie do pomyślenia. Miejsce, w którym on i Sam spędzili tyle czasu razem... Nie. Wykluczone. Missouri też nie wchodziła w grę, nawet jeśli tylko dlatego, że Dean nie uważał, że poradzi sobie w obecnym stanie z jej szczególną szczerością.  
Kiedyś Lisa była... czymś, o czym myślał jak o szczęśliwym zakończeniu. Było to śmieszne stwierdzenie, ale trzymał się go w czasie najczarniejszych godzin. Ona i Ben byli czymś, co wyobrażał sobie jako swoje potencjalne normalne życie. Potem zjadł najlepszy placek jagodowy na świecie i niechcący wkroczył na ścieżkę prowadzącą do tego, aby zapragnąć czegoś bardzo, bardzo dalekiego od normalności.  
A potem okazało się to być tylko przeklętą fantazją.  
Ben i Lisa byli... bezpieczni. Nie mieli pojęcia, co się wydarzyło, i nigdy nie spotkali Casa. Nic nie zmuszałoby go do mówienia o apokalipsie i towarzyszącym gównie i mógłby... Boże, nawet nie wiedział - wiedział tylko, że nie chciał być sam.  
Lisa, ta kurewsko cudowna osoba, powitała go w swoim domu z otwartymi ramionami. Zaofiarowane piwo szybko zamieniło się w kanapę, aby mógł odpocząć parę dni, i zanim Dean się zorientował, już odbierał Bena ze szkoły i pomagał w obejściu, wykonując wszelkie dziwne i uciążliwe prace, aby tylko nie okazać się całkiem bezwartościowym bałwanem. Zajęcie było kluczem. Kiedy coś go rozpraszało, nie miał czasu na myślenie.  
Utrata Sama kładła mu się nieznośnym ciężarem na piersi. Był tam za każdym razem, gdy się budził, dławiąc go, jakby ktoś złapał go ręką za serce. Cas... Boże, nawet myśl o Casie powodowała, że serce Deana waliło z gniewu równie intensywnego, jak tego, który wyrzucił z siebie tamtej nocy na poboczu. Furia się nie zmniejszała, i choć część umysłu wiedziała, że nie tylko gniew ją napędza, reszta była zbyt zajęta rozpalaniem płomieni. Bo gdyby pozwolił sobie poczuć, co naprawdę kryło się za tymi płomieniami, chyba by tego nie przeżył.  
Co zaskakujące, to nie tyle Lisa pomagała mu trzymać się na powierzchni, choć, poważnie, kobieta była niemal wcieloną niesamowitością. Dla Deana była porównywalna z Matką Teresą. Trudno policzyć, ile razy wyciągała go z mrocznych myśli wciskając mu zimne piwo i opowiadając zabawne, głupie historyjki z czasów, gdy pracowała jako instruktor jogi. Ale nie - ostatecznie to Ben zrobił mu najwięcej dobrego.  
Dzieciak był, jakimś cudem, dokładnie tym, czego Dean potrzebował. Jego zuchwała młodość i niechęć pozwolenia Deanowi na smętne rozmyślania były, dość często, jedynymi rzeczami, które pomagały mu przetrwać dzień. Potem Ben przedstawił go Stu.  
Stu mieszkał po sąsiedzku. Był zrzędliwym dziadem z wyczuciem stylu Bobby`ego i fryzurą, jakby zaczął dzień wtykając palce do gniazdka z prądem. Był też dość wygadany, aby rywalizować z Deanem z czasów, zanim świat wydarł z niego większość poczucia humoru.   
Wszystko to z pewnością sprawiłoby, że Dean zacząłby podziwiać Stu, ale tym, co wyniosło go niemal do stanu boskości, był fakt, że stary zrzęda remontował Dodge`a Chargera z 1973 roku. Zupełnie, jakby młodsza siostra jego dziewczynki budowała się w garażu obok.  
Stu raz spojrzał na gwałtowny wyraz twarzy Deana i zaczął narzekać, że tak cholernie dużo czasu zajmuje mu skończenie remontu.   
\- Gdybym tylko miał dodatkową parę rąk - zajęczał dobitnie, i nawet Ben parsknął szyderczo, tak to było oczywiste.  
\- Płacisz mi piwem - odpowiedział prosto Dean.  
Ustaliła się pewna rutyna. Dean wstawał rano wystarczająco wcześnie, aby zrobić Lisie i Benowi śniadanie, podczas gdy Lisa pakowała synowi lunch (wciąż mu nie ufała po dniu, kiedy Dean posłał Bena do szkoły ze śniadaniówką pełną czekoladek i instrukcją, aby wymienić je z każdym na coś zdrowego). Kiedy Lisa i Ben wychodzili już do pracy i szkoły, Dean wykonywał prace w domu aż do 10, aby dać Stu czas na wypicie jego czterech przyprawiających o atak serca kaw, zanim ruszał do sąsiada. Raz popełnił ten błąd i zjawił się wcześniej, tylko po to, aby odkryć, że istniała na świecie jedna osoba będąca rannym ptaszkiem jeszcze mniej, niż Sam... niż Sam był.  
Praca przy samochodzie była łatwa. Dean spędzał dnie ubabrany po łokcie smarem i częściami samochodowymi, a z każdym kolejnym czarnym zaciekiem na koszulce czuł, że coś w środku mu się poluzowuje. Nie było z nim dobrze - i jeszcze długo tak miało być - ale trwał, brnął przez dni, godzina po godzinie. Niektóre dni były cięższe od innych. Jednego z takich dni zadzwoniła mu komórka i odebrał. Usłyszał po drugiej stronie dziwny, ale znajomy glos.  
\- Dean? Dean Winchester? - zapytał głos, a Dean ściągnął brwi, sięgając po ścierkę do naczyń.  
\- Tak, kto mówi?  
\- Jimmy... Jimmy Novak.  
Dean bardzo gwałtownie usiadł. Przez czysty przypadek krzesło stało tuż za nim.  
\- Wiesz, ja...uch... Słyszałem o twoim bracie i ... no, chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że mi przykro - kontynuował Jimmy, a Dean usiłował oddychać. Wiedział, że Cas odszedł, ale myśleć o tym to było jedno; drugim było mieć tego żywy i gadający dowód. Głos Jimmy`ego był tylko niewyraźnie podobny do głosu Casa i już za to Dean był wdzięczny - nie miał pojęcia, co by zrobił, gdyby musiał rozmawiać z naczyniem Casa gadającym głosem Casa.  
\- Uch... dzięki - zdołał wreszcie wymusić z siebie, ściskając sobie nasadę nosa w wysiłku, aby utrzymać ton głosu. - Wróciłeś do rodziny?  
\- Tak, wróciłem. Zdziwili się na mój widok - Dean słuchał, jak Jimmy parsknął wymuszonym śmiechem. - Nie żebym ich obwiniał.  
Dean też nie mógł. Po ich ostatnim rozstaniu nie miał wątpliwości, że żona Jimmy`ego nie spodziewała się już ujrzeć męża. I biorąc wszystko po uwagę, nie powinna była. Ale Sam wyciągnął królika z cholernego kapelusza, a Bóg doładował Casa wystarczająco, aby poskładać Jimmy`ego do kupy - dać naczyniu kolejną szansę na życie. Nawet chociaż wszystko stracił, Dean był w jakiś sposób zadowolony, że ten cały syf przyniósł komuś pożytek, choć w tym uczuciu było nieco goryczy. Powiedział to Jimmy`emu (oczywiście omijając tę gorzką część), zanim się rozłączyli.  
Potem ukrył twarz w dłoniach i przez dłuższą chwilę nie mógł wyjść na zewnątrz.

 

Po dwóch tygodniach i dwóch dniach od rozmowy z Jimmym Dean zaczął rozmawiać ze Stu. Najpierw o Sammym i ojcu, potem o mamie, a na końcu, pewnego dnia po wielu, wielu piwach zaczął mówić o demonach i aniołach i o innym pierdolonym supernaturalnym gównie na świecie.  
Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że Stu uważał Deana za świra, ale w jakiś sposób starszy człowiek zdawał się to akceptować. Nie osądzał, nie szydził i nie przewracał oczami - po prostu słuchał. I, co dziwne, fakt, że nie wierzył w ani jedno słowo Deana, zdawał się sprawiać, że te słowa płynęły swobodniej. Dean powiedział mu wszystko. O Żółtookim, Lilith i o apokalipsie. Opowiedział o Samie, Michale i Zachariaszu. Na końcu jedyną rzeczą, o której stale nie mógł rozmawiać, był Cas.   
A potem, jakimś pierdolonym cudem, Stu zdołał wspomnieć cholernego anioła.

 

\- Więc kto rządzi niebem? - zapytał starszy człowiek dyndając butelką piwa w dłoni, kiedy opadł na składane krzesło stojące na podjeździe. Dean zamarł ze swoją butelką w połowie drogi do ust. Miał właśnie pięciominutową przerwę - rozwalił się w identycznym, co Stu, krześle naprzeciwko niego i cieszył się słońcem. Słowa Stu spowodowały, że coś zimnego prześliznęło mu się w dół kręgosłupa.  
\- Co? - zapytał, by odwlec pytanie.  
\- Niebo - powtórzył Stu. - Bóg się nie pokazuje, a Michał jest w tej jakiejś klatce. Kto tam teraz wszystkim kieruje?  
Dean mógłby w nieskończoność uznawać za dziwny fakt, że mężczyzna potrafił być tak cholernie przebiegły, nawet jeśli naprawdę nie wierzył w ani jedno jego słowo. Było tak, jakby naprzeciwko niego siedział najlepszy RPG-owiec świata, rozwiewający poczuciem humoru coś, co uważał za psychozę, ale robiący to w taki sposób, że Dean prawdopodobnie nie mógłby się nawet wkurzyć. Oczywiście facet nigdy nie zapytał o nic, co zmusiłoby Deana do wspomnienia o... nim.  
\- Cas - powiedział, szokując sam siebie brzmieniem własnego głosu. Był to pierwszy raz, że wypowiedział imię Casa glośno, od... Boże, sam nawet nie pamiętał. Odchrząknął i zobaczył pytający wzrok Stu. - Castiel - powtórzył, pełne imię zabrzmiało mu obco w ustach. - Jest aniołem. Jednym z tych... mniej głupich.  
\- To twój przyjaciel? - zapytał Stu z ciekawością.  
Dean pociągnął łyk piwa próbując o tym nie myśleć, ale skończył wspominając noc, w której on i Cas dzielili się butelką piwa. Spojrzawszy w dół Dean zauważył z goryczą, że była to nawet ta sama cholerna marka.  
\- Coś w tym rodzaju - powiedział cicho. - Ale on... on wrócił - wyjaśnił, próbując zmusić głos do w miarę normalnego brzmienia i nieznacznie zawodząc, kiedy wymknęły mu się kolejne słowa. - Więcej go nie zobaczę.  
\- Ale chcesz - zauważył Stu. Wystarczająco złe było, iż nie było to pytanie. Ale, co gorsza, Dean nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć.

 

To był zły dzień. Dean obudził się z uczuciem gniecenia w piersi. Dziura, jaką zostawiło odejście brata, była stałym towarzyszem, ale wczoraj Dean ponownie otwarł świeżą ranę. Cas. Do diabła. Nie powinien był niczego wzmiankować. Było zupełnie, jakby wspomnienie imienia cholernego anioła znowu przyniosło wszystko na wierzch - ból i gniew, zdradę i coś jak...  
Nie. Nie zamierzał tego robić. Postanowił zapomnieć - tak, jak próbował zapominać od tamtej nocy, która zdawała się minąć eony temu. Bo Cas odszedł. I nie miał wrócić. Tak jak Sam.  
Dean przebrnął przez poranek na autopilocie, tylko nieznacznie przypalając bekon, co mimo wszystko zarobiło mu zmartwione spojrzenie Lisy. Kiedy Lisa i Ben wreszcie wyszli, Dean padł na krzesło i ukrywszy twarz w dłoniach próbował uspokoić drżenie ramion.  
Chwilę zajęło mu uświadomienie, że to nie tylko jego ciało się trzęsie.  
Spojrzał gwałtownie, kiedy mikrofalówka wybuchła, niebo za oknem gwałtownie pociemniało, a nienaturalne chmury przetoczyły się przez słońce. Wszystko to było cholernie melodramatyczne. Dean nie był nawet zaskoczony, kiedy błyskawica rozjaśniła pokój, rzucając cień w kształcie człowieka na ścianę.  
Dean westchnął i podniósł się, spoglądając na intruza. Rafał oddał spojrzenie.  
\- Nie piszesz, nie dzwonisz... - zauważył sarkastycznie Dean. Przebłysk dawnego poczucia humoru powracał wbrew jego woli. To musiało mieć związek z aniołami - te chuje zawsze zdawały się tak na niego działać.  
\- Zniszczyłeś wszystko - oskarżył go Rafał, a coś w jego głosie odezwało się Deanowi echem w kościach - zupełnie, jak podczas ich pierwszego spotkania. Dean nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że stanie twarzą w twarz z taką potęgą było bardziej niż tylko trochę denerwujące. Nawet jeśli...  
\- Tak naprawdę jest całkiem na odwrót - powiedział elokwentnie Dean. - Do żadnych zniszczeń nie doszło.  
Dean nawet nie drgnął, kiedy błyskawica strzeliła ponownie, ukazując w bieli i czerni furię na twarzy Rafała. Kiedy archanioł przemówił ponownie, jego glos przesunął się po ciele Deana niczym ostrze żyletki.  
\- Mój brat siedzi w klatce...  
Dean parsknął szyderczo, bo, poważnie?  
\- Opłakuję twoją stratę, naprawdę - wypluł z siebie z goryczą, nie przejmując się, kiedy Rafał zwęził oczy, a pokój się zatrząsł. Dean przewrócił oczami. - Chcesz mnie zabić? - westchnął. - No to dalej. I tak mi nic nie zostało.  
Właśnie tych słów Dean usiłował nie wypowiadać na głos. Wiedział, że gdyby to zrobił, przegrałby bitwę, jaką toczył z samym sobą; bitwę, jaką tylko dlatego dalej toczył, bo Sammy - głupi, cholernie uparty Sammy - kazał mu to obiecać. Ale oto słowa padły. I kiedy Rafał gapił się na niego, Dean nie mógł poradzić, że poczuł... ulgę. Lodowatą i bolesną, ale, och, tak kurewsko słodką...  
\- Jeśli myślisz, że zrobię to gładko, boleśnie się mylisz - zawarczał Rafał, a jego głos zabrzmiał jak przysięga, kiedy dał krok naprzód. - Zamierzam rozedrzeć twoją duszę na strzępy.  
A wtedy Dean się wyszczerzył, naprawdę, kurwa, wyszczerzył, uczucie zdawało się obce na jego twarzy.  
\- No dalej, Chuckles.  
Rafał wyciągnął rękę. A Dean nie wiedział, dlaczego i jak, ale ostatnie, co usłyszał, kiedy dłoń Rafała zacisnęła mu się na ramieniu, to był znajomy szorstki głos, boleśnie słodki w jego uszach - głos wprost ze wspomnień. ZAMKNIJ OCZY. A ponieważ Dean najwyraźniej poczuł się zagubiony - całkowicie i absolutnie - zamknął oczy.  
Gwałtowne, białe światło, które wypełniło pokój sekundę później, uderzyło go niemal fizycznie, i Dean pomyślał, że jeśli to właśnie Rafał miał na myśli mówiąc o torturze, to właśnie wypadł z gry. Nie można było zaprzeczać potędze tego światła - całkowitej i absolutnej, ale w tym doznaniu było jeszcze coś... coś tak boleśnie WŁAŚCIWEGO...  
Dean nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Rafał krzyczy w furii, dopóki cos nie zdarło jego ręki z ramienia, i wtedy, tak szybko, jak się pojawiło, światło zniknęło. Długie sekundy później Dean zamrugał i otwarł oczy, spoglądając na pustą kuchnię.   
Kiedy uderzyła go waga tego, co właśnie zaszło, osunął się na kolana.

 

To prawda, Castiel był teraz nowym szeryfem w niebie. Ale w przeciwieństwie do szeryfowego, w jego biurze nie było nic ze stylu western. Zamiast tego wylądował na dokładnie odtworzonych szczytach Himalajów - tak, jak to sobie wyobraził. Szeroka, głęboka zmarszczka na twarzy prawdziwej postaci Rafała, kiedy Cas rzucił go w śnieg, była bardzo satysfakcjonująca.  
\- Jak ŚMIESZ... - zaczął Rafał, a gniew wręcz strzelał z jego prawdziwej postaci, kiedy wstawał ze śniegu. Można się go było bać - Castiel nie przesadzał, kiedy całe te miesiące temu wyjaśnił Deanowi, że archanioły były najbardziej przerażającą bronią niebios. Ale to było wtedy.  
\- Nie walcz ze mną - rozkazał posępnie Castiel. - Nie wygrasz.  
Patrzył, jak Rafał zawahał się na moment, a twarz mu pociemniała, kiedy dostrzegł prawdę w słowach Castiela. Castiel wiedział, co on zobaczył. Moc - absolutną, czystą i całkowicie nie do pokonania. Nowy szeryf był siłą zdolną pokonać niemal wszystko stworzenie.   
\- Wyglądasz jak swoje naczynie - splunął Rafał. Castiel spojrzał na swoją prawdziwą postać, mocno różniącą się od tego, jak kiedyś wyglądała. To była prawda - jego anielskie ciało wyglądało teraz jak Jimmy Novak - razem z nieodłącznym prochowcem i przekręconym krawatem. Anioły nie były fizyczne i tak solidne, jak ludzie - ich prawdziwe postaci zmieniały się razem z ich wyobrażeniami samych siebie. Na przykład postać Rafała była równie budząca strach, jak sama istota - wysoka, nieustępliwa i lśniąca, przerażająca w swej jasności. W porównaniu z tym Castiel wyglądał żałośnie; wiedział o tym, ale w pewien sposób cieszył go ten kontrast.  
Castiel wzruszył ramionami, ciesząc się tym uczuciem.  
\- Wiem - stwierdził. - To, jak postrzegam siebie, bardzo się zmieniło w czasie mojego pobytu na ziemi. - Rafał parsknął szyderczo, a Castiel zwęził oczy. - Widzę, że u ciebie nie zmieniło się nic.  
\- Nasz brat gnije w klatce, a ty kalasz jego pamięć chroniąc tego, który go tam umieścił - oskarżył archanioł, po czym drgnął, kiedy moc Castiela rozbłysła gorącą bielą.  
\- Nie skrzywdzisz Deana Winchestera - zawarczał Castiel, bezskutecznie próbując w pełni kontrolować swój gniew. Dookoła zatrząsł się świat - manifestacja jego niespokojnej łaski. To było... kłopotliwe. Castiel szczycił się swoją samokontrolą - od czasu powrotu do Nieba cały czas ją testował i nigdy go nie zawiodła, nigdy się nie wyślizgnęła. Aż do teraz. Aż do Deana.  
Było to całkowicie i absolutnie szokujące. Castiel myślał, że po powrocie do Nieba powróci pewność; zimna pewność, która była jego stałym wsparciem w początkowym okresie istnienia. I chociaż przyznał się sam przed sobą, że tęsknił za niektórymi aspektami człowieczeństwa, że tęsknił... Ale nie. TA ścieżka była dla niego zamknięta - zamknęły ją wściekłe, gorzkie słowa.  
Castiel zaakceptował swoją rolę - zaakceptował fakt, że wola Boża zdawała się narzucać tę ofiarę.   
I pomyślał, że mu się udało, że uwolnił się od ludzkich emocji, że był wolny od tego słodkiego bólu i doznań. Ale wtedy ujrzał Deana. Deana, którego wcześniej nie pozwalał sobie oglądać. Dopiero potężna moc Rafała pędzącego przez ziemię z żądzą mordu w sercu przyciągnęła uwagę Castiela ponownie na ziemię, do mężczyzny, który tak całkowicie wywrócił go na drugą stronę.  
Dean był równie załamany i boleśnie piękny, jak Castiel zapamiętał. Cała jego istota lśniła z ostrą jasnością, kiedy mężczyzna wyszczerzył się w obliczu bolesnego unicestwienia i powitał je z radością...  
Właśnie w tym momencie Castiel to sobie uświadomił. Uczucia go nie opuściły, nie zbladły. Pogrzebał je głęboko z bardzo ludzką desperacją, ale jedno zbłąkane spojrzenie na Deana wystarczyło, aby wszystko z hukiem wydostało się na powierzchnię. W tej chwili Castiel osobiście się dowiedział, czemu upadłe anioły nigdy nie wróciły na łono niebios. Jeśli te uczucia mogły za tobą podążyć; jeśli cała potęga niebieska nie wystarczyła, aby je pogrzebać...  
\- Czuję to na tobie - wysyczał nagle Rafał, wyrywając Castiela z burzliwych myśli. - Żałosne ludzkie emocje. Słabość. Miłość.  
Miłość.  
W królestwie niebieskim było to obce słowo. Oddanie, rozkosz, obowiązek - to anioły znały dobrze. Ale nigdy miłość. Miłość to było ludzkie słowo, ludzkie uczucie. Nie miało nic wspólnego z posłuszeństwem, a wszystko z pożądaniem - samolubnym, ludzkim PRAGNIENIEM. Ale choć Castiel dobrze o tym wiedział, czuł również, że to słowo w tej chwili było właściwie... prawdą.  
\- Przynosisz nam wstyd - splunął Rafał, ale Castiel ledwo go usłyszał, a oczy patrzyły nie widząc, kiedy jego usta uniosły się w uśmiechu. Bo nagle Castiel wiedział, czego... tak, czego CHCIAŁ. Szok na twarzy Rafała, kiedy na niego spojrzał z bardzo prawdziwym uśmiechem na twarzy - był intensywnie zabawny.  
\- Rezygnuję - powiedział zwyczajnie, niemal śmiejąc się na głos, kiedy Rafałowi opadła szczęka w bardzo nie-anielski sposób.  
\- Co? - zaskrzeczał anioł z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Zamierzam dogadzać moim... - oczy Castiela zatańczyły - moim żałosnym ludzkim emocjom przez jakiś czas.  
Rafał wyglądał, jakby oberwał w twarz zdechłą rybą.  
\- Nie... nie możesz! - wybuchnął.  
Castiel pochylił głowę, mierząc Rafała rozbawionym spojrzeniem.  
\- Czemu nie?  
Przez kilka sekund Rafał gapił się tylko szeroko otwartymi oczami, szukając godnej odpowiedzi. Castiel wiedział, że jej nie znajdzie. Niebo było stabilne, a przynajmniej tak stabilne, jak mogło być bez Boga. Castiel pracował dużo, ale efektywnie. Lucyfer był tak samo w pułapce, jak Michał. Nie było nadchodzącej apokalipsy; w rzeczy samej nie było nawet żadnej walki, bo większość demonów na ziemi przyczaiła się lub uciekła do piekła w następstwie niedoszłego Końca. I, co prawdopodobnie najważniejsze, Castiel był potężniejszy, niż jakakolwiek inna istota w niebie. Znajdował się na szczycie łańcucha - nawet jeśli w niebie nadal panował chaos, nawet jeśli nie miał żadnego poczucia obowiązku, nic nie mogło go powstrzymać przed odejściem.  
Nie można było odmówić wykonania rozkazów, jeśli się je samemu wydawało.   
Castiel patrzył, kiedy świadomość wszystkiego pojawiła się na twarzy Rafała, i uśmiechnął się.  
\- Dokładnie - powiedział i odwrócił się. Chwila minęła i Castiel rozwinął skrzydła, przygotowując się do odlotu, zanim spojrzał na brata przez ramię. - Tknij Deana Winchestera ponownie, a ZNISZCZĘ cię.  
Rafał głośno przełknął - był to bardzo ludzki gest, a Castiel pomyślał, że być może dla jego brata jest jeszcze nadzieja.  
Potem odleciał.


	15. Castiel robi postój przed ostatnim rozdziałem

Noc, w której Castiel przyszedł do niego, była tą samą, w której Jimmy zasnął oglądając kanał sci-fi. Patrząc wstecz, uznał to wręcz za głupio zabawne.  
Śnił o czymś zwyczajnym. Polegiwał na krześle z wędką w dłoni. Nie obracając się wiedział, że molo rozciągało się za nim, tak jak szklana powierzchnia wody ścieliła się przed nim. Była to spokojna, kojąca scena. I nie jego.  
Dość szybko po odzyskaniu ciała zorientował się, że pozostała w nim odrobina Castiela. Niektóre zachowania, niektóre gesty. Powinno go to było zdenerwować – Bóg wiedział, że Amelia nie zareagowała dobrze na wyjaśnienie, czemu teraz najwyraźniej lubił piwo, skoro wyklinał je w czasach nastoletnich. Ale Jimmy uznał tę wiedzę za… trywialną. Po tym, co przeszedł w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat, nie mógł się zebrać w sobie i odpowiednio wkurzyć na drobne pozostałości.  
Ale sny – to było dziwne. Bo chociaż najbliżej wędek w swoim życiu znalazł się przechodząc obok wystawy sklepu sportowego w miejscowym centrum handlowym, był jak cholera pewny, że Castiel wcale nie był lepszy. Naprawdę narzucało się pytanie, CZYJ sen śnił w noce takie, jak ta.  
Wciąż jednak mogło być gorzej. Sen był naprawdę spokojny. Gładka, niezmącona powierzchnia wody i słodki wiaterek; jego bliźniak w prochowcu stojący tuż obok…  
\- Kurwa! – zaklął Jimmy, w szoku niemal upuszczając wędkę. Tak, jego zasób słów też się znacząco powiększył – Amelia to wręcz UWIELBIAŁA.  
\- Witaj, Jimmy – powiedział Castiel, a Jimmy aż zazgrzytał zębami gapiąc się na anioła. Nie musiał pytać, by wiedzieć, że to się działo naprawdę. Przedtem słyszał Castiela jako głos w swojej głowie, ale w jego obecności było coś, co poruszyło w nim znajomą strunę.  
\- Castielu – przywitał się podejrzliwie.  
Prawdą było, że rozstali się w dobrych stosunkach. Jimmy wciąż pamiętał, jak ocknął się na jakimś nieznanym rogu ulicy, chwiejąc się nieco i próbując odzyskać kontrolę nad ciałem, po czym chwiejąc się ponownie z całkiem innego powodu, gdy Castiel przemówił wewnątrz jego głowy.  
Wyjaśniło się wszystko: odwrócona apokalipsa oraz rola Sama i Deana Winchesterów w tych zdarzeniach. Jimmy słuchał w otępieniu, jak Castiel opisywał własne działania – bunt przeciwko Niebiosom i późniejsze dwa zmartwychwstania na mocy decyzji Boga. Prawdziwego Boga. Jimmy w tamtym momencie musiał usiąść.  
Wtedy Castiel mu podziękował, zapewniając, że on i jego rodzina zapewnili sobie jego wdzięczność i w ten sposób są pod jego ochroną. Ale chodziło tu o to, jak to powiedział – szczerze i zacinając się lekko- przez co Jimmy zatrzymał się na chwilę. Bo chociaż słowa nie różniły się zbytnio od tego, co mówił wcześniej, kiedy Castiel go, hmmm, oswajał z myślą o byciu naczyniem, tym razem zdawały się znaczyć więcej. Jakby stał za nimi nie tylko obowiązek, ale również emocje. Jimmy musiał się zastanawiać, przez co dokładnie przeszedł Castiel w ciągu ostatniego roku, że brzmiał tak… ludzko.  
Patrząc na anioła noszącego jego wygląd Jimmy zamyślił się ponownie. Bo chociaż z pewnością zachowywał się zupełnie inaczej niż Jimmy, było coś wręcz normalnego w sposobie, w jaki Castiel wsunął ręce do kieszeni prochowca. Tego samego prochowca, który Jimmy zwinął w kulkę i wcisnął na dno szafy przy pierwszej sposobności po odejściu Castiela.  
\- Co tu robisz? – zapytał Jimmy ostrożnie. Ujrzał, jak anioł noszący jego twarz przekrzywił głowę, patrząc poważnym wzrokiem na krajobraz.  
\- Nie przyszedłem, aby zażądać cię ponownie jako naczynia – zapewnił Castiel, a Jimmy nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że właśnie tego najbardziej się wtedy obawiał.  
Oddychając jakby nieco lżej, pokiwał głową i wstał, bo coś w tym spotkaniu zachęcało go do grania na bardziej równym poziomie. Castiel spojrzał na niego i Jimmy zauważył, jak to spojrzenie omiata jego ciało, a coś w oczach anioła wydawało się wręcz… onieśmielone. Jakby Boży wojownik widział SIEBIE, zamiast na odwrót.  
Jimmy zmarszczył się.  
\- Czy jest powód, dla którego zjawiasz się przede mną wyglądając – Jimmy machnął ręką w stronę pożyczonego wyglądu Castiela – w taki sposób?  
I naprawdę, chyba wyobraził sobie to delikatne drgnienie ust Castiela. Bo Castiel, szczery anioł Pański, z pewnością się nie… UŚMIECHAŁ.  
\- Bardzo się… zmieniłem – przyznał Castiel.  
Jimmy szerzej otwarł oczy.  
\- To TY? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem. Bardzo pożałował, że wstał, kiedy Castiel skinął głową, chociaż, na szczęście, jego nogi nie dały nic po sobie poznać. – Jak to jest możliwe?  
\- To nieistotne – odpowiedział Castiel, a chociaż Jimmy osobiście uznał, że było to cholernie istotne, nie mógł przegapić lekkiego zakłopotania w tonie Castiela. Jezu Chryste wszechmogący. – Przyszedłem cię prosić o przysługę.  
Wtedy Jimmy naprawdę zapragnął usiąść.  
Nawet kiedy Castiel był tylko głosem w jego głowie, nigdy nie poprosił o nic jako o przysługę. Raczej mówił o tym jako o możliwości, szansie udowodnienia swojej wiary i pomocy w wojnie z Piekłem. Dość gównianej możliwości, jak teraz wiedział, ale jednak… A teraz ten sam anioł Pański stał przed nim, do tego nosząc jego twarz, i prosił o osobistą przysługę…  
\- Uch… - zająknął się Jimmy. – Dobra?  
\- Chcę powrócić na… na Ziemię – powiedział Castiel i absolutnie nie było mowy, aby Jimmy przegapił to, jak anioł potknął się na tych słowach – jak gdyby zamierzał powrócić do czegoś bardzo szczególnego. – Ale, aby to zrobić, potrzebuję naczynia – kontynuował anioł.  
Jimmy zmarszczył się.  
\- Powiedziałeś…  
\- Nie potrzebuję twojego pozwolenia, aby wziąć cię jako naczynie – wtrącił się Castiel. – Wymagam twojego pozwolenia, aby je zrobić.  
Jimmy zamrugał.  
\- Przepraszam?  
\- Chcę stworzyć naczynie na twoje podobieństwo – rozwinął myśl Castiel.  
Mózg Jimmy`ego na chwilę się wyłączył, próbując pojąć to, o co Castiel zdawał się go prosić.  
\- Chcesz mnie… skopiować?  
\- Tak, twoją postać fizyczną – powiedział Castiel, zupełnie jakby dyskutowali o wyborze płatków śniadaniowych, a nie o niebiańskim klonowaniu. – Twoja dusza pozostanie twoja.  
\- Czy to zadziała? – zapytał Jimmy.  
Castiel poważnie pokiwał głową.  
Jimmy parsknął lekko, przeczesując dłonią włosy i usiłując pojąć ogrom prośby anioła. Potem oczywiście uderzyła go bardzo prosta i bardzo nieznacznie wkurzająca myśl.  
\- Dlaczego nie mogłeś zrobić tego wcześniej?  
Castiel nadal spoglądał poważnie i prawdopodobnie tylko dlatego Jimmy jeszcze mu nie przywalił.   
\- To było… wbrew regulacjom – wyjaśnił Castiel, a coś w jego głosie pobrzmiewało wahaniem. Jimmy miał wrażenie, że wahanie nie dotyczyło jego reakcji – jeśli było coś, czego Castiel zdawał się nie obawiać, to był to gniew Jimmy`ego. Nie, tu chodziło o coś zupełnie innego.  
\- Dlaczego? – zapytał Jimmy. – Dlaczego to było wbrew regulacjom?  
Jimmy ujrzał, jak Castiel naprawdę ucieka wzrokiem, gdy odpowiedział.  
\- Uznaje się za marnotrawstwo tworzenie ciała tylko do jednorazowego użytku…  
\- Gówno prawda – przerwał mu Jimmy, na co Castiel ponownie na niego spojrzał. – Jest inny powód.  
Przez chwilę Jimmy patrząc w poważne oczy Castiela obawiał się, że zostanie rażony gromem za brak szacunku wobec Bożego wojownika. Potem anioł naprawdę WESTCHNĄŁ, w sposób tak boleśnie ludzki, że Jimmy aż zamrugał ze zdziwienia.  
\- Ludzka dusza – zaczął Castiel, wpadając w ton wykładowcy – działa jak bufor, gdy bierzemy sobie naczynie. Człowieczeństwo jest… - Jimmy patrzył z niedowierzaniem, jak usta Castiela znowu wędrują w górę, tym razem wymuszenie – przenikliwe. Możesz porównać puste naczynie do suchej gąbki. Nasiąknie wszystkim, czym jest anioł, przywiąże go do postaci fizycznej, dopóki ta forma nie zostanie zniszczona.  
\- To by cię uczyniło śmiertelnikiem – cicho podsumował Jimmy.  
Naprzeciwko niego Castiel przekrzywił głowę jak ciekawski szczeniak, co Jimmy uznał za dość nieludzkie. Nagle stało się zbyt onieśmielające stanąć twarzą w twarz z tym, jak musiał wyglądać, gdy odgrywał naczynie.  
\- W pewien sposób – przyznał Castiel. – Moc anioła pozostanie nietknięta, ale życie na Ziemi będzie jedynie chwilowe, przywiązane do losu naczynia.  
\- I przywiązane do Ziemi? – zapytał Jimmy marszcząc się. – Nie byłby w stanie wrócić do Nieba?  
\- Nie, nie z własnej woli – zgodził się Castiel.  
Dobra. Jimmy potrząsnął głową, jakby próbując sobie wszystko poukładać.  
\- A co cię teraz powstrzyma przed przywiązaniem się do naczynia, które chcesz zrobić?  
Castiel zamrugał, jakby odpowiedź była oczywista.  
\- Absolutnie nic.  
Jimmy szerzej otwarł oczy.  
\- Och.  
O CHOLERA.  
Jimmy zapatrzył się szeroko otwartymi oczami na anioła przed nim, anioła, który chciał poświęcić Niebo dla Bóg wie czego… Nie, nie tak. Jimmy miał wrażenie, że wiedział dokładnie, dlaczego Castiel robił to, co robił, i że miało to całkowity związek z tym, jak jego własne gardło ścisnęło się instynktownie na dźwięk głosu Deana Wichestera w telefonie dwa tygodnie temu. Jakby jego ciało pamiętało coś, czego on nie mógł.  
\- Wiesz, że jeśli to zrobisz… nie będzie odwrotu – powiedział cicho Jimmy, mierząc Castiela poważnym spojrzeniem. – Człowieczeństwo jest chaotyczne, brutalne i jest wszystkim, czym nie jest Niebo.  
Castiel uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Jest też tego warte.  
\- Masz na myśli, że ON jest tego wart – poprawił Jimmy i wiedział, że trafił w dziesiątkę, w chwili, gdy oczy Castiela nieco za szybko spoczęły na nim.  
Przez długą chwilę Castiel tylko patrzył, wreszcie krótko skinął głową.  
\- To też.  
Jezukurwachryste, jak do diabła Jimmy wpakował się w taką sytuację? Sapiąc ciężko, przetarł dłońmi twarz, jakby chcąc zetrzeć z niej minione dwa lata. Albo przynajmniej dwie ostatnie godziny, ponieważ, jak dotąd, było to jego najbardziej nierealne doświadczenie z istotami niebiańskimi. Dowiedzieć się, że anioł Pański nie tylko zakochał się, gdy nosił jego ciało, ale na dodatek zakochał się w MĘŻCZYŹNIE…  
O do licha…  
\- Ty nie… to znaczy ty i on… - wydukał Jimmy i gwałtownie potrząsnął głową w obliczu kolejnego Castielowego przekrzywienia głowy. – Wiesz co? Nie chcę wiedzieć.  
\- Twoje ciało zostało przywrócone do tego samego stanu, w jakim było, gdy pierwszy raz wziąłem cię jako naczynie – zapewnił Castiel. Jimmy z całego serca próbował zignorować nić rozbawienia w głosie cholernego anioła, wyraźnie zdradzającą, że wiedział DOKŁADNIE, o co martwił się Jimmy. A wiedząc o tym… Taaa, Jimmy nie zamierzał o tym WCALE myśleć.  
\- Więc – Jimmy odchrząknął niepewnie – potrzebujesz mojego pozwolenia, by zrobić kolejnego mnie?  
\- Nie, nie potrzebuję – odpowiedział Castiel poważnie, a Jimmy zamrugał, gdy Castiel wzruszył ramionami – naprawdę wzruszył. – Po prostu pomyślałem, że powinieneś mieć coś do powiedzenia w sprawach dotyczących twojej postaci. Zrozumiałem, jak bardzo… jest to osobiste.  
Dobry Boże, anioł przywiązał się do jego wyglądu. Chociaż Jimmy przypuszczał, ze było to dość oczywiste, biorąc pod uwagę obecną postać Castiela.  
\- A jeśli powiem NIE? – zapytał z ciekawością i chwilę później pożałował na widok bardzo wyraźnej rozpaczy na twarzy Castiela. – Czego nie zamierzam mówić – zapewnił pospiesznie, po czym zamarł, gdy dotarło do niego, na co się tak pochopnie zgodził. – Ja tylko… ech…  
\- Tej decyzji nie będziesz mógł zmienić – powiedział Castiel cicho, głosem równie poważnym, co jego spojrzenie. – Podejmij ją ostrożnie.  
Jimmy pokiwał głową i przełknął ciężko, gdy jego oczy omiatały pogodny krajobraz. I niemal roześmiał się w głos, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, gdzie Castiel podłapał tę scenę, aby mu ją podświadomie przekazać.  
Dean Winchester. Zastanawiał się, czy mężczyzna w ogóle wiedział, jak bardzo poruszył Castiela. Chociaż, wspominając ich nieco sztywną rozmowę i wyczytując załamanie w głosie Deana z dużo większą jasnością, Jimmy miał wrażenie, że uczucia Castiela nie były do końca jednostronne.  
Właśnie to pomogło mu podjąć decyzję. Amelia zawsze go oskarżała o bycie beznadziejnym romantykiem, a jego żona zazwyczaj wiedziała o nim więcej, niż on sam.  
\- Tak – powiedział wreszcie. – Dam ci moje pozwolenie. Tylko… - Jimmy uniósł dłoń, gdy twarz Castiela rozświetliła się niczym stoickie bożonarodzeniowe drzewko – tylko zrób mi przysługę, dobrze?  
Castiel skinął głową, szczęście w oczywisty sposób przyćmiewało powagę.  
\- Weź ten cholerny prochowiec – powiedział Jimmy. A Castiel, anioł Pański i wrzód na dupie Jimmy`ego parsknął bardzo nieanielskim śmiechem.  
Następnego ranka Jimmy zajrzał na dno swojej szafy – na wypadek, gdyby to był tylko sen. Samotne czarne pióro, które tam znalazł zamiast płaszcza, zwinęło mu usta w wymuszony uśmiech, przez co Amelia podczas śniadania rzucała mu niepewne spojrzenia.


	16. Wybór

Dean zamknął kopnięciem drzwi motelu, żonglując torbami z fastfoodem i butelką Jacka w ramionach, zanim wreszcie zrzucił wszystko na imitacji kuchennej ławki w kącie.  
Od wizyty Rafała minęły dwa dni i Dean nie wrócił do Lisy, nie chcąc narażać jej i Bena na ewentualną kolejną wizytę anielskich oddziałów bojowych. Teraz, kiedy się to zdarzyło, był zdziwiony, że nikt nie podjął takiej próby wcześniej. Ale z drugiej strony, anielskie symbole wyryte na jego żebrach wciąż pewnie działały na większość z aniołów.  
Sytuacja błagała o pytanie, jakim w ogóle sposobem ten chujowy król archaniołów go znalazł. Ale to nieistotne; Dean doszedł do wniosku, że jego życie po prostu jest do kitu.  
Dean opadł na ławkę, wyławiając kilka frytek z zatłuszczonej torby i przyciągając do siebie butelkę Jacka. Jedynie tym nie pozwalał sobie dogadzać zostając u Lisy. Nie licząc piwa, był praktycznie niepijącym gościem - nie chciał okazywać gościnności Lisy braku szacunku. Poza tym, nie chciał, aby Ben zapamiętał go jako pijaka zanieczyszczającego kanapę jego matki. Parę razy nieźle się schlał razem ze Stu, ale dziadyga zawsze w takiej sytuacji proponował mu własną kanapę, często z niezbyt subtelnym klepnięciem w nos, aby okazać zrozumienie dla niewypowiedzianej obietnicy Deana wobec samego siebie. To klepnięcie sprawiało, że Dean czuł się nieco zbesztany.  
A dziś wieczorem miał być pierwszy wieczór od czasu, gdy Sammy zanurkował do piekła, kiedy Dean postanowił samotnie upić się do nieprzytomności. Jego skłonna do melodramatów część nie mogła się tego doczekać. Oczywiście, nie zdążył nawet złamać pieczęci, kiedy rozległ się znajomy trzepot skrzydeł. Złapał butelkę tak mocno, że miał wrażenie, jakby pękały mu knykcie. Bo wiedział już, że to nie był Rafał. Mógł to, kurwa, POCZUĆ.  
\- Witaj, Dean - powiedział Castiel, a Dean z trudem oparł się chęci, aby rozbić sobie głowę o ławkę.  
\- Sądzisz, że mógłbyś wrócić za, och, powiedzmy - Dean spojrzał na butelkę, robiąc show z oceniania jej zawartości - za pół godziny?  
\- Nie.  
Dean westchnął i odwrócił się, wreszcie podnosząc wzrok. Cas stał na środku motelowego pokoju - solidny, prawdziwy i boleśnie, boleśnie znajomy. Kiedy Dean patrzył, anioł obrócił głowę, rozglądając się po nieco podniszczonym otoczeniu. Nie był to jeden z najlepszych pokojów, w jakich kiedykolwiek zatrzymywał się Dean, ale tylko na tyle mógł sobie pozwolić przy użyciu ostatniej fałszywej karty. Część jego osoby czuła się nieco oburzona tym, że Cas zdawał się pokój oceniać.  
Kiedy Cas spojrzał na niego swoimi aż nazbyt niebieskimi oczami, Dean zdał sobie sprawę, co było z tym widokiem nie tak.  
\- Ty pierdolony dupku - oskarżył. Cas przechylił głowę w taki sposób, że Dean zapragnął mu walnąć. Zdecydowanie walnąć. Tylko tyle. - Myślałem, że pozwoliłeś temu biednemu draniowi odzyskać jego ciało - Dean machnął ręką w stronę naczynia anioła.  
Cas podążył za gestem, ciągnąc za ten cholerny płaszcz z tak pełną przywiązania znajomością, że Dean naprawdę nie wiedział, co z tym zrobić.  
\- Pozwoliłem - powiedział prosto Cas, spoglądając w górę. - To nie jest ciało Jimmy`ego Novaka.  
Dean parsknął, przyciągając do siebie butelkę ponownie, głównie po to, aby mieć co robić.  
\- Wygląda cholernie jak on.  
Patrzył, jak Cas spogląda na jego ręce, kiedy odkręcił nakrętkę Jacka próbując bezskutecznie nie wspominać ostatniego razu, kiedy te oczy obserwowały go z tak bliska.  
\- Zrobiłem je - wyjaśnił Cas, kiedy Dean pociągnął pierwszy łyk - z podstawowych składników fizycznego ciała Jimmy`ego.  
Dean nie mógł nic na to poradzić - otwarł szerzej oczy. I zdecydowanie nie zakrztusił się nieco swoim drinkiem, ojaciępierdolę.  
\- Ty go, cholera, sklonowałeś?  
Castiel ponownie spojrzał w dół, zginając jedną z rąk tak, że Dean aż przesunął się nieco.  
\- Myślę, że jest to odpowiedni termin techniczny - odparł anioł nonszalancko, jakby nie rozmawiał o czymś rodem z filmów sci-fi. - Dał mi swoje pozwolenie - dodał, patrząc ponownie w górę.  
Dean zamknął usta. To co, że miałby to być kolejny powód do kłótni. Walić to.  
\- A nie mogłeś sklonować go wcześniej, bo...? - zażądał wyjaśnień, bo, do diabła, w coś musiał ten swój cholerny gniew wycelować.  
\- To było wbrew zasadom.  
Dean nie mógł się powstrzymać i przewrócił oczami.  
\- A teraz?  
\- Teraz zasady to ja - odpowiedział Cas niskim i szorstkim głosem, brzmiącym wszystkim, do tęsknoty za czym Dean nigdy by się nie przyznał. Łowca wziął kolejny łyk, aby ukryć zaskoczenie po tym stwierdzeniu - praktycznie czuł, jak spojrzenie Casa przepala go na wylot. To gorąco znajome uczucie było duszne, idealne i dławiące jednocześnie i nagle Dean już nie miał sił. Wymiana zdań, elokwencja... był po prostu... był po prostu tak cholernie zmęczony.  
\- Co tu robisz, Cas? - zapytał Dean głosem bardziej stłumionym i zmęczonym, niż zamierzał; Im szybciej Cas zrobi to, po co przyszedł, tym lepiej; tym szybciej Dean zostanie sam ze swoją butelką i będzie mógł znowu udawać, że pewien anioł nigdy nie istniał, bo było zbyt cholernie ciężko robić co innego.  
\- Ja... - zaczął Cas i coś w jego głosie sprawiło, że Dean wbrew własnej woli spojrzał w górę. Nie spodziewał się zobaczyć tej charakterystycznie Casowej wersji uśmiechu. Odczuł go niemal jak cios w żołądek. - Jakbyś ty to powiedział? - kontynuował Cas, mierząc go pewnym spojrzeniem. - Ja... zrezygnowałem.  
Mózg Deana potknął się sam o siebie.  
\- Ty... co?  
Patrzył, jak Cas podchodzi do niego - na szczęście zatrzymując się o kilka stóp od niego, by oprzeć się o ławkę, bo Dean nie sądził, że byłby w stanie znieść teraz jakąś hardkorową bliskość.  
\- Na jakiś czas opuściłem niebo - wyjaśnił Cas, a Dean zapragnął go wysadzić za ten ton - zwykły, obojętny, jakby rozmawiali o cholernej pogodzie, a nie o ostatecznym buncie. Znowu.  
\- Czy Bóg nie będzie na ciebie wkurzony? - Dean usłyszał, jak zadaje to pytanie, czując się znowu nieco zdetonowanym, kiedy Cas w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się ponownie i spojrzał na płytki pod stopami, zupełnie jakby cement krył wszystkie cholerne odpowiedzi.  
\- Jest to bardziej niż prawdopodobne - zgodził się Cas i Dean nie mógł nic na to poradzić - parsknął z pogardą.  
\- I to ci pasuje? - spytał z niedowierzaniem.  
Uśmiech znikł i nagle Dean spoglądał na wyraz upartej determinacji na twarzy anioła - wyraz, którego nie oglądał od czasu, kiedy zobaczył Casa plującego krwią i Jeźdźca pastwiącego się nad nim.  
\- Po wszystkim, co zrobiłem, zasługuję na ten wybór - stwierdził śmiało anioł, utkwiwszy stalowe spojrzenie w cemencie. - Zasługuję, by mieć to, czego chcę.  
Zanim Dean się zastanowił, słowa już padły.  
\- I co to jest?  
Castiel spojrzał w górę, mierząc go spojrzeniem, które mówiło... wszystko. Dean złapał mocno ławkę, bo poczuł, że oddech mu się lekko rwie.  
\- Myślę, że wiesz - odpowiedział zwyczajnie Castiel. I to było za dużo - po tym wszystkim. Boże, on odszedł; on odszedł...  
Dean nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że zaciska mocno oczy, dopóki nie poczuł ciepłego dotyku ręki pokrywającego jego własną na butelce, i w obliczu tej nagłej bliskości gwałtownie wciągnął oddech. Łagodne szarpnięcie wyciągnęło butelkę z jego uścisku; lekki szczęk powiedział Deanowi, że została odstawiona na ławkę, po czym chwilę później ciepłe palce pogładziły go po szczęce.  
\- Dean, ja... - wahanie. - Proszę, otwórz oczy. - Głos Casa był cichy i miękki i trafiał. Cholera. Dokładnie. TAM.  
Przez sekundę Dean walczył ze sobą, wreszcie poddał się i ustąpił.  
Cas był bliżej, niż myślał. Jego ciepło dotykało go niemal fizycznie; spojrzenie miał głębokie i niebieskie, powodujące, że coś w piersi Deana skręciło się gwałtownie.  
\- Odszedłeś, kurwa - wyszeptał chrapliwie, przeklinając swój głos za te załamane oskarżenia. Palce Casa odnalazły to szczególne miejsce na karku i Dean poczuł, jak ponownie drży mu oddech.  
\- Wróciłem - zareplikował anioł, bardzo, bardzo realnym i intymnym tonem.  
To była odpowiedź, która raniła najgłębiej; Dean powinien był wpaść w szał. I wpadłby... tyle, że Cas opierał się o niego, jego gorący oddech muskał mu usta, kiedy oczy się zamykały...  
Pierwszy dotyk ust był delikatny, niemal niewinny - jakby cholerny anioł prosił o pozwolenie. I, jak zdał sobie sprawę Dean, w pewien sposób tak było. Zaoferowano mu wybór, tak jak Castiel mu to, do diabła, obiecał. Mógł się odsunąć, zdystansować. Mógł uzbroić arsenał, kazać Casowi odpierdolić się i nigdy nie wracać. Było tak łatwo uwolnić gniew ponownie. Tak cholernie łatwo...  
Mógł mieć swoją dumę. Mógł mieć swoją wściekłość. Mógł być bezpieczny. Ale mógł się też potknąć na tym, co, cokolwiek to było, kurwa, co rodziło mu się w piersi, i upaść.  
Co zabawne, w tym momencie niepewności pojawiło się nieproszone wspomnienie, które za niego podjęło decyzję. Było to wspomnienie Sama i jego twarzy, pełnej zmęczonego rozdrażnienia po którymkolwiek z wielu, wielu wybryków Deana. Dean nie mógł sobie nawet przypomnieć dokładnych okoliczności tego wspomnienia, tyle ich było.  
NIE BĄDŹ IDIOTĄ, DEAN.  
Więc... Dean nie był.  
Ręce zacisnęły mu się znajomo na klapach płaszcza Castiela i Dean pociągnął, a ich ciała zalały się czerwienią, gdy otwarł usta pod naciskiem ust anioła. Jezukurwachryste, to było najwspanialsze uczucie na świecie - smakować go ponownie.

 

Castiel zmartwił się. Po początkowym słodkim uświadomieniu sobie swoich uczuć, gdy rozłożył skrzydła i poleciał na ziemię, nadeszła niepewność. Dean kazał mu nie wracać. Były to gorzkie, czarne słowa, które głęboko zraniły wtedy Castiela - i nadal raniły. Jedną sprawą było zdanie sobie sprawy z własnych pragnień, ale czułby do siebie odrazę za wmuszanie ich niechętnemu odbiorcy.  
Zamierzał zadać pytanie na głos - wyrazić to jasno, ale widok Deana, zgorzkniałego, pełnego bólu; i świadomość, że to Castiel wszystko spowodował... Potrzebował dotyku - to pragnienie zaskoczyło go swoją gwałtownością. Pocałunek był pytaniem - wyborem, danym łagodnie i wymagającym całej jego siły, by tę łagodność utrzymać. Ale obiecał.  
I Dean dokonał wyboru.  
Dean wybrał swoimi dłońmi, ustami i determinacją i Castiel nigdy wcześniej nie poczuł niczego tak bardzo nieprawdopodobnego. Można mu było być może wybaczyć, że nie zorientował się, jak przeszli pokój, dopóki nie uderzył kolanami o krawędź łóżka.  
Dean wcisnął go w materac z niemal gwałtowną natarczywością, zagrabiając go ustami, zębami i dotykiem z taką dzikością, że Castiel powinien był się zatrzymać. Zamiast tego każdy bolesny dotyk, każde ugryzienie o włos tylko nie przecinające skóry zdawało się wznosić go coraz wyżej.  
Ostre ukłucie bólu w takich aktach, gdy był człowiekiem, było wstrząsające - dokładnie pamiętał to uczucie, gdy Dean naznaczył go przed lustrem w łazience Bobby`ego. Ale dla anioła to było coś... więcej. Ostrość i wstrząs wciąż tam były, ale z największą siłą uderzyły go uczucia DEANA i potrzeba DEANA kierujące nim w tym momencie.  
Castiel dyszał gwałtownie pod dotykiem Deana; jego palce błądziły po bladym ciele anioła.  
Deanem rządziły teraz skrajne emocje - ból, namiętność, furia, potrzeba i coś głębszego... Uczucia przewalały się nad Castielem z jednakową intensywnością. Martwił się, że nie będzie w stanie doświadczać intymności tak, jak ludzie, nie będzie mógł pławić się w gwałtowności doznań. Nie spodziewał się nie tylko nie mieć racji, ale i tego, że jego większa łaska doda do tych wrażeń coś nowego. Dean był teraz emocjonalnym odpowiednikiem syreny i Castiel nie mógłby go uciszyć, nawet gdyby próbował. Po każdym dotyku, każdym pocałunku tonął coraz głębiej - i, na Niebiosa, nigdy nie chciał wrócić na powierzchnię.  
Gdzieś w trakcie tej kotłowaniny Dean zdołał pozbawić Casa połowy jego ubrań. Dopiero kiedy Dean odchylił się do tyłu, aby ściągnąć sobie koszulkę przez głowę, Castiel zdał sobie sprawę, w jakim był stanie. Płaszcz i marynarka zniknęły, zostawiając go w sztywnej koszuli na guziki, która, jak zauważył, nie była już tak mocno zapięta. Krawata nigdzie nie było widać. Jedynym elementem garderoby, jaki zdawał się umknąć rzezi, były spodnie - co za chwilę stało się kwestią sporną, kiedy Dean pochylił się nad nim, przeciągając zębami po bladym biodrze i rozprawiając się z paskiem od spodni.   
Castiel aż zasyczał z wrażenia - dźwięk ten przeszedł chwilę później w złamany jęk, kiedy Dean okazał się być dużo sprawniejszym w rozpinaniu guzików i zamków, niż Castiel miał nadzieję kiedykolwiek być.  
\- D-Dean... ach!  
Dotyk Dean był pewny i cudownie mocny, a te ręce... na Niebiosa, jak w ogóle Castiel mógł myśleć, że mógłby żyć bez tych rąk?  
Castiel wygiął się nad łóżkiem po wyjątkowo zręcznej pieszczocie, przygryzając wargi w próbie stłumienia szlochu chwilę później, gdy dotyk go porzucił. Podniósł wzrok w samą porę, aby zobaczyć, jak Dean zrzuca dżinsy, po czym pochyla się i zdejmuje mu buty, jeden po drugim. Następne były jego własne spodnie i Castiel ucieszył się nieco śmiesznością faktu, że anioł Pański musiał unieść biodra, aby pozwolić sobie zdjąć bieliznę.   
I wtedy Dean już był nad nim; na nim - skórę miał gorącą i muskającą go w tak cudowny sposób, kiedy posuwał się w dół. Ciała dopasowały się do siebie jednym, znajomym, intensywnym ruchem i Castiel jęknął, gdy usta Deana zagarnęły ponownie jego usta, wargami i językiem pozbawiając go rozumu. I rzeczywiście pozbawiały - świat skurczył się do dotyku, oddechu i skóry. I choć Castiel zatracił się w tym doznaniu, wiedział instynktownie, że Dean chce czegoś więcej - przebijało to z każdego szorstkiego dotyku, z każdego pełnego determinacji ruchu bioder. Dopiero, kiedy Dean zacisnął ręce na koszuli Castiela, której jakoś jeszcze nie zdołali zdjąć, i zawarczał mu w szyję, Castiel poczuł jego frustrację. Trzeba było tylko lekkiego muśnięcia umysłu Deana, aby poczuć źródło.  
\- Nie skrzywdzisz mnie - powiedział mu Castiel bardzo zdewastowanym głosem. Nie powiedział, że nie będzie bolało, bo wiedział, że będzie. Ale w pewien sposób tego chciał - chciał tej intensywności. Chciał uczucia poświęcenia, bo Dean - nieważne, co mężczyzna o tym sądził - Dean na to zasługiwał. A potem, gdy Dean wciąż się wahał, Castiel wykonał pierwszy ruch.  
Kropla łaski, której użył, by ułatwić wejście, tylko nieznacznie stłumiła nagłe pieczenie, gdy Castiel zmienił pozycję, wciągając Deana głębiej w siebie. Ale cały pozostały ból utonął szybko w burzy emocji płynących od mężczyzny nad nim - i Castiel stwierdził, że dyszy pod wpływem ich siły.  
\- C-Cas - Deanowi załamał się głos, a Castiel uciszył go pocałunkiem, uspokajając go gorącym, powolnym dotykiem języków. To był sposób porozumiewania się, który Dean zdawał się łapać szybko. Kiedy Castiel poruszył się, kołysząc lekko biodrami, Dean skorzystał ze wskazówki i podjął rytm. I nic, nic nigdy nie było dla Casa tak odpowiednie, jak odczuwanie Deana w ten sposób.  
Ból tarcia łatwo złagodziła kolejna porcja łaski i Castiel patrzył, jak Dean szeroko otwiera oczy pod wpływem tego doznania, jago biodra drgają lekko w tym samym rytmie. Ale tylko przez moment. Spojrzenie Deana wypełniło się żarem, kiedy przesunął się nieco, łapiąc Castiela pod kolano. Castiel wygiął się nad łóżkiem po pierwszym mocnym, głębokim pchnięciu.  
\- Ach!  
Castiel automatycznie złapał się zagłówka, gdy Dean podjął mocny rytm. Było to uczucie nie przypominające czegokolwiek, co Castiel przeżył. Każdym brutalnym pchnięciem, każdym złamanym jękiem Dean zagarniał go i jedyne, co Castiel mógł zrobić, to próbować wytrzymać napór fali. Bo musiał. Bo Dean tego potrzebował, Castiel mógł to wyczuć - musiał naznaczyć i pchać i potwierdzać, w najbardziej podstawowy sposób. Musiał przejąć kontrolę. A Castiel mu na to pozwalał. Bo Castiel potrzebował Deana.  
Niespodziewaną korzyścią było to, że każde pchnięcie popychało Castiela na szczyt.  
Castiel nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak blisko był utraty panowania nad sobą, dopóki Dean w połowie pchnięcia nie zmienił nieco pozycji. Wtedy coś głęboko w jego naczyniu rozbłysło rozkoszą, czystą i ostrą. Zagłówek rozpadł się w drzazgi, a Castiel jęknął chrapliwie, gdy poczuł, jak jego skrzydła napierają na naczynie.  
Tego nie przewidział. Dochodzenie na szczyt w postaci ludzkiej było ulgą, doskonałą i namiętną; w postaci anielskiej utrata tego rodzaju kontroli mogła być niebezpieczna. Ale już nie można się było zatrzymać czy zawrócić. Wystarczającym dowodem był dotyk palców Deana wbijających się w ciało anioła. Castiel ponownie wyprężył się nad łóżkiem po szczególnie dobrze wymierzonym ruchu bioder Deana.  
\- D-Dean...ach! Dean... zamknij oczy...  
Głos Castiela uderzył Deana z niemal fizyczną siłą i posłał drżenie przez całe jego ciało, i zanim Castiel mógł zareagować, Dean rzucił się naprzód, łapiąc usta Castiela swoimi w mocnym pocałunku. Orgazm Deana uderzył ich obu, a jego siła przeciągnęła Castiela przez granicę. Castiel mógł mieć jedynie przez chwilę nadzieję, że Dean posłuchał jego instrukcji, zanim skrzydła wydarły się spod jego kontroli, gdy doszedł dysząc ciężko. A to uczucie intensywnej, gorącej ulgi było wspaniałe.  
W rezultacie Castiel oddychał ze zmęczeniem, delektując się ciepłem ciała Deana w miejscach, na które opadło ciało mężczyzny, z twarzą ukrytą w szyi Castiela. Było całkowicie automatycznym gestem najpierw otulić ramionami, a potem skrzydłami drżące ciało Deana. Delikatne drgnięcie, a potem miękki jęk Deana, kiedy pióra Castiela przesunęły się po plecach mężczyzny, były niespodzianką.  
\- Czujesz to? - zapytał miękko Castiel, zginając pióra jednego ze skrzydeł na skórze Deana.  
Kolejne drżenie było wystarczającą odpowiedzią, ale i tak Dean pokiwał głową w zagięciu szyi.  
-Yhym - wymamrotał grubym, zaspokojonym głosem. - Co to jest?  
\- Moje skrzydła - odpowiedział Castiel i tylko dzięki jego refleksowi wzrok Deana pozostał nietknięty, gdy mężczyzna rzucił się do tyłu, najwyraźniej gapiąc się na niego z niedowierzaniem. Castiel nieco mu to utrudnił, zakrywając oczy Deana dłonią.  
Dean parsknął.  
\- Czuję je, ale nie mogę na nie patrzeć?  
\- Są manifestacją mojej prawdziwej postaci - wyjaśnił Castiel. - Patrzenie na nie mogłoby wyrządzić ci krzywdę.  
Nawet z ręką pokrywającą mu oczy Castiel wciąż mógł czuć, jak mężczyzna przewraca oczami.  
\- Oczywiście, że tak - parsknął Dean, a Castiel poczuł szarpnięcie uczucia, gdy zebrał moc i ponownie uwięził skrzydła przed opuszczeniem dłoni. Dean zamrugał na niego, a twarz miał lubieżną i - przez chwilę, zanim nad tym zapanował - całkowicie otwartą. Castiel nigdy nie czuł się tak pewien czegokolwiek, jak pewien był tego; tego czegoś między nimi.  
Coś z tego uczucia musiało się pokazać na twarzy Castiela, bo oczy Deana ześlizgnęły się z jego oczu, a po szyi przeleciał mu lekki rumieniec. Castiel niemal zaśmiał się na myśl o Deanie rumieniącym się z jakiegokolwiek powodu, a co dopiero po akcie tak cielesnym, jak ten, którym dopiero się cieszyli. Pocałunek, w który wciągnął Deana, był rozmarzony i głęboki - potwierdzał uczucie nawet teraz pulsujące mu pod żebrami.  
Długie chwile później leżeli spokojnie razem; Castiel delektował się oddechem Deana na swojej piersi, a jego palce przebiegały kojąco po włosach mężczyzny. Dean rozwalił się na nim połową ciała i drzemał - prawie, jakby instynktownie próbował upewnić się, że Castiel nigdzie nie pójdzie. Byłoby to rozbawiło anioła, gdyby lekka desperacja widoczna w tym geście nie była tak oczywista.  
Dean nigdy nie umiał mówić o uczuciach, Castiel wiedział o tym, ale w tym przypadku niczego mówić nie musiał.  
Castiel skrzywdził Deana bardziej, niż sobie z tego zdawał sprawę. Z opóźnieniem, oczywiście, ale było to oczywiste. Castiel wiedział, że w Deanie tkwi głęboko zakorzenione uczucie porzucenia, które na skutek okoliczności zdawało się wiecznie i okrutnie powracać. Ludzie przychodzili i odchodzili i każdy raz okaleczał duszę Deana coraz bardziej. Castiel widział teraz, że odejście Sama powoli niszczyło łowcę od środka. Nie przewidział tylko, że jego własna nieobecność wyrządziła szkodę równie wielką.  
Ludzkie emocje mogły być dla niego obce i tajemnicze, ale nawet Castiel widział, że czeka go dużo pracy, by odzyskać zaufanie, które tak nieświadomie poszarpał. I postanowił to zrobić. Ponieważ jedyne, czego był pewien w tej sytuacji, było to, że Dean był tego wart.  
Castiel został wyrwany ze swych rozważań minutę później, kiedy Dean przerwał ciszę.  
\- Więc. Wybierasz mnie zamiast nieba - skomentował Dean, w oczywisty sposób próbując brzmieć normalnie, ale jego głos niezależnie od wszystkiego pobrzmiewał zakłopotaniem. Castiel niemal się uśmiechnął, wiedząc, ile kosztowało Deana, by zebrać się na odwagę i powiedzieć coś takiego.  
\- Nie - zadeklarował Castiel, przeciągając kciukiem po czułym punkcie na karku Deana, ciesząc się uczuciem, jakie wywołał w nim Dean prężący się w jego stronę. - Wybieram siebie zamiast nieba.  
Poczuł, że Dean nieruchomieje na chwilę, zanim pomruk śmiechu przetoczył się przez ich skórę.  
\- Jesteś wariat.  
Castiel poczuł, jak sam szczerzy się w ciemności.  
\- Jestem wolny.

 

Dean obudził się jakiś czas później w stygnącej pościeli, w łóżku zbyt wielkim i pustym, i przez ułamek sekundy poczuł panikę, zanim zarejestrował szum prysznica. Z jakiegoś głupiego powodu uświadomienie sobie, że Cas ponownie cieszy się swoim uwielbianym gorącym prysznicem, wywołało mu uśmiech na twarzy, kiedy przeciągnął się, czując, jak zmęczone mięśnie pracują mu gładko pod skórą.  
Powinien był czuć się dziwnie i nieśmiało. Ostatnia noc była... intensywna. Czuć Casa pod sobą, przy sobie, oddającego mu się w najintymniejszy sposób... Powinno być dziwnie. Ale nawet jeśli zmartwiła go nieco jego własna, oczywista utrata panowania nad sobą, nie był w stanie przybrać odpowiedniej niezręczności, by sobie z tym poradzić. Bo po miesiącach otępienia - głębokiego i uciskającego - poczuł się...  
Rzeczywisty.  
Nie oszukiwał się. Nie było szans. aby to... cokolwiek-to-do-diabła-było mogło przetrwać. Żył już za długo i za dużo przeszedł, aby wmawiać sobie, że to ciepło w jego piersi nie jest czymś ulotnym. Zostanie mu to wyrwane, jak wszystko inne w tym cholernym świecie. Ale teraz - tylko teraz - zamierzał się nim cieszyć.  
W pewien sposób był to nawet większy cholerny cud, niż samo uczucie. Nie tak dawno temu Dean uznałby siebie do niezdolnego do takiego porzucenia; uczucia dla samego uczucia.  
\- Chłopie, jesteś takim cholernym pesymistą.  
Dean zamarł. Bo nie. Po prostu nie. Okręcił się, prześcieradła zaplątały mu się wokół talii, kiedy rąbnął całym ciałem o zagłówek i zagapił się szeroko otwartymi oczami na... na...  
Sam spoglądał na niego z drugiego końca łóżka. Wszystko tam było; każdy szczegół, aż do sposobu, w jaki wepchnął swoje gigantyczne łapska w kieszenie kurtki, kiedy zakołysał się na piętach. Dean zapragnął zwymiotować.  
\- Ty nie jesteś Sam - wykrztusił.  
Nie-Sam zmrużył oczy w boleśnie znajomy sposób.  
\- Prawda, w pewnym stopniu - potwierdził. - Ale tym, kim myślisz, też nie jestem.  
Wtedy bardzo nagle, z lekkim trzepotem skrzydeł, Cas pojawił się przy łóżku, najwyraźniej przenosząc się tu prosto spod prysznica. Chociaż, jak zauważył Dean, znalazł czas, aby wsunąć na siebie portki.  
Dean obserwował w jakimś tępym szoku, jak Cas zawarczał - naprawdę zawarczał - i postąpił krok naprzód w kierunku sobowtóra Sama, z napiętymi ramionami i najwyraźniej gotów do walki. Wtedy nie-Sam rzucił spojrzenie na anioła i... uśmiechnął się. Nie był to złośliwy uśmieszek, nie był to triumfalny wyszczerz - to był najszczerszy, autentyczny, prawdziwy, powitalny uśmiech. Cas drgnął, jakby wbiegł na ścianę, po czym praktycznie upadł na brzeg łóżka.  
Co, kurwa?  
\- Witaj, Castielu - powiedział nie-Sam głosem lekkim i... pełnym czułości?  
Castiel naprawdę zaczął dygotać.  
\- Ojcze.  
Oczy Deana niemal wyskoczyły mu z czaszki. Matkokur... cóż...  
\- Ojcze? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem, kiedy stało się widoczne, że Castiel nie jest w stanie nic powiedzieć. - Ojcze, jak w "Ojcze Niebieski"?  
Oczy Sama, cóż, najwyraźniej oczy BOGA spojrzały na niego ponownie i Dean musiał stawić czoła ciężarowi tego uśmiechu. Ale, najprawdopodobniej z powodu twarzy noszącej ten uśmiech, nie poczuł sie tak rozsmarowany na podłodze, jak Cas.  
\- Zgadłeś od razu - pogratulował Bóg, brzmiąc tak boleśnie podobnie do Sama, że dłonie Deana zacisnęły się na prześcieradłach.  
\- Może powiesz mi, czemu wyglądasz jak mój brat? - zawarczał Dean. Gdzieś z tyłu umysłu cichutki głosik przypomniał mu, że rozmawia z Bogiem i powinien mu prawdopodobnie okazać nieco więcej szacunku. Ale potem silniejszy głos, który przeżył ostatnie dwa lata bólu i udręk, kazał mu się zamknąć. Dean kątem oka zauważył, że Cas po tych słowach jakby bardziej zesztywniał, rzucając mu miażdżące spojrzenie. Dean zignorował go, patrząc zamiast tego na Boga, który zachichotał.  
\- Czy to jedyne, jakie ma? - odcięło się cholerne bóstwo, jakby to był jakiś prywatny żart. Kiedy Dean nie odpuścił, Bóg westchnął. - To jest Sam - wyjaśnił. - Ja tylko... poprosiłem o podwiezienie, że tak powiem.  
Dean gapił się w osłupieniu.  
\- Poprosiłeś o... - przerwał, a mózg pracował mu we wściekłym tempie, aby zrozumieć, co to oznaczało. Sam żył. Sam tu był. Sam był... - Mój brat jest opętany przez Boga?  
\- Tylko tymczasowo - zapewnił Bóg. - Po prostu musiałem go na wystarczająco długo usunąć z drogi.  
\- Wystarczająco długo na co? - zapytał nagle Cas głosem wciąż nieco oszołomionym, ale odzyskującym już swoją poprzednią szorstkość. Dean spojrzał na Casa, który zdawał się już nieco wziąć w garść, marszcząc się, gdy spoglądał na swojego Ojca.  
Spojrzenie, jakie Bóg zwrócił na Casa, pełne było najwyższej... dumy. Dean rozpoznał to uczucie po tych kilku razach, kiedy zdołał zaimponować Sammy`emu czymś wystarczająco romantycznym.  
\- Na ciebie, głupku - powiedział Bóg pieszczotliwie.  
Dean poczuł, jak brwi wędrują mu do linii włosów. Chociaż było to nic w porównaniu z wyrazem zmieszania na twarzy Casa.  
Bóg zaśmiał się, mając najwyraźniej masę radochy z rozmowy.  
\- Och, dzieciaku, masz w ogóle pojęcie, jak absolutnie niesamowity jesteś?  
Dean ponownie spojrzał na Sama i zobaczył, że zmarszczki na jego czole pogłębiają się.  
\- Powiadam ci - zszedłeś z pola - radowało się bóstwo. - Myślałem, że to będzie Anna. Do licha, nawet Uriel był na dobrej drodze przed całą sprawą z Diabłem...  
No dobra, Dean się oficjalnie zgubił i nie musiał patrzeć na Casa, by wiedzieć, że nie jest jedyny.  
\- O czym ty, u licha, mówisz? - przerwał.  
Bóg ponownie spojrzał na niego i Dean zamrugał na widok wyrazu absolutnego szczęścia na twarzy Sama. To było niemal jak policzek, uświadomić sobie, ile czasu minęło - nawet przed śmiercią Sama - od kiedy ostatnio widział takie spojrzenie.  
\- Mówię o wyborze - podpowiedział Bóg zwyczajnie, jakby to była jedyna odpowiedź, jakiej potrzebowali.  
Dean gapił się dalej, dopóki bóstwo nie postanowiło kontynuować.  
\- Anioły były moimi pierwszymi dziećmi - zaczął Bóg, z powrotem zwracając się z tą cholerną czułością do Casa - jakby tęcze lśniły mu z tyłka czy coś podobnego. - I są piękne i pełne łaski. - Westchnienie i przeczesanie palcami przez dziewczyńskie włosy. - Ale popełniłem błędy - jak każdy, kto zostaje rodzicem po raz pierwszy. Moim największym było posłuszeństwo.  
Dean zauważył, że brwi Casa podniosły się aż do linii jego potarganych włosów.  
\- Jest zakorzenione głęboko w środku, aż na poziomie duszy - kontynuował Bóg ciężkim głosem. - Przez jakiś czas jest to dobre i właściwe, ale w końcu każde pisklę musi rozwinąć skrzydła i opuścić gniazdo; zacząć popełniać własne błędy, dokonywać własnych wyborów. Anioły nie są do tego zdolne, czy raczej, nie uważały, że są zdolne - aż do teraz. - I dumny uśmiech wrócił, gdy Bóg w ciele Sammy`ego spojrzał rozpromienionym wzrokiem na Casa. - Aż do ciebie.  
Dean zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Zabawne - twoje "dzieci" wydawały się doskonale zdolne, by wybrać zniszczenie świata nie tak dawno temu.  
Bóg wydał dźwięk pomiędzy parsknięciem i śmiechem, dźwięk, jakiego Dean nigdy by nie połączył z czymkolwiek choćby zbliżonym do świętości.   
\- Nastolatki, nie? - powiedziało bóstwo z powściąganą elokwencją w głosie i Dean nagle zapragnął mu walnąć - czy to Sam, czy nie Sam. Bóg odchrząknął. - Nawet jeśli, nie podążali własną ścieżką, tylko moją - tą, którą wyznaczyłem bardzo dawno temu, kiedy byłem trochę bardziej, cóż... - Bóg zachichotał nieco niepewnie, jak niegdysiejszy młodociany przestępca wspominający dawne dni - ...gniewny.  
\- I nieco mniej nieobecny - wymamrotał Dean.  
\- Dean - powiedział Cas głosem drgającym ostrzeżeniem, ale w jakiś sposób to tylko wzmocniło gniew pulsujący Deanowi w gardle.  
\- Nie, Cas, nie mów mi, że też nie chcesz tych pierdolonych odpowiedzi - zawarczał Dean, nie spuszczając wzroku z Boga. - Gdzieś, u diabła, był? Czemu tego nie powstrzymałeś?  
\- Moja nieobecność była konieczna. Musieli się nauczyć...  
Dean nie mógł poradzić na nagły gorzki śmiech.  
\- Ty chory gnoju.  
\- Dean! - ponownie ostrzegł Cas, ale Dean go zignorował.  
\- Ludzie tu umierali, a ty próbowałeś nauczyć ich jakiejś lekcji - oskarżył Dean. - Co z twoimi innymi dziećmi? Co z ludźmi?  
Dean spodziewał się gniewu, może prób obrony. Nie spodziewał się, że to pełne dumy spojrzenie padnie na niego.  
\- Ludzie, jak odkryłem, są zaskakująco dobrzy w zajmowaniu się samymi sobą - odpowiedział Bóg.  
Dean gapił się, próbując bezskutecznie znaleźć odpowiednią ripostę.  
Bóg kontynuował, a coś w jego pożyczonych oczach zmiękło.  
\- Mimo całej tego wartości, nigdy nie chciałem, by to tak wyszło. Cale to gówno, które widzieliście, przez które przeszliście... - Bóg westchnął, pocierając swój pożyczony kark gestem, który zdaniem Deana był o wiele zbyt ludzki dla przypuszczalnego cholernego Stwórcy. - Nie zazdroszczę ci roli, którą przyszło ci odegrać - kontynuował. - Sammy`emu też nie. Jestem ci winien, i to dużo. I wiem, że sprowadzenie Sama z powrotem spłaci jedynie ułamek tego długu, ale cóż - Bóg rozłożył ręce w łagodzącym geście - musiałem spróbować.  
Dean zagapił się ponownie. Bo ten cholerny drań pomylił się nieznacznie tylko w jednej kwestii - sprowadzenie Sama było wszystkim. I Dean miał wrażenie, że ten jebaniec też to wiedział, tylko próbował być cholernie SUBTELNY.  
\- Mówisz, że jako pierwszy wybrałem własną ścieżkę? - nieoczekiwanie odezwał się Cas, gdy Bóg kiwnął głową, kontynuował: - Jesteś w błędzie.  
Bóg zamrugał. A Dean w pewien sposób zapragnął pocałować Casa. Dwa lata temu nigdy by nie ujrzał anioła stojącego twarzą w twarz ze swoim Ojcem Niebieskim i mówiącego cholernemu bydlakowi, że nie ma racji.  
\- Gabriel wybrał dobrze przede mną - wyjaśnił Cas. - Opuścił Niebo.  
Wtedy nagle ten pierdolony uśmiech powrócił.  
\- Ach, prawda - Gabe - zaznaczył Bóg ze smutkiem, niczym rodzic rozmawiający o kłótliwym nastolatku. - Gabriel rzeczywiście poszedł swoją drogą, ale nie było to ani trochę zdrowe - wyjaśnił Bóg. - Uciekał od czegoś, nie do czegoś. Nie, Cas - ty będziesz pierwszym, który to zrobił, ty spowodujesz zmianę.  
Dean parsknął. Zmiana. Lekcje. Takie to cholernie typowe. Co do diabła było nie tak z Niebem, że każdy myślał, że wie, co jest dobre dla innych? Do diabła, nawet w Casie wciąż to było trochę widać; ale odróżniało go to, że pozwalał ludziom robić po swojemu, nieważne, czy uważał coś za dobre, czy nie. Wydawało się, że dobrze pojął tę głupią Bożą lekcję, zanim zrobił to sam Bóg, przynajmniej w opinii Deana. A skoro już o tym mowa...  
\- Jednego nie rozumiem - przerwał Dean. - Jeśli we wszystkim chodziło tylko o to, by Cas dokonał własnych przeklętych wyborów, to o co chodziło z rozkazami dla kupidynów? Czy to nie przeszkadzało?  
Bóg pokiwał głową, niewielki uśmiech zabłąkał się na usta Sama.  
\- Trochę, to prawda - przyznał, spoglądając na Deana. - Ale jesteś upartym durniem.  
Dean aż zabulgotał, gdy Bóg wskazał gestem Casa.  
\- Kupidyn miał popchnąć bardziej ciebie, niż jego. On już był na ścieżce do tego, aby przedłożyć cie ponad innych. I nawet jeśli poczułbyś kiedyś to samo, nigdy byś z tym nic nie zrobił.  
I chociaż Dean zgrzytał zębami i gapił się, nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że cichy głos gdzieś w głowie mówi mu, że cholerny drań prawdopodobnie ma rację. Wiadomo, że dość długo trwało to kosmiczne dawanie wskazówek, mruganie okiem i szturchanie, żeby spiknąć ich razem, aż wreszcie załapał.  
\- Wysłałeś Rafała - wtrącił się Cas, a słysząc jego ton Dean aż otwarł szerzej oczy. I to ostre spojrzenie. Castiel, anioł Pański, gapił się na wzmiankowanego Pana, jakby chciał się zamachnąć. Dean byłby wiwatował, gdyby słowa Casa nie wywołały ukłucia gniewu w jego własnej piersi.  
\- Nie wysłałem go - zaprzeczył Bóg, a jego glos pobrzmiewał w ten fałszywie niewinny sposób, jakiego Sam nigdy nie opanował.- Ja tylko... sprawiłem, że pewien krąg świętego ognia zawiódł.  
\- Spuściłeś wściekłego psa z łańcucha - podpowiedział Dean, a Cas zawarczał, naprawdę zawarczał.  
\- Dean mógł umrzeć - oskarżył i nawet Dean zapragnął się nieco cofnąć.  
Bóg, ze swojej strony, spojrzał tylko na swoje anielskie dziecko w ten swój wkurzający sposób, jakby Cas był psem, który właśnie opanował nową sztuczkę.  
\- Ale nie umarł - zjawiłeś się ty.  
Niebieskie oczy zwęziły się.  
\- A gdybym tego nie zrobił?  
\- Trzymałbyś się z daleka? - zapytał Bóg, a delikatny grymas zadrgał mu na ustach.  
\- Nie - odparł Cas automatycznie.  
Dean, słysząc to, aż zamrugał - w odpowiedzi nie było nawet śladu wahania - i coś ciepłego w jego piersi szarpnęło się lekko.  
\- Cóż, jest to punkt sporny, prawda? - Bóg wzruszył ramionami. - Trzeba cię było popchnąć. Więc popchnąłem.  
\- Fiut z ciebie, wiesz? - powiedział Dean z lekko drwiącym uśmiechem, i choć raz Cas nie przywołał go do porządku za obrażanie Boga twarzą w twarz.  
Bóg uśmiechnął się wtedy, i był to uśmiech prawie... zmęczony.  
\- Nie, jestem ojcem. I jak wszyscy ojcowie, mam określoną ilość czasu, aby przekazać swoje nauki. Nie będę tu zawsze.  
Dean, słysząc to, szerzej otwarł oczy, ale to było nic przy wyrazie twarzy Casa. Anioł wyglądał, jakby uszło z niego powietrze. Dean bez namysłu wyciągnął dłoń, chwytając Casa za nadgarstek i słowa Śmierci z ich wspólnego obiadu wróciły do niego z pełną siłą. NIEZALEŻNIE OD WSZYSTKIEGO, JEGO TEŻ KIEDYŚ ZABIORĘ.  
Oczy Boga spojrzały na rękę Deana dotykającą Casa i niewielki, niemal smutny uśmiech wypłynął mu na usta.  
\- Jestem po prostu bardzo zmęczony - powiedział miękko. - Ale to - powiedział, wskazując na Casa - wszystko to musiało zostać opanowane, zanim odejdę.  
\- Nie wracasz do nieba - powiedział Cas martwym głosem i nie było to pytanie. W sercu Deana coś szarpnęło się ze współczuciem - jakby serce cholernego anioła pękało po trochu.  
\- Nie - przyznał Bóg. - Ale będę... w pobliżu; przynajmniej jeszcze trochę.  
\- A Sammy? - zapytał Dean, bojąc się przez chwilę, że utknie ze świętym bratem, ale Bóg tylko się uśmiechnął.  
\- Opuszczę Sama - zapewnił.  
Coś przyszło Deanowi do głowy i poczuł się jak totalny chuj, że nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej.  
\- Co z Adamem? - zażądał. - Dzieciak nie zasługuje na to, by tkwić tam na dole ani trochę bardziej, niż Sam...  
\- Adam wrócił do nieba - odpowiedział Bóg. - Tam, gdzie jego miejsce.  
I Dean doszedł do wniosku, że to musiało wystarczyć.  
\- Co z Michałem i Lucyferem? - zapytał cicho Cas. Dean potrzebował sekundy, aby zetrzeć z twarzy wyraz niesmaku, ale zrobił to. Bo chociaż uczynili z jego życia piekło na ziemi, wciąż byli braćmi Casa. Chujowymi braćmi, ale wciąż braćmi.  
Oczy Boga zmarszczyły się od nienazwanego uczucia, czegoś pomiędzy czułością a rezygnacją.  
\- Już się nimi zajęto - stwierdził zagadkowo.  
Dean, słysząc ton, aż uniósł nieco brwi. Bo chociaż słowa brzmiały złowrogo, ton już tak złowrogi nie był.  
\- A teraz - skonkludował Bóg, odpychając się od ściany - spadam. Bierzcie się za witanie.  
Cas wyrwał rękę z uścisku Deana i zerwał się na nogi, wyglądając, jakby chciał wyciągnąć rękę, ale zatrzymał się w pół gestu.   
\- Nie chcę... czy jeszcze cię zobaczę? - zapytał, a Dean nie mógł go winić za ten ślad desperacji w głosie, bo chociaż Bóg, zdaniem Deana, był wciąż fiutem, to był też ojcem Casa.  
Dean patrzył, jak Bóg wyciągnął rękę i zrobił to, czego Cas nie mógł - objął z czułością twarz anioła. I tak, obraz ciała Sama robiącego to Casowi był w oczach Deana nieco straszny, ale nieważne.  
\- Spotkamy się ponownie - uspokoił go Bóg.   
Potem zrobił krok w tył i Deanowi ścisnęło się gardło, bo oto zaczęło do niego trafiać, że Sam - jego Sam prawie wrócił...  
Potem Bóg spojrzał w górę, prosto na niego - z wyjątkowo głupim uśmiechem.  
\- Och, i, Dean - dodał filuternie - zajmij się moim pojazdem.  
Po czym poklepał go po nosie w bardzo mało subtelny i całkowicie znajomy sposób. Deanowi opadła szczęka.  
\- Sukinsyn!  
Potem Bóg zamknął oczy i ciało Sama zakołysało się na boki. Tylko interwencja Casa powstrzymała chłopaka od upadku na podłogę, Dean był tego pewien. Anioł złapał go za ramię, aby podtrzymać. Dean zamarł, gdy Sam podniósł wzrok.  
\- Sammy?  
\- Tak - wydyszał drżąco Sam.  
Dean nigdy nie usłyszał czegoś tak pięknego w całym swoim życiu. Zanim się zastanowił, zerwał się z łóżka i chwycił Sama w objęcia. Czuł, jak pęknięcia w jego świecie sklejają się, a wszechświat znowu jest w porządku. Bo Sam był tutaj, żywy, prawdziwy w jego ramionach. Trzeba uczciwie przyznać, że temu cholernemu Bogu Dean musiał za to podziękować, ale teraz tak kurewsko o to nie dbał.   
\- Uch... Dean?  
\- Tak? - zakrztusił się czymś w gardle.  
Głos Sama brzmiał straszliwie nieswojo.  
\- Sądzisz, że mógłbyś założyć jakieś portki?  
Przez moment panowała cisza. Potem...  
\- Myślę, że dobrze wygląda - skomentował Cas zwyczajnym tonem, a Dean nagle nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać.  
O tak, życie było kurewsko dobre.


	17. Sam żałuje, że nie może być gdzie indziej w trakcie rozdziału 16

Sam kochał swojego brata. Nie można było temu zaprzeczyć. Umarłby za Deana równie pewnie, jak Dean umarł za niego. Nie wiedział naprawdę, czy jego oddanie wynikało z braterskiej więzi, czy po prostu płynęło Winchesterom we krwi, ale, jak przypuszczał, ostatecznie nie miało to znaczenia. To był Dean.  
Ale nawet z tym wszystkim - chłopie, były jakieś granice.  
Teraz, w chwili, kiedy Dean otrząsnął się z osłupienia, w jakim tkwił po pierwszym dotyku ust Casa, i naprawdę dla odmiany zrobił coś cholernie WŁAŚCIWEGO, Sam wiwatował wewnętrznie - razem z Bogiem, z którym akurat dzielił umysł. I tak, sytuacja była absolutnie śmieszna (tak jak mogło być stanie niewidzialnie w kącie, gdy twój brat całkowicie postanowił zostać gejem dla anioła), ale Sam przyzwyczajał się powoli do młyna, jakim stało się jego życie. Do diabła, dzielił umysł z BOGIEM, wszystko inne w porównaniu z tym było banalne.  
Ale potem zrobiło się nieco poważniej. Poważne, jak "Dean popychający Casa na ławkę, a jego ręce poruszają się szybko na płaszczu anioła". I choć Sam cieszył się z powodu ich obu, naprawdę, były pewne rzeczy, których jako brat nie musiał widzieć.  
\- Uch... Boże?  
Było dziwnym doświadczeniem mówić do kogoś w swojej głowie. W przeciwieństwie do Lucyfera Bóg nie tyle był palącym najazdem, co ciepłym naciskiem; ciężarem z tyłu umysłu, który niemal łagodnie kierował jego ciałem. W przeciwieństwie do Lucyfera również Bóg nigdy go nie kneblował. Sam mógł swobodnie mówić wewnątrz swego umysłu od chwili, kiedy bóstwo przejęło stery. Chociaż niewiele miał z tego pożytku.  
Cholerny Stwórca miał po prostu trochę za dużo radochy z całymi tymi "niezbadanymi ścieżkami", zdaniem Sama. Za każdym razem, kiedy Sam pytał, co się dzieje, Bóg tylko na niego tskał.  
\- Cierpliwość jest cnotą - powtarzało przeklęte bóstwo. I za każdym razem Sam jakoś chciał mu przywalić, Bogu czy nie Bogu.  
A teraz to.  
Sam wzdrygnął się, naprawdę WZDRYGNĄŁ SIĘ wewnątrz własnego umysłu, kiedy Castiel jęknął. Jedna z pięści Deana zacisnęła się na włosach cholernego anioła, a jego brat ostrym szarpnięciem odsłonił szyję Castiela na wystarczająco długo, by wręcz ją ZAATAKOWAĆ swoimi ustami. Druga ręka zniknęła gdzieś między ich ciałami - Sam naprawdę, NAPRAWDĘ nie chciał wiedzieć, gdzie; szczególnie, kiedy Cas w odpowiedzi ponownie wydał ten rozpuszczający mózg, okropny dźwięk.  
\- Koleś! - sprzeciwił się głośno Sam.  
\- Hmmm? - przemówił Bóg głosem, zdaniem Sama, o wiele zbyt nonszalanckim w obliczu obecnego horroru.  
\- Możemy IŚĆ? - błagał pospiesznie Sam. - Proszę!  
Sam poczuł, jak Bóg się uśmiecha, co było dość surrealistyczną sytuacją zważywszy na fakt, że to jego własne usta się uśmiechały.   
\- Co? - odparł Bóg złośliwie. - Nie lubisz patrzeć, jak coś uszczęśliwia twojego brata?  
Sam skrzywił się, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, skąd Gabriel wziął swój psotny charakter..  
\- Nie w TEN sposób uszczęśliwia, nie - zaprotestował.  
Oczywiście Dean wybrał ten moment, aby chrapliwie zajęczeć i Sam naprawdę nie miał innego wyjścia, jak spojrzeć, gdy spojrzał Bóg. Poważnie, mógłby przeżyć cale swoje życie bez świadomości, że jego brat tak cholernie lubił gryźć, jadziękujębardzo.  
\- Malo zabawny jesteś, Sam - zaznaczył Bóg, gdy Dean wykorzystał okazję, by złapać Casa za koszulę i rzucić nim w kierunku łóżka.  
\- Och, na miłość... - Sam urwał w samą porę, ale Bóg i tak parsknął śmiechem. Sam obserwował z rosnącą zgrozą, jak Cas i Dean chwieją się na nogach niczym każda inna para zbyt zajęta dotykaniem się nawzajem, aby zrobić coś więcej, niż na ślepo szukać jakiejś płaskiej powierzchni.  
\- PROSZĘ - spróbował ponownie. Ponieważ, Jezucholerachryste, nie chciał widzieć tego, co miało się zaraz stać. Na całym cholernym świecie nie było dość bleacha, aby wyczyścić mu oczy z widoku Deana i Casa robiących to, co właśnie zamierzali zrobić.  
Sam poczuł, jak przewraca oczami.  
\- Dobrze - sapnęło bóstwo, a Sam nigdy wcześniej nie usłyszał równie pięknego dźwięku. - Galeryjka powinna się już i tak opróżnić.  
\- Wspaniale! - zachwycił się Sam. Zapewne w tym momencie cieszyłby się również, gdyby uciekł z pokoju motelowego i miał przepłynąć przez basen z piraniami, ale nieważne.  
Nawet nierzeczywiste wspomnienie, że Bóg był fanem Skee Ball, nie mogło naruszyć jego ulgi, gdy zniknęli z pokoju w momencie, w którym Dean i Cas runęli na pościel.


End file.
